Twisted Fates
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: Empires Clashing. Chaos thrown. Who will you trust? Who will trust you? As chaos starts to roll, Fate has something up its sleeves. How will it work? And who will be affected? Multiple characters: LuffyNami, AceMarco, ZoroTashigi, IzouThatch, FrankyRobin, and many more... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 - D Brothers

None of these character are mine… It's Oda-sensei's. Multiple pairings: LuNa, AcexMarco, ZoTash, FroBin, IzouxThatch, KayaxUsopp,

Chapter 1: D. Brothers

 **LUFFY**

Life sucks. Really. Everyone thinks that as long as you have money, everything is fine because you can buy so many things any human- or supernatural beings alike- would want to buy. Things like jewelries, clothes, pleasures, palaces and many things which practically scream WEALTH.

Well, as for people who have that – people like royalties, it's either they wanted more and more of it to a point of waging wars to gain territories and spreading their influences. OR they might be bored of having those things right beside them every single day of their lives. One word and TADAH! It is right in front of their eyes. And that is exactly how Luffy felt.

Being an heir to a huge empire, (like a frigging huge empire) has its own ups and downs. Even being a seven year old, he knows. Sure, great clothes, gold everywhere in his room, one word from him and everyone can be done, and of course his FAVORITE, there are lots and lots and lots of meat.

The downs, (sigh), the manners he have to try ( **try** , which he really fails, most of the time) to display in front of other royalties who only talk about money and how to spend every berries they have. And it is freaking boring! Where is the fun in taking in anything you want by just saying one command? That will just make him useless! Really, useless! He does not have to do anything for himself or by himself because maids, servants and butlers will do it for him.

"What's with the long face, huh?" A nudge in his gut woke Luffy from his… depression?

He looked at the person who dared to nudge him in the knowing he is an Imperial Prince. There's only a very few people who dares to do that and one of them is the other Imperial Prince, Ace, his brother.

"It is sooo boring… Can't we, you know, go to some adventures?" he whined to his brother but his eyes shined like a diamond in a mention of an adventure.

"So, why not go? Oh, I know! Jii-jii won't let you!" Ace answered with enthusiastic voice like it is very amusing to see his brother whine like a kid.

"He won't listen. Before I say something, he just keeps on rambling and the next thing I know is his 'fist of love' flying straight in my face! " he pouted. It never escaped the older male how his brother paled at the mention of ' _fist of love_ '. Ace paled a little too.

"W-Well, it can't be helped."

"Not if I do!" With that, the little boy ran around the huge palace grinning and is currently pulling pranks to the guards and butlers together with his brother.

 **Years later:**

 **ACE**

Boring! Boring! Boring!

BOOORRIINNGGG…..

Urgh! Ace hate these classes! I've been taking these classes since I could remember! Being a supernatural being, you live for so many years. At least 20 times the lifespan of a normal human being. It only means we can live for centuries especially those who are born in a royal family.

Having a royal blood makes your power greater than the others. The greater the power, the longer one will live. Take Jii-jii as an example. He have been the emperor of D. Empire for more than 7 centuries already. More than 7 freaking centuries! As far as what Ace knew, Jii-jii became an emperor at the age of 400 years old which makes him more than 1000 years old already! Though he looked like in his 60's if we base it in human standards.

Supernatural beings age very slow. Look at him. He looks like 18 year teenage prince but in reality, he is more than 200 years old already.

"Ace Ouji-sama, please refrain from daydreaming." Kalifa, the home tutor said. "Luffy Ouji-sama, please wake up!" Luffy's snot bubble burst which caused him to wake up.

"Huh? Meat? (Growling stomach)" Kalifa frowned at that.

"Luffy Ouji-sama, your next meal is-" She was cut off by an approaching Makino.

"Luffy! Ace! Snacks is here!" We immediately sat up from our desk and ran like there's no tomorrow and before the snacks is served properly, Luffy started digging and I did as well.

"Makino! How many times do I have to remind you not to call the Imperial princes casually?" Makino only smiled at her and simply waved her off.

"Yes, of course, Kalifa-san." Both Luffy and I simply snickered at her. She is too uptight and her classes are boring like hell. She noticed this and slightly felt embarrassed. Without saying anything, she went out of the room.

After the door is closed behind, then we began to laugh senselessly. Makino only giggled at that. She is like our mother. Luffy and I are actually not real brothers but we are cousins. Luffy's father, which is supposed to be the crowned prince and future emperor of the D. Empire, is married to my aunt which is my father's younger sister. My mother, Portgas D. Rouge is of nobility from the Empire. My father is a world class criminal and his records are being buried to the darkest parts of history. Which is why I took my mother's name. They said that she is the most beautiful fire fairy in the entire world. According to Jii-jii, my father is a Cheshire cat which specializes in fire. I inherited both their traits which includes usage of fire though being a Cheshire cat cannot be seen clearly in me. Luffy on the other hand is a very unique mixture. According to Jii-jii, his father is an elf. That is to be expected because the Monkey D's are the oldest royal elven bloodline in the whole world. They also happen to be the strongest elven bloodline.

My aunt Reina, Luffy's mother is a Cheshire cat. That explains Luffy's devious and laid back attitude. Unlike me, you can see a Cheshire cat traits in Luffy as well as his elven side. Though you will rarely see his elven side because seeing it would mean death.

We haven't met our parents. Our only parent is Jii-jii and he can hardly be called a parent because of his odd ways of raising us. It is a good thing that Makino is there.

"You should be a good boys and listen to her sometimes." Makino said.

"Vvhat her lettons are bowing…. [But her lessons are boring…]" Luffy answered with a mouth full of food. Like I am one to talk.

"Wayth.. Wayth… Swhe's so string… [Right… Right… She's so strict.]" Makino only sighed at this as she watched us eat with enthusiasm and vigor.

Somewhere in New World…

 **We have to do just** ** _that_** **. D. Empire… Shirohige… They are a big pain in the asses… Maybe we have to make our moves more subtle. We don't want to anger the two biggest empires in the entire World.**

 **R &R...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shirohige Empire

Chapter 2: Shirohige Empire

 **MARCO**

My brows slightly twitched as I silently and **calmly** listened to my bickering siblings. My arms are crossed and eyes slightly frowning as my brows continue to twitch.

"Oh really, Thatch? You forgot that file in your office and when I came to get it, I suddenly saw you with that flirt and all I hear is that ' _I lost it…somewhere?_ '!" Izou, my adopted sister with an overly applied make-up and wearing a pink kimono with flower designs almost shouted, finger pointing to Thatch who was letting whatever he hears slip to the other side of his ears.

"I already have the file you need, right **here!** " Thatch, my other adopted brother with brown hair with a crazy pompadour hairstyle presented a written document in Izou's face.

"That's beside the point! I asked that yesterday and all I got is that messy and disgusting flirting in your office!"

"That's yesterday. I already have this."

"I told you that's beside the point!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up, both of you! I don't want to hear any single freaking useless and baseless argument from both of you!" Silence reluctantly filled the room but the glaring war are still on.

I glanced from both sides. Glaring is still on the air which made me twitch my eyebrow more. I pinched the bridge of my nose for how many times in that day due to the stress.

"Thatch, yoi…" I grumbled and the man looked at me with an obvious sweat dropping in his forehead. "You are lacking a discipline. You know damn well the deadline and all you did is flirt inside your office!" Thatch looked at the ground, ashamed of being reprimanded. "Fix that, or would like to be on cleaning duty for the rest of the month?"

"Izou, the file is in there. Just go and get it yoi. That will be the end of discussion. " I quickly said before she can protest. "Any, just **any** useless arguments from either of you, I will make sure that your allowances will be halved and cleaning duties will be given to you. Am I understood?"

No one answered and just continued to glower the ground.

"Am I understood?" I emphasized it. They hesitantly agreed to me and I left they left the room quietly but I know for sure that peace I made a few seconds ago will not last long for both those two are stubborn and full of pride.

As the door closed behind, I sighed and lean on my chair. Sometimes, it is tough being the most responsible one. If that's not enough then how about being an Imperial prince?

Being the 1st Division Commander and the first Imperial prince of Shirohige Empire, it is tough. Real tough when it comes to managing an empire this big.

Actually, Edward Newgate, the current emperor of the Shirohige Empire is not his biological father. None of them are because all fifteen of them are adopted. Some of them are from nobility, some from the streets. It doesn't matter because Pops, as what they call their father and the emperor, accepted them for who they were.

I am thankful, don't get me wrong but having too much pressure is really too much. It also doesn't help being the second in command and of course being the second most powerful person (or in his case, a supernatural being) in the empire. Plus, he have some of his siblings like Thatch and Izou who apparently are number 1 on being a pressure on his list.

A knock on his chamber woke him from his thinking.

"Come in." Vista appeared. He is another prince adopted to the Shirohige Empire.

"What's up? You look like you just came from a disaster!" Vista said while grinning like at him while looking at his current state.

"That disaster named Izou and Thatch." I said. Vista muffled a small laugh and grinned at me.

"That I can tell." I stared into him and I know that something is up. I knew Vista. He won't seek me without a good reason.

"Don't tell me that you came here to my office just to hear what disaster brought those two, now, do you?" He half grinned at me at my remark. He was now sitting in front of my desk as he seriously stared at me.

I waited for him to talk.

"Uneasiness are starting to arise in the borders of our Empire. Rumors has it that sort of rebellion is beginning to awaken." I frowned at what Vista told me. For centuries, there has been no war at all. Sure, issues arise from time to time but nothing major. It's not like this is the first issue we have heard but from what Vista is implying, this is gonna be bigger than the others.

"D. Empire? Does Pops knows?" Vista nodded. "What did he say about the matter?"

"He has doubts. I am sure he will talk to you sooner or later." I nodded at him.

Truth to what Vista told me, Pops asked me for a small talk. I gladly abide. I walked to his chambers which is the biggest chamber in the whole palace. That is to be expected since he is the Emperor. His chamber consumed almost half of the 4th floor of the Palace.

I knocked to the huge double doors. As I heard Pop's voice, signaling me to come in, I opened the doors.

I found him sitting in his usual huge chair. Edward Newgate is a huge man with a perfectly curved white moustache which earned him his " _Shirohige_ " title. Like most of the royalties, he is also not human. He has the power to cause earthquakes.

"Pops…" I greeted at my foster father. He grinned at me while drinking a cup of sake. He motioned me to sit in the chair in front of him and I did so.

"You looked stressed out lately. You look like you're sexually frustrated. Gurararara." I can't help but roll my eyes at that side comment. If it is only that, then he can handle that, thank you very much but his stress came from the pranks pulled by his brothers and sisters.

"I am not. My stress can be handled, fine, yoi. We have another stress that need to be dealt with. " In my tone, this made the Emperor to be a little serious and silenced for a while.

"Hmm… Quiet a stress if you ask me." He gulped another sake and offered me some which I took. I sipped a sake in my own cup before I spoke.

"Do you think Garp will wager a war on us?" I hesitated in asking that. Pops and Garp are not exactly bestfriends and they are not mortal enemies whatsoever. They have an eccentric rivalry of being a strong leader and a strong individual. They battles for thousands of times already but by the end of the day, all they do is exchange a cup of sake and a good conversation.

I've met him before. If anyone will ask me, he is an honest man which is why I also have doubts regarding the issues arising in the borders of our Empire. Still, despite knowing the D. Emperor, no one can really be certain.

"Gurarara. If he really wanted it, he should have done it before you and your brothers became influential as you are now. Gurarara."

"So, someone is setting things up? A war between the two greatest Empires in the history will turn the balance of power. Someone out there is plotting something big."

"Hmp… We can't be far certain about that. We don't know for sure if the D. Empire has nothing to do with it." Pops said.

"And Garp?" I asked.

"There might be only one emperor in an empire but an empire has many people." With that, I finally understood what he meant. But the next thing he said doesn't ring any sense to me.

"Bring Thatch and Izou with you. Dispatch Haruta, Vista and Namur on the opposite side of the border to investigate."

I blinked once.

I blinked twice. I am still trying to process whatever Pops just told me.

"Y-you want me to bring those two? **Those two** of all people?" Pops frowned at my remark. Not the frown of annoyance but a frown which I knew too well that he is enjoying my predicament.

"What? It will be fun for you to have them. Besides, their fighting powers will help you."

"Why do I have the feeling that it is beside the point?" I looked at the Emperor with a slight suspicion.

"Gurarara. Relax… You're thinking too much. Just focus on your departure in a few days."

With that, our conversation is over. I only sighed. This is gonna be a long stressful journey.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ace's Journey

**Chapter 3 - Ace's Journey**

None of these characters are mine well except for Luffy's mother… And the other OC that might come. R&R!

 **LUFFY [21 years old by human standards.]**

I ran like there is no tomorrow. Well who wouldn't be? With my Jii-Chan's _fist of love_ going straight to my face, well, I really need to run. Thankfully, I was able to outrun my Jii-chan, or more precisely, he gave up chasing me because his back is starting to hurt. Must be for old people.

I grinned at that, but wait, I grin all the time so scratch that thought.

I walked around the palace for a few minutes. This is really getting boring. There is nothing for me to do here except walk around and do nothing or ask the servants for something which is pretty easy.

I continued to walk until I almost reach a hallway and I heard Kalifa, the strict home tutor asked the passing servant if they saw me. Oh crap! She must want to bring me to the study area to learn about etiquette, manners and history. Urgh, I gotta run!

I did that too. As much as I am bored walking around the palace, sitting on a desk for hours just to listen to whatever Kalifa is saying is way and way more boring. If it's combat training or spells training, I might want to go there but since it is not, it will be a big NO THANKS.

I completely forgot what hallway I ran into. All I did was run and run. I paused for a second to observe my surroundings. I am in the great hallway where family portraits, and paintings are around. I looked anywhere I could hide.

"Luffy Ouji-sama!" I heard Kalifa not too far from me.

"Crap!" I started to run but stumbled in the wall only to press something beside the portrait of him and his brother Ace. I blinked and the next thing I knew is that I slid in some kind of slide only to reach the bottom. "Yohoo! That was fun! Nishishishi."

I stopped laughing to start observing the place. It is like a mini-library with books he felt dizzy just staring at. What is this place anyway?

I started looking around. The books are mostly about magic spells and glamour which he can cast easily. Well, he is not interested in that. What he found interesting is a book about an adventure beside a glowing crystal.

I took the book and began to read it. It is about a small group of 5 people going around the world for adventures.

"Only 5? That's too low. If I would decide about it, it would be 8? 9? Hehehe." I continued to read and I find it awesome. Their adventures are good but he wanted more than this. It is also said that these five are like legends. That got me pumped!

I wanted to continue but the transponder den-den mushi started playing some kind of news. It is about a certain Dragon Hunter being held captive or worse dead somewhere in the Shimotsuki Mountains. They said that this Dragon Hunter is like a demon or some sort and a Dragonoid too!

"Dragonoid? " He'd heard about them. They are people who can transform some of their body into one of a dragon's… "I have a Dragonoid blood, why can't I turn into a dragon?" I brushed off that question. There is one answer to that. Find this man and… and? What will he do next?

"Oh well… As long as I get an adventure, it doesn't matter… heheheh. Now, how should I get out?" I tilted my head. That's a good question. How should he get out of the palace without alerting the guards or worse, alerting his Jii-chan? That will be a disaster.

Palace walls are enchanted of magic and spells. No one can go out easily unless you are a master of spells. Wait… Spells? He knew how to cast a spell! Why not use it?

"Nishishishi… I have a great idea!"

After staying in my hideout for a few hours of rummaging through the stuff there, I decided to seek Ace. This time, I turned invincible so they cannot see me. I went to his chambers and found out that he is not there. I overheard some servants saying that Ace is being called by Jii-chan.

Since that's it, then I waited in his chamber.

I decided to eat the food that he stores inside his room because the kitchen is in the second floor and his room is in the 4th floor of the palace.

I did not wait for long because Ace came.

"Hey, Lu. What are you doing here, eating in my chamber? " I grinned at him.

"I am hungry plus I am hiding from Kalifa. Hehehe." He chuckled at that. Ace is 30 years older than me. If based on appearance in human standards, he just looked like 25 years old.

"By the way, I will be gone for a few weeks, or maybe a month or so. Jii-jii gave me a mission. " He smiled at me. And my eyes went wide.

 **ACE**

"What? He gave you one! That's unfair! " Luffy pouted from what he heard from me. Well, it is really unusual for Jii-jii to give me mission but this is the best mission he gave me. The mission or rather the errands I ran before are more of political meetings which bored me to death. I have to visit nobles and other countries for political disputes. But now, this is on the field and I am excited to go to my journey.

 **FLASHBACK:**

The servant said that Jii-jii is asking for my presence in his office. I mentally noted that he might want me to attend another fucking social gathering to appease some nobles in the Empire.

I am thinking of just go and hide somewhere but mentally scratched that idea. Jii-jii can find me in less than half an hour if he wanted to be. By then, he will deliver his _fist of love._ I don't want that.

That is why I went to his office. After I knocked, he let me enter. He was sitting in his chair, his both feet in the desk full of papers while he is holding a pack of his favorite Senbei and eating some. A cup of tea is in his table.

"Oh, Ace. Sit down, sit down. " I obliged. I warily looked at him. I should always be on guard. Who knows when he would start throwing random punches just to train me?

Jii-jii looked like I am on guard and he laughed at me.

"Gahaha… Don't be so worrywart. You will end up being old… Hahaha. " I scoffed at him but I did not say anything. This is a cue to make him continue to speak. "I'd like to go to the borders of the Empire and investigate something there."

I blinked.

"What?"

"There are some rebellion ongoing. Although Shirohige might not be involved, still, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. Keep an eye on the soldiers' movements as well their officers. Oh, if you luckily meet a royal commander, be careful not to blow your identity or they might blow your head. Gahahah."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh, come on Lu. You will get yours one day." I ruffled his hair as he continue to eat while pouting. He is such a cute baby. The pouting replaced by a maniac grinning. I mentally prepared myself as to what Luffy is up to. Usually, his ideas are more eccentric than mine and far more reckless. I think the word 'careful' is not present in his vocabulary.

"I have my own adventure as well. Hehehe." I frowned a little.

"What adventure?" That is where he told me about what happened to him in the hours we are not together.

"Do you know who that guy is? He is infamous Dragon Hunter. He might try to kill you, you know." Being an elder brother, it is really a given fact that worry sometimes.

"Don't worry.. Don't worry. He can't kill me. Coz I am strong. Shishishi." Luffy patted my back a little too hard from a normal human ones. Not that I am bothered.

"Fine. Just be careful out there. Make sure to cover your tracks. Don't let anyone recognize you. "

"Ok."

The day came when I have to depart for my supposed ' _mission_ ' without any solid information aside from the issues arising in the two largest Empire who has been at peace for the last 500 years or so. I haven't met any of the royal families because Jii-jii or his general, Aokiji are the ones who went to the Royal Gatherings in the Shirohige Empire. As for the gatherings here in the palace, it always so happen that either I am sent to some errands or my Narcolepsy attacks me at such an inconvenient time.

My departure are of pure secrecy. Only Jii-jii, Aokiji, Luffy and Makino knew that I will be gone for a time being. It would be suspicious and dangerous if our enemy countries will have an information about one Imperial Prince missing in the D. Empire.

I left the castle by 2 am. I sneaked into the secret passage that are only known to the royal family. Before I left, I changed my usual Princely outfit. Jii-jii almost gave me his ultimate _fist of love_ as he saw my chose attire. I wore black cargo pants with an orange belt that have an A symbol. I have a very ridiculous necklace with skull decoration and large beaded necklace which Luffy presented as his gift. I also have an orange cowboy hat. I also wore a black ankle boots.

If anyone will ask, what's with the orange theme outfit? Well, I would like to just tell them that these clothes are fireproof so that if ever my powers would accidentally go out of hand, at least I won't be left in front of the crowd or in the middle of the road with burned clothes. I would love to save any form of embarrassment that will have my Jii-jii roll on the floor laughing at whatever predicament I would be in.

I swiftly left the royal city with an ease which is a wonder since almost everyone knew me here. Oh well, it works if it is like this then.

By the end of the day, I reached a town and kept my identity hidden as much as possible. Although I take time to observe anything that might be plausible for suspicion. I also asked some residence for any abnormalities.

I've been away for a week now and this is my third town to visit. 2 cities and I estimated 5 or 6 towns before I would reach the borders of D. Empire and Shirohige Empire. This is where everything will take a serious turn…

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4 - Luffy's Adventure

Chapter 4 – Luffy's Adventure

 **AN: Characters are from Oda-sensei's One Piece. The setup is almost similar to the story by FerriDeel.**

Enjoy!

Ace is gone and life here is boring. Well, at least the home tutor is already gone. I am lying on my bed because I just finished my spell casting lesson which pretty much been easy though I just did not show it. Ace told me not to show them any of my real powers which I wonder why. Isn't your power supposed to be used in front of the enemies? Then why hide it?

I am still confused on that part but, I followed what he said.

I left my bed and went to my secret hide out. It's been 5 days since Ace left and Jii-chan left with Aokiji this morning for something in the nearby country which left me to do what I gotta do. Hehehe.

I packed meats, lots of meat, for my journey. Before I would disappear, I went to Makino's room to say goodbye.

"Makino, I'll be going now. Hehehe. Say bye to Jii-chan for me." She blinked at me.

"And where are you going?"

"Adventure. Shishishi. Bye-bye!"

"Take care, ok. Be safe and come back alive!" I just nodded at her and in one sec, I went poof! Makino and Ace are the only ones who knew about my capabilities.

With much ease, I skirted outside the palace walls despite the protective spells around it. I went into the royal city and went north. Ace went south because of his mission. North region of the empire is where I will be going because it is where the Shimotsuki Mountain is located.

Just thinking about the adventures gives me goosebumps and I am filled with so much excitement! This will be the first time that I would be on my own without a guard with me. Just like Ace, I disregarded my princely clothes and wore a red ¾ shirt. I left it open and did not button it down. Blue pants with a yellow sash on it. My straw hat which Shanks gave me when he was still in the Empire and a sandals. It is very comfortable that's why I chose to wear it.

I passed another city which is called Dreisha City. They are so busy that they did not noticed me passing through. Nobles are around, having their servants follow them and carry their bags. I paid them no mind. I don't care about them. They are boring.

As I walked passed a restaurant, I smelled a very delicious meat. My mouth went into watering as I imagined a very delicious chunk of meat that being served in front of me. I let my instincts took over me. Without thinking, I stormed inside of the restaurant and directly sat in a table.

"Meat, please! Heheheh." The waiter reluctantly went into the kitchen to bring him meat.

"Do you have a money to pay?" The waiter asked while still holding the meat. I frowned at him. Why wouldn't he give me my meat? Without thinking, I grabbed the food from the waiter and started digging in. "Sir, do you have money to pay for that?"

This waiter is being annoying! Who cares about money anyway? Didn't they know the saying that "If you're hungry, then eat!" These people are so dumb.

"Sir, we can't have you eating something you can't pay. We will call a police to arrest you."

"Myour tsoo haanuying… Nyo chyers habout thyat? [ _You're so annoying! Who cares about that?_ ]" I glared at the waiter. He's really annoying and he's disturbing me while I am eating!

"P-pardon, sir?" I ignored him and indulged in my food. After a minute, I finished the meat and asked for seconds. "Sir, the payment." I frowned at him then started to grin.

"None… Hehehehe. " The waiter stared wide eyed and before they could react, I quickly ran out of the restaurant.

The police and the people from the restaurant were not able to chase me since I have long went to a town after the Dreisha City. Since it is dark, I set a camp in the woods which made me excited since I haven't tried having a bonfire.

The next morning, I was awakened by a growling sound of a predator. I looked at it with a half-lidded eyes. I can't recognize it at first but as I focused my eyes, I immediately recognized it. Pig? Wild pig? Or Boar? Well, whatever. All it screams is MEAT. My mouth began to water from the sight. The prey became the predator.

I did what I have to do. I hunted the meat and tadah! Instant meat!

Days passed already as I went a journey alone. How long have I been away? 6? 7? 8? Or more than that? I lost count. Well, not that I care. I am having fun. I lost count how many cities and towns I have passed. Well, not that anyone notices me anyway.

After some time, I finally arrived at the most infamous Shimotsuki Mountains. They said that dragons and demons alike lived here and the famous Dragon Hunter is being held here.

"Hehehe… I smell adventure! Let's get things started!"

I started climbing the mountain and just follow my instincts. I observed, there are so many wild meats here which means I won't starve. A day has passed since I entered the mountain forests. I am getting bored of not finding the Dragon Hunter.

I sat crossed-legged and tilted my head while thinking hardly.

"Hmmm… I need to find that person. How to find a person? Ask someone? Walk anywhere?" A little time has passed and I thought of a bright idea. Fist slamming in my palm. "That's right! I have magic power! Tch! Tch! I am such a dumbass." Oh well, but I am a genius now. I realized that solution.

I concentrated a little and perform a spell to find a wave of energy from someone here and after not too long, I found it. Then all I did was transported myself in the wave of energy that I felt.

I found myself in a cave. Really dark cave but the dark doesn't bother me at all. I can see well in the dark. I sensed someone out there. I walked near it till I was faced to face in a clearing in the end of the cave. I can presume it being a lair of dragons because there are so many around. They haven't noticed me because I am as quiet as a cat. Well, I am a **Cat.**

I noticed someone chained in the rock. He looked like he is about to die so I went near him.

"You're about to die." I grinned at him. He slowly looked at me from his gaze in the ground. He frowned. "You're the Dragon Hunter, right?"

"What do you want? Go away! " He gruffly said to me. It got me curious.

"Why are you chained in the rock? You did something to the dragons or were you hunting them?" I tilted my head as I am confused.

"Neither." He answered.

"Heh… So what are you doing then?" I sat in front of him.

"Training. Fasting."

"Huh? Why train alone? Shouldn't you have a sparring partner?" This man is so confusing.

"Survival is training. And as for sparring partners, I think they are more than enough to be one." The man grinned maniacally with a sheer determination. I looked at where he is looking at. I saw the predatory eyes of the dragons around.

"So you're really the hunter. What's your name?" I ignored the dragons which is eyeing us like we are food.

"Shouldn't you be fleeing now? They are going to eat you." I shrugged at that comment.

"I'm strong. I am not worried. Are you?" I grinned at him while asking that. He grinned back.

"Never. " That is the cue. He will be a very good companion for my adventures.

"You're really stubborn, huh? Say, you want to join me in my adventures?"

"Adventures? Don't joke around! I have no time for that!" He snorted like I am joking. I smiled at that He has guts.

"Well, I already decided to tag you along in my adventures. So, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Don't decide that by yourself!" I laughed at him.

"You're so funny. Are you trying to be funny?"

"I am not! Who are you anyway?"

"I am Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet 'cha! Yours?"

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." He answered.

"You're enchanted to stay here, aren't you? Imprisoned by these dragons." I nonchalantly said. Zoro's eyes widened at that as if asking me how the hell did I know. Well, that is simple.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" He just stared at me with a look of suspicion. I just laughed. "I am taking you out, in exchange, you will accompany me in my adventures! Nishishishi."

"Fine. How are you gonna do that then?" He is challenging me. I grinned at him. And started to work. After a little while, He stared at me with disbelief. And all I did is laugh at him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dragon Elixir

Characters are from One Piece except some of the OC...

Chapter 5 – Dragon Elixir

 **MARCO**

I still don't see any good reason why Pops have to send these two with me. Of all people to accompany me, why should it have to be them?

"Wow. You think your hairstyle is cool? Oh please, wake up in that dream!"

"Yeah, right. Why don't you go look for a mirror and see how your face paints are messed up to a point where you look like a clown! Because you really do, right now." Thatch countered. Izou's face looked horrified to what the brown haired Imperial prince said.

"How dare! These are not face paints. They are make up!"

"They are face paints because they paint your face."

"It is better compared to that ointment in your hair which made your hair look like a canon." Izou countered to offend Thatch which pretty much worked out.

"You just don't have any sense of style." He snorted to Izou. Just as much as I want to ignore them and pretend that I don't know them, I really can't stand it and my patience wore thinner now that we are already on the road.

Before they could muster any more arguments, without warning, I hit smacked their heads which gave them an anime-like bruises.

"Shut up, both of you! " They are busy caressing their now swollen heads where I hit them so I continued. "If you so much as to have a nonsense argument, I would make sure that you will have no allowances for the next three months!"

Both of them paled at the thought because that would mean that whatever vices they have will cease due to lack of allowance which I pretty much have the power to distribute.

Both pouted and I ignored them. They walked a step behind me. Even if I have no eyes in my back, I can feel that their glaring war is still ongoing but they are keeping it to themselves because they are afraid to piss me too much.

Two weeks has passed since we left the Shirohige Empire Palace. We already managed to past three cities and a few towns. In my estimation, it would take at least 4 to five days until we reach the borders.

It's already late and I decided to check on an inn to gain rest as well as information.

I chose the inn where there are more people.

The bar in the inn is almost full. The customers are having so much fun with their drinking. We paid them no attention and we went straight to the receptionist.

"We would like to have three rooms." I said. The woman, with a black hair and a faint smile nodded.

"Third floor sir." She gave us the keys and I gave the other two to Izou and Thatch. We went straight next to each of our own rooms. We decided to take at least a few hours to have rest.

Past 7, I went downstairs to the bar. Thatch is already there, talking to the receptionist. I really want to doubt that Thatch is not flirting, but by the way of their conversation, he seems to be really flirting.

"Marco! Come here. Louisse has something to say." He dragged me right after he saw me.

I hesitantly sat next to him. The receptionist seems to be on a flirting mode with Thatch. I just mentally noted to hope that Thatch haven't blown our real identities yet because I don't want to alarm any enemies or cause unnecessary commotion.

"So, what are you gonna tell to us, yoi?"

"Oh, come on now, Marco! Straight to the point? Have a little fun, will 'ya?" Thatch patted by shoulder. I ignored him. He paid no mind to that, since he was already busy talking to the receptionist.

As the talking (flirting) went on, while we are eating, Thatch suddenly asked something so trivial to our mission.

"So, this inn is so lively. It is good that no one is actually causing troubles here?" My attention went to the receptionist while awaiting for its answer.

"Trouble? Well, there are some stirs on going here. There is this group of people asking questions about the Imperial family. Then, some World Government officials went here a few days after those group arrived." That got me curious. World Government are not exactly a country or a kingdom or an empire. They are like the peace keepers of the Empires. They keep the balance in the world. It is an organization consists of many kingdoms from the world. D. Empire and Shirohige Empire are not exactly official members of this organization. Pops said that he does not trust the officials are running that organization. Akainu, the leader or from what they call, a Fleet Admiral is a one shady bastard.

"So, can you describe these group?" I asked.

"An ugly man with a heavy black beards, a loud guy which usually screams champion and a scary swordsman." I frowned at that. The receptionist sensed my distress and I am thankful that Thatch picked on quickly and started talking (flirting) with the receptionist.

Then after a few talking, Thatch asked about the World Government Officials.

"Government officials sure do their job keeping this empire in check huh? What do you think they want from this inn?" Thankfully, the woman is actually blind to our intentions.

"Well, I just overheard the, saying that this Empire needs reformation. Some of the local residents got angry because of their loyalty to the Emperor. They left a few hours after. Then, there are some guys came after them that says they are from the D. Empire."

I frowned more. Everything does not make sense at all. First, the shady group. Next, the World Government Officials, then now, someone from the D. Empire?

Just what the hell is going on?

 **ZORO**

Food is really amazing! I've been starving for a few weeks now. Being enchanted to be chained in the rock without much of a food and water makes your body numb like hell.

Since it is getting dark already, we camped in the mountain forests. This guy, named Luffy, is very excited to have a bonfire with someone. We managed to hunt a deer. We immediately cook it and since I am hungry like hell, I started digging in. I estimated to take at least 40% of the food cooked but as for Luffy, he took the rest of it.

"How can you eat like that despite having regular meals?" I asked him after I stuffed myself. He is still chewing the last few meats.

"What are you talking about? I am always hungry." He said nonchalantly. I shrugged it off. While Luffy is eating, I can't help but stare at him. I am still contemplating about what happened back then.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Fine. How are you gonna do that then?" I challenged him because me, being chained in the rock because of these stupid dragons cannot easily escape.

Spells liked these cannot be easily removed.

So I am curious as to what he will do. I observed him and before long, my eyes went as wide as it could and I bet my jaws are wide open that I am afraid it will hit the ground because of him.

"Oi! Dragons! I want you to unchain my friend here! We're going to some adventures!" He shouted. The leader of the Dragons, a dark fiery dragon approached him with predatory eyes. Obviously, he is angry at him and I mentally noted that what he is doing is so stupid. Who wants to attract the guards anyway?

The dragon growled at him. It is saying something.

"Oh, come on. Don't be grumpy! I am sure he did not meant that!" The dragon growled once more. Wait, are they having a conversation? But that's impossible! Only Dragonoids can converse with a dragon and by appearance alone, this Luffy does not look like one.

I stopped my mental questions, as Luffy faced me once again.

"He said you were bathed with too much Dragon blood in you. You killed too many dragons." My eyes went wide because of what he said. But I recovered since this topic is sensitive. Well, I have no choice but to tell my side.

"Yes, I have killed your kind more than any people here in the world." The dragon snarled at me ready to rip me to pieces but I continued talking. "But, I did not attack them first. They did that to me. It is true, I am hunting a Dragon. One particular dragon. It is a black dragon with red eyes and a scar in his face. Every town, I've been searching for that particular dragon. I've been to many mountains, and I asked the dragons there about this dragon and they started attacking me." The red dragon eyed me as if to see if I am really lying. I looked straight in the creature's eyes to let it know that I am telling the truth.

A few seconds of staring contest, it said something to Luffy. Luffy nodded then faced me.

"He said that your hunting Lavier. The Black dragon. No human or anyone who dares to ask for him. Amur said that he is the embodiment of darkness. He used to be a human and any human or person asking for him will only have only one purpose. That is power."

Now, I get it. The reason they attacked me is because they are preventing the birth of another black dragon.

"But not all those who attacked me are like you. Some of them are black with red or white patched. " I told the red dragon whose name is Amur according to Luffy.

He now wear a very worried expression. Then it spoke to Luffy.

Luffy translated it for me.

"Those dragons with patched are the followers of Lavier. They are hunting the other dragons such as Amur and his herd." I nodded at that. Maybe that is why they chained me here.

"Zoro, why do are you seeking that dragon anyway?" Luffy asked.

"I want to kill it. He killed my bestfriend. That is why I am going to make sure that he will meet his end before anyone will have the same fate as Kuina. "

Luffy wore an expressionless face. I did not react. The dragon nodded at me then it took me by surprise when he casted a spell to remove me from being chained in the rock. I gave it a questioning look but it nodded to me. Luffy grinned at that.

"He likes you. Said you are brave enough. Shishishi. " I muttered a thank you to the dragon. I was about to speak to it when we are taken by surprise with a small herd of black dragons with different patches in its body flight straight through the area where we are.

Almost all of the dragons in Amur's herd growled and seemed to prepare themselves for what it is to come.

Before we could even regain composure, two dragons attacked from both sides. I have no swords in me and I am left defenseless. I looked at Amur as he swatted the black dragon like it is some kind of bug. As for Luffy, he punched the dragon for three or four times before it stumbled to the ground.

I stared at Luffy with wide eyes. Only dragons can give another dragon a few hits before it will stumble. It requires excessive strength to do so because scales of dragons are very hard.

"How did you do that? Are you a Dragonoid?" Luffy faced me with a confused look.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You just beat that freaking dragon in just a few punches!" I exclaimed. Just how strong is this guy?

He gave me a quirk in the brow like asking me if I am stupid or what.

"Isn't punching that creature a way of beating it?" He innocently asked me. Well, I can dwell on that later on. I faced Amur.

"Where are my swords? I will fight!" He looked at me with a measuring look before my swords magically appeared in front of me. My three swords. I grinned.

"Finally, in my arms. " I said nonchalantly. A sensed a dragon approaching from 4 o'clock in position. I drew my black _meitou._ The legendary dragon sword cutter, Shusui. I parried the attack from its talons which I think the dragon did not expect. I took this opportunity to draw my cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu with my left arm and sliced the dragon's wings in half. I received a feral growl from the dragon as it stumbled and prepared itself to launch at me.

By that time, I sheathed my sword and took my position. It is time to finish this.

"Nitoryu – Iai: " The dragon started approaching me. I heard someone screamed my name and told me to watch out. I just concentrated. "Rashomon!" In the blink of an eye, the dragon received fatal wounds that almost cut is in half.

I turned to see Luffy who's eyes are shining like a diamond.

"Whoaahh.. Cool!" I smirked at him. I turned to see Amur's expression which is I think impressed.

We did not have time to keep being impressed because more dragons started attacking. Some of Amur's kinsmen fought the invaders. We also held our end. But before we could finish every single black patched dragons, they fled.

That is how the battle ended.

A few hours after the injured ones are treated, Amur and some of its kind approached me. Luffy is beside me eating meat. He's been going at it for a while now.

The dragon said something and Luffy translated it without a food in his mouth.

"He said that you fought well. You helped them save their home that is why, they will reward you for your bravery." I almost scoffed at that but I just contained it to myself.

"It is not necessary." I said as I continue to drink my sake.

Amur said something again.

"He said that it will be necessary if you are to fight Lavier." That quirked my attention.

"Fine. What is it?" Amur never said anything but he closed his eyes and started to roar. A very deafening roar. The others followed suit. I covered my ears because I am afraid it might break my eardrums. It took a while before they stopped and the next thing I saw is a light coming from the sky and went straight to my mug of sake. It glowed for a while then disappeared. I stared at it and blinked.

I looked at Amur whose expression, if I am correct, says that I should drink it. I looked at Luffy who gave me a knowing grin and nodded.

I thought for a while. Well, it wouldn't kill to try what's in it though. Plus, my guts tells me to drink it. So I drank it. It tasted the same. After drinking the whole mug, I felt nothing then after a few while, I started to feel something which beyond explanation. My vision became too focused. My hearing senses became very sensitive.

"We gave you the gift of dragons." A very unfamiliar voice told me. It's not Luffy's. Its voice is gruff and whole. I suspected where it would come from, and I looked at Amur. "You now have the Dragon Elixir." I blinked for who knows how many times. I processed it.

"You're talking to me now." Amur nodded at me. Well, it's not like it will shock me to bit.

The weird feeling started to disappear. And I looked at Amur for a more specific details.

"The Dragon Elixir only appeared once in every thousand years. It is the Dragon's Magic life force itself."

"I don't get it, but it sounds important." I honestly told Amur.

"Because it **is** important. By having it, you now have the life force of a dragon as well as our magic. No human, for the past 3000 years has given this. By having the power of a dragon, a human can put the world in chaos and eventually destroy it." Amur said seriously. I said nothing to it. So he continued.

"Your life now will last for long. You will live long like the elves or the Cheshire Cats. By just possessing it, you have enough power to kill dragons whose caliber exceeds mine or at the level of Lavier."

"Then why give it to me? Do you trust me enough to give this to me? What if I used it to wipe the entire dragon race?" I maniacally smirked at him. Amur smirked back.

"You won't. Because you are an idiot!" I glared at him. Luffy in my side started laughing while rolling on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Bahahaha…. Bwahahaha.. Z-zoro i-is an IDIOT! Bwahahah!" My eyebrows twitched in annoyance at his remark.

"Shut up!" Then I chased him to make him stop laughing at my predicament.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

After that incident, we started leaving the Shimotsuki Mountains. We are going East, wherever the position that is.

 **Somewhere in the dark…**

 **"You think they have valuables? They look like scavengers though." Said the guy with a long nose and a curly hair.**

 **"Oh, shush! As long as they have anything… It will be fine. Besides, our monster doctor will need the money to save that perverted cook. Jeez… They really are trouble. " Said the woman with a strawberry blond hair as they kept on looking at the two idiots eating having conversation in front of the bonfire.**

There… A bit long, but worth it! I love Zoro to no end!

The plot of this story is very long.. Please bear with it.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 - Enemies of Allies?

Chapter 6 – Enemies or Allies?

 **Characters are owned by Oda-sensei's. The OCs are mine…**

World Government – A worldwide organization that overlooks the peace of countries. They prevent a large scale war that might eventually destroy the world if issues and problems from different countries arise.

Supernatural beings are too powerful to be left alone that is why, small kingdoms and countries secured an organization to gain protection from anything that the bigger kingdoms or empires might throw at them.

The World Government is being led by the Fleet Admiral, Akainu, who believes in an Absolute Justice. World Government's reputation is good. They have justice where countries doesn't. But… along the justice the people knew, there are still unsettled things lurking around in the darkness.

"Shirohige is sick. His death will cause a stir in the world's balance. But his sons and daughters hold a high influence of power. " said the man on the left.

"D. Empire is too unpredictable. They are too selfish. Plus, we don't have any solid information about the D. Princes. Emperor Garp has been making sure that the two princes are away from the eyes of public." The man on the right side of the table said.

"Princes from D. Empire are too discreet. There are only a few who knew them by their faces. Some, only saw them with cover on their faces." The man with sun glasses said.

"It's been a wonder why they haven't been introduced to the public when they have reached past their age of induction. That Garp bastard is up to something."

"Shirohige's Imperial princes have gained far more influence than we thought. They have been receiving allies from different parts of the world. That will be dangerous."

"Keep an eye on both empires. We don't want a big alliance that might stir the balance of the world. Remember, this is for justice!"

 **Somewhere in a place in New World…**

"Achoo!" Garp wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Did I get a cold?" he asked while scratching his head.

"Ahh, you know, idiots don't get a cold…" General Aokiji said while still on his bike.

"Shut up Greenhorn! Who are you calling an idiot huh?" He shouted but the General ignored him. They are currently on their way to palace after two weeks of being on journey.

Garp can't help but wonder what Ace has been doing right now. And he is more worried what Luffy is doing. Knowing the devious kid, he might be up to something and start doing ridiculous things.

"I hope he's not doing anything stupid. That kid will become the death of me. (heavy sigh)"

 **IZOU**

I hate this journey! Oh, not really that much of hate, but still, I hate it!

Well, to be precise, I hate being with this pompadour guy named Thatch which in my thought only knew how to flirt with girls. Actually, he does know some things like cooking. He makes good food which I won't and NEVER admit to anyone especially to my siblings.

He is also a good fighter. He won't be a commander if he is not a good fighter and obviously, he is a prince.

I can stand being with him if and only IF he stops being annoying which I highly doubt will happen anytime soon during our journey which irritates me to no end. In the days that we traveled, he starts being annoying at irritates the hell out of me and Marco will get pissed and scold us like children. Hell, there was even one time that Marco really got annoyed and left a bruise on our heads!

"You're frowning too much, yoi." Marco nudged me. We are currently in the inn, eating our breakfast. It will take us only a day before we reach the borders of Shirohige Empire. We are seated in an area not too far away from where Thatch is seated while talking to the local women and obviously flirting with them. What should I expect from a playboy Imperial prince? Honestly, these women have no taste! Who wants to have a pompadour man flirting with them anyway?

"I am just wondering if all his brain could think is flirting every single fucking time he has a chance. All he did during our stay here. " I said to Marco. No one has to tell me that I am obviously glaring daggers to the brown-haired man. Actually, I can hardly call it brown because it almost look like red. Anyways, I am talking about Mr. Pompadour.

My eyes darted to Marco as I heard him scoffed at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Seriously, he is consenting the flirting.

"That is his way of doing things. We have our own way of getting things done, yoi." I quirked my eyebrows more.

"Seriously? Getting things done? More like getting the girls on his bed." I snorted at Marco. I waited for him to scold me for talking like that but he just gave me an amused look then replied.

"If I don't know any better, I might think you are a nagging girlfriend, yoi." I don't really have to look at the mirror at how horrified my expression looks like.

" A-are freaking kidding me? **ME?** Jealous and nagging girlfriend of that idiot? You are seriously out of your mind! I mean, who wants to be that Pompadour's girlfriend?!" Marco raised both of his hands in the air to surrender and probably try stop me but his smirk and the message in his eyes says otherwise.

"Fine! Fine, yoi! But I never mentioned about the word _jealous_." He said then drank his coffee. I was about to retort when a familiar voice has suddenly been heard behind me.

"Jealous? Who's jealous?" Something just snapped at me by hearing that J-word from the mouth of Mr. Pompadour.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

 **MARCO**

Maybe, just maybe, this whole mission thing with Izou and Thatch is not so much of a bad thing. We are having a breakfast here and Thatch get to his usual way of getting information which proves to be useful since the last inn we went to where we found a rather interesting information.

Izou sat with me. There is silence in the first few minutes when Izou suddenly have to start his annoying ramble about all the flirting Thatch did which I found amusing. And when I said that she looks like a nagging girlfriend, she started blushing furiously and her expression is really priceless! Totally priceless!

I know that I am not the type to tease, but it wouldn't hurt to tease one the guys who caused me stress for the past two weeks of our journey.

And, I can't say that I regret ever saying that because she started rambling already and when Thatch suddenly decided to show up with the million-berry question of: "Jealous? Who's jealous?"

Izou fled from the scene and shoved Thatch out of the way which cause him to stumble on his feet. I know she will never admit that she fled with a visible blush in her cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" Thatch innocently asked me as I continue to chuckle at what just happened while Thatch continued to frown at me like I am going crazy.

After that incident, Izou started giving me glares. I paid her no mind while Thatch seems pretty slow on what's going on but he said nothing.

We resumed our journey and finally, we reached the borders of the kingdom. We immediately went to the gates of D. Empire. Luckily, we have documents that allowed us to pass. Those documents are from the time when we are not known as Imperial princes and princess.

As we reached the town nearest to the borders between the two empires, we immediately received information about a certain group that the previous locals in each town we visited had described.

Lucky for us, we are able to catch a glimpse on what they look like as well as their names. Teach, the big guy with curly black hair and a few missing teeth. Jesus Burgess, the champion guy and a swordsman, Shilew of the Rain. These guys are assassins, as far as we can tell but the big question is, who is there boss? Who are they sent to kill?

Mercenary assassins are common around. These assassins are hired by nobilities and royalties. But having these dangerous three people on the same side is pretty bad looking. It only means that something big is about to happen.

"Should we follow them, right now?" Thatch asked me as we saw them leaving the town already.

"No. It's too dangerous going head on with these guys. We don't know what we are up against. I'll send a word to Pops then, we will gather more information about them. We can catch them in a few days." I said. Although this Teach guy is not well known unlike Shilew of the Rain, I can sense something from him. He's hiding something that might upset the power balance.

"We should start now before they could gain distance from us." Izou suggested then we started asking around.

 **ACE**

It is good to be outside the palace walls. It is like you are free of anything like responsibilities, pressures and of course the _fist of love_ from Jii-jii. Although I missed Luffy. I wonder what he's been up to right now. He said that he would go and seek adventures starting with the Dragon Hunter which I think is pretty much reckless considering that person is dangerous but since Luffy is such a stubborn man, I wouldn't waste my time convincing him otherwise.

I have reached the borders already. It's a good thing that people around these area don't recognize me by my face as one of the D. Imperial princes because it will be helpful to not announce to any possible enemies like "Hey! I'm one of the D. Empire's Imperial princes! Come here and take information from me!" That would be a big NO THANK YOU.

Besides, Jii-jii told me to be wary of exposing who I am. I quote: _"Oh, if you luckily meet a royal commander, be careful not to blow your identity or they might blow your head."_

He said that like its and everyday warning and it's as if its normal. Well, I wouldn't dwell on that because Jii-jii has always been carefree which sometimes a good thing is. Just sometimes.

I settled in an inn which doesn't have more people which is contrary to a person who is searching for information. Maybe I will just go around and see what information I can get. For now, I will just observe the surroundings.

After settling in the inn a few kilometers away from the forest, I started going around. It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and people are starting to be at the bars already. This town is pretty decent but thugs are still around.

I went around and ask a few locals about this town. I told them that I am a tourist from the neighboring country. Thankfully they bought it because of my clothing. I found that people have been in and out of the borders the past few months. D. Empire is never strict when it comes to tourist and this is such a big Empire. The Imperial family can't keep everything in check of everything. It's even a wonder that Jii-jii managed to issue orders and start working than go and just have his tea.

As I continue to go around, I found some World Government Officials roaming in the city. They have grey cloaks to cover their uniforms but they can't hide anything from me. They have been observing the town for some time now and people paid them no mind because they look like normal people.

Then, the bizarre group joined in. I pretended to be sitting in one of the public benches while eating manju. I am trying to be as discreet as possible but this group, they are standing out too much.

"Zehahah. This town is good. Good pies too! Zehahah." A man, probably the leader, with a long curly black hair and a very distinguishable missing teeth is walking not far from my position.

"Weehahah. Maybe I can ask for a good fight here! Weehahah." The huge guy with a belt that might be mistaken as a champion belt is laughing and looking around searching for fight. I was trying to be observant but, in a most unexpected time did my Narcolepsy attacked and seconds from that moment, I saw black and fell asleep.

 **LUFFY**

Are these people stupid or what? Or are they trying to be funny? Seriously, they are being funny.

This guy with the long nosed suddenly started throwing seeds that suddenly grows into something. Then this beautiful orange-haired woman tried to sneak behind Zoro only to meet with a deadly sword pointing in her throat.

I am chunking my meat while looking at them. What would they gain from sneaking on us? They are really stupid.

"So, who are you, thieves?" Zoro asked them. I think he's trying to be scary though he is not scary which makes me wonder how the long nosed guy's knees keep on shaking.

"W-w-we w-want to c-c-check on y-y-you…" The long nosed guy keep on shaking. Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. Hands still on his sword which rests on his shoulder.

"You have a very funny nose." I straightly said at him. There is no point in not saying right?

"Oi! You don't have to mention that! Leave my nose out of it!" The guy snarled at me and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Hahaha. Your expression is funny!"

"Luffy, these guys are thieves. They tried to rob us." Zoro told me and I looked at him.

"Huh? There is nothing they could take from us though. I have no money and I am sure as hell that you are poor." I chewed another meat after saying that.

"O-Oi!" Zoro frowned at me with an embarrassed look.

"These guys are so stupid. You should rob someone with good money." I said to them then the orange haired woman suddenly bolted up at me.

"What?! You have no money?!" she shouted. Honestly, why are they so worked up about money? What's so good about it anyway? I can't eat it!

"Yeah. We're broke." I watched as the face of the beautiful woman turned into a horrified face.

"Then why are we here in the first place?! There's nothing here to rob! I shouldn't have listened to you, Usopp!" she shouted and stomped her feet in the ground in frustration.

"O-Oi! Nami, you're the one who told me that we should rob them." The guy named Usopp said. And the woman named Nami turned to Usopp with the scariest face in the whole universe.

"HUH? Did. You. Say. Something?" The woman said and Usopp started quivering.

By that time, Zoro went to my side with a sake on his hand while I continue to eat my meat.

"Why are they so worked up?" Zoro said.

"Who knows? Maybe… They are trying to be funny?"

… Luffy continued to chunk his meat while Zoro looked t him with a skeptical expression as he said: "What kind of reasoning is that?"

The thieves, Usopp and Nami continued to have their very… **unusual** conversation…

After the banter died down, Zoro continued his interrogation.

"So, who are you?"

"I am Usopp. I am a sniper-magician of plants." The long nosed guy said. "I've been able to snipe many enemies during my hundred-year quest and they-" he could have continued to ramble but Nami interrupted him. Zoro could care less though.

"I am Nami. Nice to meet you. I love money and I am a magician of weather. Ah, I am also a navigator." She smiled at them but Zoro looked at her with untrusting look while Luffy looked expressionless while still eating. Zoro scolded him by telling him to stop eating and at the same time hitting the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing here in the mountain? It is very dangerous here you know." Luffy said to them.

"We are searching for money. A friend of ours is sick and our doctor can't have medicines because of lack of money." Nami started crying.

"We can't go to hospital and buy a blood because we have no money." Usopp said. "Sanji have a rare blood type and we can't just ask for blood without money. If its simple wound, Chopper will just easily treat it, but it's a loss of blood so, we have resort to this. "

Luffy and Zoro nodded at that.

Silence fell.

"Where's your friend now? We might be able to help them." Luffy suddenly said out of the blue.

"Oi, Luffy, they just tried to rob us, we can't trust them! They might try to stab us you know." Zoro told him because he is apparently not trusting to any strangers. Well, Luffy might be an exception.

"Don't mind, don't mind.. Hahah. We are strong, you know! Hahaha." Zoro just sighed at that comment and decided to just tag along since he have nothing better to do.

Nami and Usopp on the other hand just stared at Luffy and start wondering if he is serious or not because in this time, no one will offer you help just because they just wanted to.

"T-thanks, but, who are you guys? We don't know your names yet." Usopp asked them.

"I'm Zoro."

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet 'cha!" Luffy saluted to them.

After a while, Nami and Usopp looked at each other and nodded. It is a silent agreement to them.

"Ok. We'll lead you to them." Nami said. Luffy cheered like the usual and grinned at her. Then, something really hit him.

"Wahh!" He suddenly shouted.

"What's the matter Luffy?" Zoro asked, his hands already on his swords as if enemy is about to attack.

"I forgot to write a letter to my grandpa!"

"Huh?" Luffy paid him no mind.

"Wait a minute." Zoro just frowned at his response, and slightly annoyed by how reckless this man is. As far as he know, Luffy has been traveling for weeks now and he forgot to write a damn letter?!

Luffy walked a bit far from them and he started scrambling from his bag like he's looking for something. The three of them waited for him.

Luffy on the other hand started writing in a magic paper. He sent the letter to the palace with a spell. Afterwards, he laughed.

"Shishishi… Time for adventures!"

 **AN: I really love Zoro and Luffy's tandem.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Letter and Meeting

Chapter 7 – Letter and Meeting

 _Again: One Piece characters are from Oda-sensei. OCs are mine… Then again, I might change the story's way of writing because having a first person speaking is very hard. I have to constantly change the manner of writing depending on the characters' behaviors. Especially to Luffy's. Anyhow, this will be a third person POV from now on._

 **Garp:**

Why did he have to even ask? Garp just stared, deadpanned upon having the magical letter in his hands.

He have read it for like a couple of times and every time he read it, it just made him more furious than ever.

And for the nth time after reading it, he started to crumple the piece of magical paper until it turned into a messy ball.

Actually, sending a letter to Garp wouldn't be a bad idea especially if it's from his grandsons because he is such a _loving_ grandfather who wants love from his grandsons. That is only and **only** if it weren't for the contents of the letter.

It said:

 _Dear Jii-chan,_

 _I am on my way to more adventures. I'll be back after. :D_

 _Luffy_

"LUFFY! You ungrateful brat! You're the son of my child and you dare to send me a letter! You selfish cheeky brat!" His voice is so loud that Aokiji is afraid, the whole palace might have head it. The magical paper thrown recklessly to the floor in the throne room.

They just arrived from their journey from the East. Right after they arrived, he had asked where Luffy is and the servants told him that he was gone.

He almost went berserk if not only for General Aokiji's interruption. Then on his way to the throne room, he found the letter in his chair.

"That cheeky brat have the guts to go wayward when this is time of crisis! Dangers are everywhere! Especially, someone is after them." He sighed heavily at that.

"Arara… That selfishness is one trait they got from you, you know." Aokiji said to Garp while he is sitting on his own chair.

"What?!"

"Nothing… Nothing…" Aokiji just waved him off with disinterest. "But it might be a good thing that he is away from the palace. We don't want the enemies to find them in one obvious place." Garp thought for a moment then afterwards, he burst out laughing.

"Bwahahah. As expected of my grandson! Hahaha." Aokiji rolled his eyes at the emperor's own comment.

"But you know, they might capture him easily now that he is outside the palace protective walls."

Garp only laughed at what Aokij said.

"Nope. I think this is fine as it is. Let those bastards come here. No one gets away from me after showing interest on my grandsons."

"You sent the elder one in great dangers, you know. Shirohige Empire is not exactly safe for Ace to dwell on. Besides, the assignment you gave him will just take him a month at most before he will come back here. The people that are after him might have a ring on that."

"Nah… I will just send him a message. Its better that both Ace and Luffy will not stay in the same place for long. It will give us time to think of who wanted my grandsons' powers. They have to step over my dead body before that comes. And I will make sure that their bones will crack once I get my hands on them!"

 **ACE**

"Achoo!" Ace wrinkled his nose. Did he catch a cold? Hmm… Nah… That's impossible. He never got a cold before in his entire existence, so why now?

He decided not to dwell on that too much because it is just a small matter.

Ace walked to the nearby restaurant to grab something for his dinner. Apparently, he lost sight of the man he suspected of being dangerous because of his narcoleptic attack a few hours ago but he did find a good information about them such as their names and where they are going. Since it is almost dawn already, he decided to just continue his journey tomorrow. It will be a good thing to rest before heading to somewhere or to someone he knows nothing about.

Whatever thoughts he had in his mind was pushed aside as a smell of delicious food caught his very sensitive smell and before he knew it, he is entering the restaurant.

He went straight to the counter to order food. He ordered food for at least 5 people which earned him a curious look from the waiter. Their looks are just like asking him how he can eat that much or is he even joking around, but Ace never cared. He's hungry and the food here looks like it can pass to almost Makino's food.

As soon as the food arrived he started digging it in. The bartender in that counter or maybe he is the owner, oh well whatever. Whoever he is, Ace would keep his manners and start having conversation with him.

It's good to know that the man is pretty cheerful himself. They started a very good conversation while Ace was eating when suddenly, out of the blue, his narcolepsy started attacking him and before he knew it, he collapsed – face stuffed on his own food while the fork that held his meat was on the air.

What a good way to have the climax of conversation…

 **MARCO**

Since they are staying for the night, Izou had asked Marco that they should go the restaurant to eat since she apparently had enough of food in the inns they stayed in and Marco agreed because it will be good to have a change for a matter.

They went to the restaurant who is actually popular in this town. They want a peace and quiet place but this place seems to be under a commotion. That is what they caught from the first second they went in. People are hovering over the counter because, they heard, someone _died_.

"Uhm, excuse me, but what is going on?" Marco asked the first person he saw that came from the hovering people in that counter. He can't clearly see what they are getting pump up for so he opted to ask first. He does not want to dwell their noses where it is not necessary.

"Someone just collapsed in the counter while having a conversation with the owner. They are suspecting that he ate something that caused his death." The woman in her 40's – as far as what Marco can tell - said to him. Marco frowned at that.

"Why don't we see it first?" Thatch said to Marco. He nodded then they walked near the counter and the people that is actually hovering there. Being tall helps him to see what the people are clamoring for though he can only see a orange cowboy hat and a dark head.

"We can't see clearly here." Izou said to Marco and Thatch. Before they could respond, she pushed past the people and the two Imperial princes followed suit.

After a few seconds of pushing people out of the way, they are able to be in the front row of the show. Marco saw how ridiculous of a show this is.

The person who _died_ according to people, have the most ridiculous position you can think of how a normal person die. The man, topless at that, is sitting in the stool in front of the counter, still holding his fork with meat in it and his face is shoved in the food which Marco assumed the person is eating before he died.

If this is not an awkward and ridiculous situation, Marco would have stood there and admire the person's muscled back. He have a slightly tanned skin. From what Marco can tell, this man is an inch or two shorter than him which is not bad for a height of a man.

The back of his mind keep on telling himself to just keep a low profile and just leave the scene and have dinner with his siblings but there is something about this man that he just can't shake off which is ridiculous because he does not know this man – well except for the man's back which Marco shamelessly got acquainted with the use of his blue eyes.

Regardless of the warning his mind said, his body might have worked on his own as before he could comprehend everything, he stepped out of the front row of the show to go closer to the counter and near the _dead_ man. Though the man seems to be alive for some reason. His siblings followed suit and stood there by his side.

"What caused his death?" Marco asked the owner of the restaurant.

"W-we a-are just having a g-good conversation when he suddenly collapsed while eating." The man stuttered. Now, what he said is confusing indeed. Marco was about to reply to the owner when someone from the crowd suddenly came out of the shadow and spoke.

"He collapsed before too. That man collapsed after seeing the bizarre group this afternoon." Marco frowned at that thought. Could it be that those group of assassins did something to this man? Did they kill him through magic? Then who is this man to harbor such enemies?

Izou frowned along with Thatch. Izou started to say something when the strangest things happened before his eyes.

"That is pretty bad… Do you know-"

"Mmp—Hah!" All the people there have their eyes as wide as it could be while their jaws hanging that it might hit the floor soon. Who would blame them though? The man, they thought who was dead just raised his head from the plate he just collapsed at. Even Marco, with his calm and collected attitude and demeanor can't help but be surprised at that. Thatch and Izou are just the same.

Thank goodness that the owner was able to bounce back from the shock and approached the man.

"U-uhm, excuse me sir? B-but, are you alright?" The owner was a bit careful of speaking. If anyone will ask, Marco thinks that the owner might have added this to his sentence: _Aren't you supposed to be dead?_

Marco could not see the full face of the man. All he could see is the side view of his face. And just from seeing the side of his face, Marco could already conclude that this man is undoubtedly handsome. He can see freckles on the man's face which he found cute.

 **Ugh… This is insane!** Marco told himself because no matter how you see it, this is beyond insane, because he is on a mission, a crucial one at that and all he could think of the moment is how cute the freckles is.

Marco shook his head and focused himself on the current situation. The man is currently blinking his eyes and stared at the man. Marco thinks he is processing what the man told him. The next thing he saw is the man searching for something which at this point, is a table napkin, and he wiped the stuff from his face then faced the owner.

"Man… I fell asleep…" All of us are contemplating on what he just said. Then the crowd reacted.

"You fell asleep like that?!" The man looked back at the crowd with a straight face then muttered something like a question about why the people are getting excited. He then faced the owner.

"Did you hire comedians here or something?" The owner just blinked at him and does not know how to respond to that.

"Uhmm, no. But a-as long as your fine…" The crowd started to disassemble but Marco and his siblings just stayed there.

"That's pretty weird." Thatch whispered to me. I only managed to respond a nod. Izou on the other hand walked in closer to the man.

"Uh, excuse me mister, are you alright?" The man looked at Izou and grinned. Marco swear, from the moment he saw the full view of the man's face that it is one of the most handsome faces he saw in his life. The prominent nose, slightly red lips and eyes that are very expressive plus those cute freckles.

"I am fine, thank you." He politely said. Then he looked at Marco and Thatch's direction but mostly on Marco's. They stared at each other for a while. Marco managed to put on his normal stoic and collected face while the man smirked at him or was it a smile? Marco does not care because whatever he just gave at Marco, it is gorgeous.

"You sure you did not eat something bad that made you collapsed?" Thatch asked which pretty much broke off the staring we are doing. Marco averted his eyes from the stranger but managed to do it for a short moment because the next thing he knew is his eyes glued on the stranger while he is talking to Thatch.

"Uh, that. Hehe. It's just my narcolepsy." The man sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head with a slight embarrassment. "Oh, I'm Ace, by the way."

"I'm Thatch." Ace gave his hand and Thatch shook it.

"I'm Izou." Ace shook her hand and then it is my time.

"And I'm Marco." Then, those onyx eyes, those expressive eyes that hold so much in them, adorned with a slight smirk from his luscious lips and Marco even wondered what it would feel if those lips are pressed against his.

Marco mentally groaned at that thought and shook his head slightly. Then he gave Ace a simple smile and shook his hand.

The moment those hand touched his, Marco's phoenix is already screaming for wanting more of that warmth and Marco can't help but wonder why. Though, he can agree with his inner phoenix, because he, himself wanted to keep Ace's hand clasped with his own.

Someone cleared their throat and that is when they both realized that they have been staring with each other, hands still clasped together.

Marco reluctantly let go and slightly cleared his throat too to clear his mind. He looked at Izou who gave him that smug look of hers and Marco's alarm system started screaming in his mind that what that look implies is nothing sort of thing he wanted and it will be trouble.

"So, Ace. Would you like to join us in our table? I bet you are _lonely_ here by yourself. A little company will not bother you, would it?" Marco almost rolled his half-lidded eyes as the word **_lonely_** is clearly emphasized.

"Yeah! I think you are an interesting company to have. So, what do you say?" Thatch agreed with Izou which is pretty rare. Marco mentally noted that part.

Marco half-heartedly prayed that Ace would somehow say no because having him as a company would make Izou dwell on whatever idea he have. But, on the back of his mind, he wanted to know who this Ace person is and eventually make friends with him then – Marco cut the idea already and just told himself that he wanted to know Ace because there is something about him that is interesting which might contribute to their mission.

"Sure, I guess." He wanted to be disappointed but he seriously can't.

With that, they moved to a table with four chairs. Ace stand up which gave Marco a glimpse of his perfect abs.

As they moved along, him trailing behind Ace, Marco can't help but check Ace's back out. And that perfect arse.

Lucky for him, Izou sat next to Thatch which left him sitting next to Ace.

 **ACE**

Ace never felt more embarrassed during his narcoleptic attacks before, until now. He does not know of the reason why he should because this narcoleptic attacks happened very often and with way more embarrassing scenes than this but because of one presence, he felt inclined to feel embarrassment.

The moment he woke up from his collapsed state, the owner of the place asked him if he was alright then all he did was to find a table napkin then wiped his face. Then someone asked him if he really was alright and that is where he's been aware of the three presences beside him.

Izou, the woman with a make up on and is currently wearing a light purple kimono dress was the first to talk to Ace. Due to the worries she showed, Ace introduced himself. They each introduced himself as Thatch, Izou and of course, Marco.

At first, what Ace thought is a tropical fruit because of Marco's exotic hairstyle. Ace can't help but slightly smirked at him but what really captivated Ace's attention was that half-lidded eyes that looked bored and those blue eyes which he rarely sees.

Ace found Marco handsome and very gorgeous. In fact, he can't help but stare at those eyes and hold his hand for long if not only for the interruption from Izou.

Ace fought a blush to go visible because that is really, way really embarrassing.

When Izou invited Ace to join them in their table, he thought that having ties here would be bad because he will have to leave sooner or later but despite that, he still agreed to sit with them and fortunately enough, he ended up sitting next to Marco which made him more nervous for some reason.

The food they ordered arrived after a few minuteds.

Ace observed as Izou keep looking at Marco with smug look. Though I just paid it no mind because they might have been teasing a few moments later. Thatch started the conversation. He seems to be a cheerful person.

"So, Ace are you a traveler? You seemed new here according to the locals judging from the show you put off." He gave Ace a playful and teasing smile. Ace took no offense on that comment.

"Yeah. I travelled from North here just to you know, see things other from where I lived. How about you guys, your travelers too?"

"Yes, we do. We're siblings by the way." Izou said. "Where are you staying Ace? And don't you feel cold dressed like that? You're practically half-naked." Ace laughed at that.

"I'm just comfortable this way. I am staying in an inn, not far from here though. I'll be leaving tomorrow for another travel." Ace silently prayed they won't really interrogate him too much because he is not a good actor himself.

"So, you love to travel, huh?" Marco finally have the time to speak. Ace almost jolted from surprise but he managed to keep calm and answer.

"Yeah, this is my first time to travel this long. I've travelled before but only to run errands for my Jii-jii." Ace almost said that this travel is also an errand for Jii-jii too but he bit back the words because that would be too much to tell strangers thought deep inside of Ace, he thinks that these guys are trustworthy enough.

"That's good. There are so much to see in the world aside from where you live. Where do you live, anyway?" Ace tensed at that because if he honestly said that he loves in the D. Empire palace, that would give away who he is and he would avoid that.

"I live in the Mt. Colvo Forest. I and my brother had a small hut there." That is not quite a lie because he and Luffy really have a hut there. More like their secret base when they were kids. Mt. Colvo is not far from the D. Palace and there is a passage that went right straight to that mountain. That is a secret passage in case of emergencies and he and Luffy use it to get away from the training lessons of the emperor or just to skip classes.

"How about you guys?"

"We really can't tell you the full details but we are on a mission. We travel because of that. We came from a neighboring country." Thatch said. Ace appreciated that they did not tell any lie about that.

"Oh. Don't worry, I won't ask further about that since it sounds important. Anyways, are you leaving this town tomorrow?"

"Yes. We have to finish this as soon as possible, so, we will leave early tomorrow."

"That sounds intense enough. Anyway, I will hope you will achieve what your mission is." After eating, they paid for the bill and went out of the restaurant. While walking, they talked more and more.

Ace found out that Thatch is a good cook and he promised Ace that he would cook once they saw each other sometime. Izou is very meticulous when it comes to dressing. Marco just stayed silent most of the time but he gave a few comments here and now.

Ace found out that he is a very serious and responsible brother which he can relate to since Luffy is such a walking disaster.

Later, they arrived in the inn where they are staying. Ace bid farewell from them and walked to his inn a few minutes of walk away from theirs. Before he could walk out, Ace managed to look back and he saw Marco was looking as well.

Ace gave a smile to him and he smiled back which caused butterflies in Ace's stomach to twirl but he felt happy because of that.

After giving a wave, he walked to his inn with a happy brimming grin plastered in his face.

 **TEACH's GROUP OF ASSASSINS**

"Captain, are you sure this is the way to the D. Palace? This is forest you know." Jesus Burgess asked Teach.

"Of course. They said that the palace is near a mountain forest. So this must be the way. Zehahah."

"(Sigh) We should have brought Lafitte with us. He is a good navigator. If he's with us, then we won't be lost here with this idiot leading us." Shilew said.

Teach just laughed at his comment.

"Don't worry, we will find the D. princes soon enough. I will reclaim what is rightfully mine! They will know their next emperor as Marshall D. Teach! Zehahaha." Teach had said.

"But captain, we are not going kill them you know. **They** still need to extract their powers from their bodies, you know." Burgess said but Teach did not reply. He can only think of dominating the D. Empire with his own hands.

"Garp will regret ever exiling me! The throne will be mine! No, the whole world will be mine! Zehahaha." Teach laughed maniacally at that. The thought of having the empire in his hands is thrilling enough.

 **AN:**

 **There…. Longer than the other chapters. The first meeting of Ace and Marco is almost the same as that scene in Alabasta where Ace fell asleep. It is one of my favorite funny scenes…**

 **Have any suggestions? Review!**

 **Next chapter will be about Luffy's meeting with Nami and Usopp's friends. R &R! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Strawhats

**Chapter 8 – Strawhats**

 **LUFFY**

Luffy stared at the creature in front of him. He stared at it with a straight look and the creature can't help but feel uncomfortable under the stare of a man he never met before until now.

"D-Don't s-stare at me l-like that, you bastard!" The creature hissed at Luffy but anyone can see that it is afraid.

Luffy on the other hand is still staring.

"Luffy, stop staring at the creature." Zoro said to Luffy. They arrived in Nami and Usopp's hideout not too long ago and they are greeted with a pale and sick blond with curly brows, and a creature which Zoro can't put a name on which is why Luffy has been staring at it for a while now.

"Oi! Zoro!" Luffy called out with his deadly serious voice. Zoro stared at him from where he is sitting to listen to him. By instinct, he reached for his swords, ready to attack anyone or anything.

Nami and Usopp silently observing from the sidelines can't help but sweatdropped at the atmosphere. Then Luffy started to say something.

"He's a Tanuki… Maybe we can eat his meat." Zoro comically dropped from where he is sitting at what Luffy had said with a deadly serious face.

"I am not a Tanuki! I am a reindeer! REINDEER!" The creature shouted at Luffy.

"But you're talking. Reindeers don't talk." The creature deadpanned at that and just stared at Luffy with a very shaky eyes. Luffy kept staring and the next thing he saw is the creature crying and running to hide. Though the way it is positioned behind the table can't be called hiding because his body is way visible and the position is reversed. "Isn't it the other way around?"

Once again, the creature deadpanned and now, he properly hid behind the table. As Luffy is currently processing what happened, he started laughing.

"Bwahahaha. You're so funny! Hey, do you want to come with me in my adventures? Shishishi."

"Luffy, aren't you here to just _help_ them?" Zoro reminded Luffy. He stand up and went to Nami for explanation of the situation.

"The one lying there with a excessive blood loss is Sanji. The creature behind the table in Chopper. He is a doctor."

"Whoahh! Cool!" Luffy's eyes are shining with admiration to Chopper.

"D-don't think t-that will m-make me h-happy, you bastard!" Chopper hissed but contrary to what he is saying, his actions seems happy enough about the compliment.

"So, what happened to that man?" Zoro asked Nami who just sighed that is why Usopp took the explanation part.

"Well, you see, he had a nosebleed."

"Nosebleed?" Luffy and Zoro tilted their heads at that.

"W-well, he lost too much blood because of nosebleed." Usopp finished.

"That's pretty idiotic. What is he? A pervert?" Nami and Usopp sighed at that which only confirms Zoro's question.

"Then, if he is lacking of blood, why don't you give him some?" Luffy, who shamelessly raided the house's food compartment asked.

"Oi! This isn't your house!" Usopp shouted which is ignored. Nami took the explaining in this matter.

"We don't have the same blood type. He's RH Negative. That's rare and expensive plus the hospital in the central town refused to give us any blood without money. We could have steal something in the town, but there are so many soldiers there and we are wanted bandits."

Zoro nodded at that.

"What should we do, Luffy?" he asked.

Luffy walked out of the kitchen area with food in his right hand. After shoving the food in his mouth, he searched for something in his bag. He threw here and there until he found something he's been looking for.

"Ahah! Here." He found a necklace of some sort with an emblem on it. He tossed it to Nami which eyed it carefully. After a few seconds, Nami's eyes went wide because he might have seen something unbelievable.

"T-this.. How did you get this?!"

"What is it, Nami?" Usopp examined what Luffy threw. Then his reactions are almost the same as Nami. "T-t-t-this, w-why do y-you have this? A-are you a knight?"

"Knight?" Zoro looked at Luffy and he laughed at that thought. Luffy might be a little muscular, more like leaned muscular but he is not a knight.

"Nope." Luffy answered Usopp's query.

"Then, why do you have the emblem of the D. Empire? Only the elite knights can have this. It is only given by the Emperor himself or the D. princes." Nami asked.

Luffy looked bored at the explanation.

"Hm? Yeah, I can give that to anyone." Nami and Usopp stared at Luffy while Chopper slowly came out of where he is hiding to listen to the conversation. And Zoro only sat silently behind Luffy.

Zoro already have the idea of who Luffy is because of his Dragonoid brute strength and his manner of behavior. Before he drank the elixir, all he thought is that Luffy is some extraordinary human but after having the Dragon Elixir in his system, he must have inherited the traits of the dragons to know things.

He never believed that tales that Dragons have a way of knowing things, but right now, he just had the exact trait though he has not been paying attention to it.

"Then, y-y-you're a prince?!" Usopp and Nami said at the same time. Usopp immediately bowed to the ground and asking forgiveness for his insolence while Nami just stared at Luffy. Maybe he is planning to extort treasure from Luffy knowing he is a prince.

"Huh? You don't have to do that you know. Who cares if I am a prince, does it even matter? You people are so weird. Hehehe." He nonchalantly waved at the people and Nami, Usopp and Chopper's reactions are about to say: **_Aren't you the weird one?_**

"Anyways, with this, we can get a blood from the town. Usopp, you can get the blood from the town. Zoro, go with him and pretend that you are a knight."

"Huh? Why are you giving me orders woman? You're not my boss!" Nami ignored Zoro much to his delight.

After rummaging through the house's belongings, they found a more knightly clothes for Zoro which he reluctantly agreed to wear. Luffy told him that he should go. He is now wearing an armor. His usual long green long tunic shirt has been removed. Except for his Hamaraki and his bottom clothes which looks ok. He now wears the usual clothes with armor.

"Zoro, here's yours. Hehehe." Luffy tossed a gold emblem to Zoro. Unlike the other one he tossed to Nami, this one is a little bit bigger.

Without a question, Zoro wore the emblem while Usopp wore the one that Luffy tossed earlier. And they are off to the town leaving Luffy with Nami and Chopper.

"H-hey, are you really the Imperial prince?" Chopper asked to Luffy.

"Yes. I am Monkey D. Luffy, Nice to meet 'cha! Hehehe. Just call me Luffy."

"Then, Luffy, what are you doing here, in these parts anyway? It's too far from your palace, you know." Nami's voice jolted Luffy for some reason.

"Adventures. I want to see the world beyond the palace walls. I've been there for more than two centuries already. It's really boring there, you know." He grinned. "How about you guys? You said you're magicians. I think that is pretty cool."

"Well, we have our own powers. Chopper there is a cursed reindeer. He was shunned by his family for having a blue nose and having eaten a forbidden fruit which made him more like a human now, partly speaking. Sanji has been searching for All Blue. It's a magical place with all the ingredients he needs as a cook."

"Heh… So you have dreams huh? How about you, Nami? " Luffy particularly asked her. He does not know, but there is something that is making him drawn to her. He just can't figure out what it is but he can't help but feel the need to be close to her.

"Me? I just want to explore places and draw detailed maps in every place I could find. I think that would be great!" Nami's wide smile is visible. This made Luffy happy as well. As he stared at Nami, his heartbeat suddenly became erratic and unstable. Despite that, he seems to be contented and just keep on staring at Nami.

 **ZORO**

Everyone has been staring at us for a while now. Of course, who wouldn't be? D. Empire is not known to have many elite knights. General Aokiji is more than enough to handle the enmies plus the emperor himself despite being old, he could still destroy a country single-handedly.

Right now, people are staring at them especially to Zoro. With his bulky appearance and his green hair with the addition of his three swords,of course it is worth people's attention. Not to mention that huge badge that Luffy gave him which he does not know what is it for but he have a vague idea but refused to dwell on that.

"Where is the hospital?"

"We have to turn left in the first restaurant we see." Usopp walked in ahead because he is supposed to be the guide. "It's really great to be popular, you know. Look at these people regarding us as mighty warriors. Hahaha." He started to have conversation. He was hoping to have a reply from the swordsman but there is nothing so he looked back and found no one on his back. He looked around only to see Zoro walking the wrong direction.

"Zoro! That's the wrong way!" Usopp shouted. Zoro, with a sensitive ears stopped. He looked back then proceeded with Usopp.

Usopp just didn't mind it at all at first but as they went along their way, that scenario happened for how many times which gave Usopp something to realize.

"You don't have a sense of direction do you?" Zoro got frozen at that thought and he sweat dropped as he looked back to Usopp who was giving him a scrutinizing look.

He tried glaring but Usopp just scrutinize him more.

"Geh…!"

Zoro felt defeated and just huffed at Usopp.

After a few more **slight** misdirection from Zoro, they finally arrived at the entrance of hospital. Zoro still felt embarrassed and he kept on walking to the entrance without looking at the person exiting the hospital. As a result, he bumped to the person.

"O-ouch!" It's a woman's voice. Zoro realized a little too late that he bumped to someone and out of necessity, he offered his hand.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you stand up." This is where the woman looked up to Zoro and accepted his hand.

"A-ah, T-thank you, Mister – Oh no! My apologies, Sir Knight!" Zoro just stared at the woman who bowed her head to him. He was about to ask why is she calling him Sir Knight but he realized that he is in disguise or maybe he really is a knight considering that Luffy gave him the badge.

But, that's not why he is staring intently at the woman.

"I-it's alright, Miss." The woman now regained her normal stance and stared directly to Zoro – face to face and this caused more stirs in Zoro's feelings. He paled at looking at the woman with eyeglasses.

It's like looking at his past and he does not know how to react on this. Especially the face and as Zoro looked down to see the woman's waist, he saw a **meitou** there. What the woman reminds him of is his late best friend, Kuina. If Kuina would have lived longer, Zoro would be sure, she would look like this woman in front of him. That just added a fuel to the raging fire. Apparently, the woman took noticed of the change in his demeanor.

"Sir knight, are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Zoro then snapped back to his thoughts.

He cleared his throat then answered the woman.

"A-Ah, yes, I am alright, Miss." Even snapping back in his thoughts doesn't seem enough for him to regain his composure. Fortunate enough, the woman bought what he said. He is grateful for that because he wanted to run from that place as soon as possible yet the woman seems to carry on the conversation.

"So, what are you doing in the hospital, Mr. Knight? You don't seem sick." Zoro reluctantly answered that.

"We wanted to get a blood for our friend." That should be the end of discussion and he plans to fled the scene, but lady luck is not smiling on him today.

"Oh, I know where to go! Shall I accompany you?" Zoro was about to say **NO** but Usopp beat him to it.

"Really, Miss? We would appreciate the effort! Please lead the way. This guy here will end up getting lost somehow."

"O-oi!" Zoro reacted to that. The woman laughed at that comment which just startled Zoro more.

"I am Tashigi, by the way. I am a Marine Captain." **Great! Just great!** Zoro just couldn't help but mentally groaned. Not only the woman looked almost like Kuina, she's apparently a swordswoman too and then she's a freaking Marine? The same dream as Kuina? This is getting too ridiculous for his taste.

"I'm Usopp. He's Zoro." Tashigi looked at Zoro and he immediately sweat drop at that look.

"So, you are D. Empire's knights? Under whom?" Usopp nudged Zoro to answer Tashigi's question. Maybe he is not familiar with the level of authority in the palace but that is just the same as Zoro. He never cared anyway. But, he might have as well try.

"Prince Luffy."

"Really? I've never heard of the princes having knights." Zoro almost panicked at what she said. But he thought of some idea. Usopp, on the other hand just kept the straight face charade.

"Heh? Really? So you've been getting information about the D. Palace then? Is that really necessary for Marines?" he challenged the woman who immediately denied it.

"N-no! It's not that! It's just my first time meeting a knight under the prince's command. And a swordsman to boot! You have amazing swords there."

"T-thanks?"

"Those are **meitou!** The legendary cursed sword, Sandai Kitetsu. The white blade, Wadou Ichimonji and lastly, the legendary dragon cutter sword, Shusui! You have a very impressive collection!" Zoro smirked with pride at that comment.

"You know, you kind of remind me of the legendary rumor about this Dragon Hunter." Zoro quirked his eyebrow at that thought. Then he smirked.

"Really? What made you said that?" The woman thought for a sec while they are walking in the hospital hallway. Usopp trailing behind them while people are gaping at the D. Empire's **elite knights.**

"They said that he is using three swords too, which I think is very difficult to handle. I can understand Nitoryu, but Santtoryu, that's a bit difficult." Zoro grunted at that and Tashigi continued.

"They said that he is like a demon for dragons. Dragons are very wary of him because he is hunting every single one of them. Honestly, if that Dragon Hunter will be left astray, Dragons will become extinct sooner or later. "

"Ho? I never know that it is the Marine's job to look after the dragons?" Zoro challenged her more. Apparently, this woman is such a klutz.

"It is our job to keep the threats to countries as well as the creatures to minimum. It's a bit relief that this Dragon Hunter is being held by the dragons at Shimotsuki Mountain." Zoro did not answer to that because they arrived to the area where they are supposed to get the blood.

By then, Tashigi bid her goodbye because some Smoker guy asked for her.

Zoro felt relieved because she is gone.

"I thought that Dragon Hunter rumor is just some old man's gossip. If that person were to be left alone, I could not sleep knowing someone like a demon is lurking around." Usopp told Zoro. This made Zoro laughed at what the other person said. "W-what's so funny? Aren't you scared? You and Luffy went there right?" Zoro still did not answer and instead, just get the blood they needed.

It's a good thing they recognized the badge immediately. Though Zoro is uncomfortable that people almost worship him just because he some kind of knight. He does not need some worshipping. Besides, he is used to be hated by people who worship the Dragons as their gods.

After getting what they want, they went straight to the hut and give the blood to Chopper to give the blood to that Sanji who was idiotic enough to loss blood due to nosebleed.

 **LUFFY**

Zoro got the blood. Now, Sanji is currently recuperating. During that, Usopp asked about what they are doing in the Shimotsuki Mountain.

"So, what are you guys doing in that mountain anyway? That's one dangerous mountain you know."

Luffy is the one who answered and Zoro is left amused to that.

"Uh, I was searching for the Dragon Hunter and I was planning to ask him to join me for my adventures."

Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Why would you purposely search for someone so dangerous?! Besides, that is a den of Dragons! They could kill you anytime."

Luffy stared at Usopp like he said something stupid. Zoro never said anything and just quietly drink his sake.

"The Dragons won't kill me. I just talked to them." It is like commenting about the weather and it just sounded like it's not a big deal. Meanwhile, the three people aside in that hut were just staring at Luffy.

"What?! You talked to the Dragons? Are you a dragonoid?" Nami asked.

"Nope, but according to my Jii-jii, we are descendants of Dragonoid. So maybe I inherited some of their traits. " Luffy shrugged and started to drink his tea.

"Wow… That's cool." Chopper said.

"Then the Dragon Hunter?" Usopp really can't get over that thought. Luffy pointed at Zoro. Usopp blinked for who knows how many times. His eyes are going back and forth to Luffy and Zoro then it landed last to Zoro.

"Y-y-you're t-the D-dragon H-hunter?!" Their reactions are really priceless! Luffy only nodded at them and Zoro maniacally smirked at them and gave them that demonic smile. Usopp paled while Nami looked surprised as well as Chopper.

No one can really blame the long nosed guy. He's practically been talking to the Dragon Hunter not too long ago and suddenly the very same demon appeared to him and he just did not realize that!

Sooner, the surprised looks decimated and they started talking about anything. Mostly Luffy talking how ridiculous his life in the palace. Zoro only just comment once in a while. Nami on the other hand opened up about her life as well and how they formed this group.

Not too later, the patient woke up and sooner joined in their conversation but there is a tension between Zoro and Sanji for some reason because they threw insults at each other which surprised the group yet it dissipated as they kept their conversation.

Luffy decided to stay in the hut for a few more days. Zoro did not say anything. He might not say it loudly, but he is looking up to Luffy as his leader which everyone in that hut is aware of.

Day 5 of their stay, some marines went within the area to ask for the bandits who, according to the locals, are pestering the residents.

"There are no bandits here and we have no obligation to you. You are not part of the empire!" Sanji said. He was able to hunt in the forest with Zoro or Luffy. Usopp advised everyone not to let Zoro out of sight because he is an idiot who have no sense of direction.

"We are to protect the order of the world. I am Axe-hand Morgan! I am here to arrest every one of you for posing as threats to the nation!"

The next thing the Axe-hand marine did is grab Nami on her elbow. The marines who are with the Marine Captain went for Sanji and Zoro. The others went for Chopper and Usopp who is cowering behind a rock to snipe enemies with a great distance.

As Luffy watched what the bastard Marine did, he felt his whole heart turn into a heat because of anger. Cheshire cats rarely get angry. He'd never felt angrier before until now as he saw that Nami's elbows are starting to bruise because of the rough handling.

"You looked gorgeous. You might pass for my night for now." The marine captain smirked, Luffy got angrier than ever.

With a lightning speed, he burst through the marine and punched it in the face. It resulted to having his face disoriented.

The marine's subordinates looked shock but before they could even respond as to how easily their leader has been defeated, attacks coming from the group came and they all passed out as well except for one soldier who was on its way to escape.

Luffy grabbed the soldier in its collar and dangerously said:

"No one! No one shall harm my **nakama**! Do you understand it?" The soldier nodded then passed out from being scared.

From that very same moment, Luffy proposed a choice for the people he treated as his Nakama.

"It's not safe to be here anymore. They will come after you guys, and I won't let that happen. Come with me." The four of them, namely Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji looked stunned because they just knew the Imperial prince for not more than a week and he is more willing to bring all of them along to wherever he is going.

"Why? Why would you go so far as to help us?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked at her with a present grin and smile warmly. But his eyes bear a message which tells them that it is obvious.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

And with that, the four smiled. Zoro can't help but admire his leader.

"B-but Luffy, where are we going?" Usopp asked the very skeptical question.

Everyone looked at him as he started to grin. Zoro sighed at that because even though he grins all the time, he especially knew that particular grin and all Zoro knew is what that grin brings: TROUBLE.

"We're going to adventures. Hehehe. "


	9. Chapter 9 - Dodging Enemies

Chapter 9 – Dodging Enemies

 **ACE:**

This has to be fucking kidding!

After sending Ace on a mission, he tells him to lie low for a while?! What the hell is going on?

Ace received a letter from his Jii-jii and exactly said this:

 _To my loving grandson – Ace:_

 _Don't return to the castle yet. Continue to roam around for a while. Don't go too far. If you can manage it somehow, cross the borders to the Shirohige Empire but keep your identity a secret. No one must know who you are especially who your father is._

 _\- Your loving grandfather._

 _P.S: Send a message to Luffy for me and tell him to KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE AND DON'T GATHER TOO MUCH ATTENTION!_

Ace was still on the inn he stayed for the night. On his way to sleeping, a letter appeared directly in his face.

After reading it, the letter automatically burned itself. That's one of the signature letters of the D family. When they asked Garp about it, he just said that it is cool that way but in Ace's opinion, it is just to rase any evidence that might become an advantage to any enemy they have.

Ace is now ready for another travel yet he can't decide where to go.

There are only choices he could make:

1\. Cross the border to Shirohige Empire.

2\. Just go and continue pursuing the suspicious man.

That is the choices he could make or maybe he could be stubborn as steel and go back to the palace.

Though deep inside Ace, he thinks he should follow whatever his Jii-jii told him. He won't give something like this without any deep reason and that is what causes worries on Ace.

This is not the first time that people tried to plot something against the D. Empire but this time, something tells Ace that it will be bigger than ever.

With a heavy sigh, Ace began to write something to Luffy as a warning and he secretly hopes that he will follow it. Though, he could always summon Luffy with the Spell enchantment he told Ace about but that would not be good. Luffy is on his adventure and Ace did not want to disturb that unless it is emergency.

After sending the magical letter to Luffy, Ace went to his horse which was sent to him by his Jii-jii. Ace has been travelling on foot which took him too long. But he sometimes, use his magic to cover wider grounds.

His royal horse named Striker, a white horse with an almost orange colored tail and hair , is now ready for travel. Now, where to go next?

After some thinking, Ace decided that he should go after the suspicious man. He might get something handy.

With that in mind, even with the sunlight still an hour before showing, he went to the woods rather than going in the road. It would save him enough time so gain wider roads and catch up to those guys.

He only stop to give Striker a rest as well as himself. And of course, to eat.

By the end of the day, he was able to get past two cities where he got a solid information about those suspicious guys.

Day two of his journey, he slowed his pace down.

By nightfall, he set camp somewhere in the forest to save money because he will definitely be on a longer journey and he need to save his resources.

After settling, he wanted to set a fire, though cold won't bother him to he just said no to that. After setting his tent, he was able to see the fire not from where he was. It would take at least a 10-minute walk to be at that place.

So someone is camping in the forest like him. They must have missed going to the village which according to Ace's estimation, its 4 hours ride in the horse.

He thought of just ignoring it but his instincts tells him to go.

If he will go now, those people might be assassins for all he know, but Ace thinks he can handle them. So, he did what he have to. He walked straight to the fire.

As he walked along, he was not able to see the enchantments that triggers the alarm to who set it.

 **MARCO**

He's a bit disappointed because he was not able to see Ace before their departure. Thatch and Izou have been conspiring on teasing him about taking interest on the pretty boy. Marco just groaned out on frustration as Izou caught him staring at the restaurant where they met Ace that night.

She was on for teasing and Marco just have to play that it does not matter though deep inside him, he was kind of hoping that Ace will somehow show up.

They began their journey 3 hours after the sun showed up. They fed their horses and they also ate breakfast. They took the road since they don't know any way in the forest to be considered as shortcut. They moved on, though a constant teasing is unavoidable with these two with him.

During the middle of their journey, they are able to get a map on the forest and Marco decided to use it so that they can have short cut. They were able to have a wide ground to cover but they still ended up setting camp which Izou is not so fond about but they have no choice at all.

They set three camps in a clearing in the forest.

"I swear Marco, I will not sleep on a camp such as this! This is really outrageous!"

"Stop complaining! At least, our journey will shorten so be thankful already."

For once, Thatch said something useful.

"Oh please. Who would want to sleep in this mess?" Marco and Thatch just rolled their eyes at Izou's comments.

She was about to retort at us when the enchantment alarm we set in the 20 meter radius sounded and we immediately knew that someone is approaching.

We both got to our feet. As the leader of this team, I went to the direction where whoever this person is coming and Izou and Thatch trailing behind me.

I could not directly see the man's face in the dark but I could make out that it is a man. The next thing I did is attack it.

It struggled for a bit but I did all I could and tackle it on the ground till I am straddling him to corner him to the ground. I pressed my right elbow in the man's chest and my left hand is on the air, ready to attack the man.

"Urghh—shit!" The man cursed and Marco swear that he knew that voice despite only hearing it only for that night.

He can quite see in the dark so his hunch is true but it never hurt to make sure that it is.

"A-ace?" The intruder stopped squirming.

"Marco?" And Marco was certain that it is the Ace they met at that restaurant. The dim light coming from the moon illuminated that certain area which gave Marco a good view of Ace.

He was still straddling Ace when Izou and Thatch decided to show up only to find that suggesting position. They both had that smirk on their faces.

"You could have warned us if you are doing **something.** We wouldn't want to interrupt, you know." Izou said with a glint if teasing in her eyes and Marco sweat dropped at that. This won't end too well.

"In case you want to continue, we will just be at a good distance so we won't hear any **noises** , you know." Marco could have swear that he is blushing and he can see Ace is blushing as well.

"We're not doing anything -"

"In case you don't know, you're in a rather intimate position. " Marco mentally kicked himself because he just now realized that he is straddling Ace and who knows how embarrassing that is that his siblings went as far as pointing it out.

He quickly got off Ace and helped him to stand up.

"Uh, sorry about that." Marco stated and Ace just nodded at Marco with a small smile.

"Since you don't have any intention of going on what you started, why don't we go to our camp, hm?" Thatch said and Marco made a note to kick him later.

Surprisingly, neither he nor Ace contradicted what Thatch said.

"Uh wait! I already have a camp not far from here."

"Then why don't you join us? I'll come with you to get your things… Or maybe… Marco would want to do that. " Marco gave Izou a warning glare and the princess just happily shrug that as she asked Ace where is his camp.

"Wow. You should have took that chance, you know… You can have Ace's camp all to yourselves."

A loud smack in the head was the reply the blond gave to the other Imperial prince and he started walking back to their camp with Thatch following behind with a small chuckle.

After arriving in their camp, Izou and Ace appeared sooner. Ace carried his belongings and tied his horse along with the other three on the nearby tree.

As soon as they sat on the bonfire, Thatch immediately interrogated Ace.

"So, what were you doing in this place Ace?"

"I'm travelling East. I want to check the harbor there." On Ace's point of view, that is not completely a lie because he will really check the harbor there because of some suspicious people but he omitted that detail. And these guys does not have to know as well. "How about you guys?"

"Well, we are also going to check something there. About these group of assassins." Thatch let on more than what he should but Marco seemed to be at ease knowing that it is Ace learning that information. Something tells him he could trust this guy.

"That's dangerous! But why are you pursuing a group of assassins? Are you assassins as well?" Ace asked that and all of them chuckled.

"No, of course not! We just want to keep an eye on them. They are a threat to our kingdom." Izou explained that.

"Uh, so you're knights?" Thatch offered a drink to everyone and Ace drank his.

"Yes, something like that, yoi." Marco stated and Ace just nodded. The three Shirohige commanders were glad that the freckled stranger did not ask for anything. Maybe he thinks that it is not his business to meddle. They started a very good conversation until they decided to sleep.

As the morning came, they all prepared to set on their journey. Since they have the same route, they invited Ace to tag along and the stranger offered to guide them in shortcuts since he was pretty used in finding ways in the forest.

Good thing that this guy knew how to navigate in a forests. No one questioned him since he said that he lived in Mt. Corvo which according to others is a pretty dangerous forest.

They arrived at a town and immediately went to gather information. They were told that those people are heading for the harbor. They quickly went to where the harbor is but was stopped by some bandits along the secluded way.

Marco is frustrated because beyond the harbor, gathering information about those people will be hard. If they decided to take a ship and set out, there was a little chance that Marco and his group will be able to locate them easily.

"You know, we are in a hurry, so can you just scoot over and let us through." Izou **calmly** stated but the patience is wearing thin.

"Give us your belongings, and we'll let you go with your life still intact." Said the guy with shades and is acting weirdly. By the thing on the guy's hand, he must be a hypnotizer.

"We are in a hurry, so back off, yoi!" Marco told them, his voice is slightly raising. He looked at Ace who was currently assessing the situation. Marco worries since these guys might know a spell or two and they are being outnumbered. They might come for Ace while they are busy.

Marco snapped at his thoughts when apparently, the leader of the bandits showed up. He is a man clad in all black with that a very long cat claws.

 **A mixed creature, huh?**

This guy is definitely not a Cheshire cat because it is not grinning all the time and its eyes are different. As much as what Marco read about the legends of Cheshire cat. He never saw one because even though they are in an age where supernatural creatures still rule the world and is pretty normal, meeting Cheshire Cats are not a common thing.

Even Elves are not common these days. Those two creatures just cannot be seen anywhere especially the Royal ones. The only one he met so far is the D. Empire's Emperor.

Legends and books says that Royal elves are one of the most powerful creatures in the world and they are only a few of them. Legends also said that the Daoine Sidhe, or the strongest elven family still exist and Marco still find it hard to believe those. Their rarity rivals that of the Cheshire Cats.

"You're not obedient, are you? Well then… Let's see how you can fend off the Kuro Bandits!" The leader signaled his minions to attack Marco's group. The blond prince noticed the hypnotizer to be whispering spells on the group and Marco has a bad feeling this is gonna be a mess.

Marco would really prefer to not reveal his true form because as much as Elves' rarity, he is one of the rare ones too and he can't risk having enemies see what he could do and what he can't.

With that, he mounted off his horse and warded off the attackers. Izou and Thatch are faring well with a slight use of their magic spells.

He was rather busy at the moment but maybe not busy enough to not notice some of the bandits going after Ace. Marco would have shouted to watch out but it seems it is not needed as Ace swiftly kicked and knocked out his attackers.

Then, Marco saw the leader attacked Ace and fortunate enough, the freckled boy managed to ward off the attack. He seems to be strong for a human considering his opponent is a supernatural being.

From what Marco could observe, Ace is grinning to Kuro. Then, the enemies started to retreat but the bandit leader turned to Ace.

"You'll pay for this, freckled boy!" Then, off they go. Ace is still grinning like a maniac as the enemies scooted to the deepest parts of forest.

"Wow. You're pretty good fighter! And you are a strong human!" Thatch praised. Ace seems to only notice that, but he replied with a small and polite smile.

Izou soon showered Ace with praises. Even Marco was very impressed yet his curiosity is playing inside his mind. What did Ace told them about to make them retreat? Who is Ace really?

 **LUFFY's GROUP**

He was happy to receive a letter from his brother, Ace, but he is rather confused of the whole situation. Clearly, Jii-chan is usually against him leaving the castle for too long but now, he is letting the brothers stay away from the palace for the time being.

This could only mean that something is happening there. Luffy would want to go back but he trusts his Jii-chan and General Icy to deal with it so they went on with their adventures.

Since those bastard marines decided to play police, Luffy and the company went to journey towards the East part of the Empire where the finest shipwrights can be found. He wants a ship. In the sea, they are free to roam around and Luffy feels the freedom most there.

"Where are we going exactly, shitty Imperial Prince?" Sanji, the ever rude cook of the group asked Luffy as they head out to the forest, riding horses. Though Luffy would have preferred to walk, being a supernatural being and all, but to make the journey faster, he reluctantly agreed to ride a horse.

"East. We're getting a ship there! Robin is there as well and I told her that we will come. Hehehe."

"Who's Robin?" Nami asked Luffy.

"She used to be an assassin working for Jii-chan and Aokiji. She was also my former tutor. Hahah. I learned so much from her!" They all paled. No prince in their right minds to reveal such information to people they barely knew. Any slight information will lead to the doom of the kingdom but it seems the word **danger** does not exist in this particular prince.

"She must be one hell of a knockout babe assassin then… Hehehe." Sanji is now currently making a very perverted face and the others looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"What an idiot!" Zoro muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Sanji's hearing is very sensitive and they soon started insulting each other and constantly sending curses. All in that group grew accustomed to that and they just left them be.

Along the days, they had gotten hold of each other's characters. Everyone already knew that Zoro got lost **all** the time and the must not take off on his own. Luffy shall also never go off on any adventures alone because they are all afraid that he might do something idiotic.

As they travelled to East from up North. It's a good thing that Nami knew every navigation skills they would need because having a second-in-command who gets lost all the time and a very idiotic and whimsical Imperial prince as a leader, any help is very much welcome.

They bypassed towns after towns until they are able to find a bigger city in the Northeast part of the Empire. When they arrived at the outskirts of the city, they stumbled upon a very **disturbing** posters.

"What the hell?!" Nami screamed, scaring out of the wits of everyone else. They scooted over to ask her if she was alright but she kept reading on that poster and everyone looked.

As they read the article, they knew why Nami screamed all of the sudden. The poster says about the group of mercenary/bandits called Straw Hats. Their leader is wearing a Straw Hat and attacked a Marine officer near Shimotsuki Mountain. The poster also said how many there are in the group. Fortunate for them, there are no pictures.

"Goodness! Now, we really have to be careful!" Nami hissed at everyone else. They paid attention to her except for the guy who have a Straw Hat on. This made the Weather witch to twitch and get annoyed.

He blinked confusedly at Nami as he saw the woman marching on him and without any thought, picked the Cheshire's ears.

"O-ouch, Nami! What did I do?"

"You, will not wear that hat!" This made Luffy argue back. Never will he take his beloved hat even if its Nami asking.

"No! This is my hat and I am gonna wear it!"

"You will give out our identities if you wear it in an open area where bounty hunters will sure to recognize it!" Nami argued, and Luffy pouted at the woman.

"But I always wear it!" Luffy argued back, but this time, he is calmer and sporting that famous pout and puppy eyes. Even Nami can't resist it.

With a heavy sigh, Nami replied: "Fine! But we're gonna cover it!" Luffy was happy and pulled Nami into a hug which annoys Sanji as he tried to kick Luffy on the face who dodged it with so much ease.

Nami kept the end of the bargain. She covered the Straw Hat with a black and Red clothing so that no one will recognize it in a single glance. It will be very bad if they found out that the group is travelling to the east. That will attract bounty hunters more. Plus, if anyone finds out that the leader is actually one of the Imperial princes, things will definitely turn out bad.

They continue to travel to this Robin woman. They kept a steady pace for the past 4 days using their own horses. Though as they travel further, fights could never be avoided. Just like right now.

"We are here to collect whatever your valuables are!" These guys must have been bandits around the area. Luffy never liked mountain bandits with the exception of Dadan Family who lived in Mt. Corvo. He and Ace used to go there when they were kids. Jii-chan will ask Dadan – a brusque woman with an orange hair which usually can be mistaken as a man – to babysit the two brothers when he would go away for some sort of missions.

Though at that time, they were more than a hundred year olds, yet still kids. Why did they ever have a very late puberty? Luffy did not know.

"Nmmm, Shoo! Shoo!" Luffy said while waving his hand and very uninterested to the guys in front of them or rather surrounding them.

The action Luffy did just irritated the hell out of these guys who dressed funny, in Luffy's standards. They have a rather nice outfit for bandits.

"You, imbecile! You are very disrespectful towards us, the guards of an Imperial prince!" Everyone in the Straw Hat's group raised an eyebrow at these guys. Imperial prince? There aren't that many Imperial prince in this area aside because this part of the world only has two Empires. The D. Empire and the Shirohige Empire. And if they are talking about an Imperial prince, there is an authentic one in front of them.

Sadly, no one can really believe he is one since Imperial princes usually DON'T pick their noses in front of other people out of boredom or just because their noses has some dirt on it!

"Behold! Prince Bugg—ah, Prince of the D. Empire!" The introduction is rather exaggerated as almost all the underlings lined up as a carriage is now marching before them. It has a very exaggerated design but the most highlight it the sign of that shows a red round nose?

"D? Is it Ace?!" Luffy almost shouted but rethink what he just said. Didn't Ace travelled South? What is he doing here in the East, then?

The ' **prince** ', as the underlings said went outside of the carriage.

At first, Luffy and the others couldn't really make out how to describe this guy. He is a man, not too tall, not too muscular, and definitely NOT handsome with that extreme round red nose. Instead of a prince, they might mistook him for a clown.

"Bow, before my greatness! For I am an Imperial prince! Bwahahah!"

He continued to laugh together with the praises of his underlings.

"Let's go. This is total nonsense!" Nami said.

"Are they freaks or something?" Usopp whispered to Luffy.

"Nah… But let's go and ignore him. His face is pissing me off." While those weird guys are so busy praising their own greatness, Luffy and the others went to the other side of the road to went past through the weird guys.

"Where do you think you're doing, brats?! Don't you know who I am? This is me, the great Imperial prince-sama! Hahahah." Luffy wrinkled his nose. Sanji on the other hand looks pissed as well while Zoro looked bored to hell.

"Luffy, is he an Imperial prince like you?" Chopper innocently asked.

"Nope! Definitely not! Just look at the red nose!" And they all nodded as their attentions are on their leader and not the red nosed guy talking.

"OI! Are you ignoring me?!" The red nosed guy asked.

"Huh?" Now, the red nosed guy looked pissed as well as the underlings as they shouted on how impertinent Luffy is for not showing respect. But like always, Luffy ignored those and just said something totally honest.

"Yo, this guys has a funny red nose! He looks like a clown!" Luffy said and the leader is beyond angry.

"YOU! You dare! I dare you to say that again, brat! I -"

"You have a big round nose! I'll just call you Red-Nose then."

So many ticks appeared in Red-Nose's head.

"You, brat! I'll show you who you're talking to! I am the Great Buggy-sama!" The bandits started cheering and Red-Nose started to have his body separate and that creeped Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy just blinked at the man who came flying at him. The movement is rather slow for Luffy's over-sensitive senses that's why he caught the Red-Nosed guy in his round nose.

"O-ouch! W-what the… L-let go!" He squirmed. Luffy felt annoyed at this man for some reason. The annoyance made him use his Supernatural powers. As the Red Nose stared at him, his eyes turned into a fiery green eyes and mentally snapped a spell. Buggy the Clown, as what Luffy would call him aside from Red Nose, collapsed.

That agitated the underlings of the man. The man, in a circus bike attacked Zoro with a sword seeing as only Zoro use swords in the group. The man did not stand a chance as only one stare from that Reddish Dragon-like eyes.

The other bandits who saw this scooted over. Too afraid to have such an aura being upon them. Even the rest of the Straw Hats can feel it too.

"You could at least went easy on them, Zoro." Luffy stated and the green-haired man just smugly replied with the intention to play innocent.

"What? I played easy on them. I did not use my swords!"

"Yeah, right." Sanji managed to say it.

After the bandits left, running for their mamas, Straw Hats continued their journey.

 **AN/**

 **Ok… There's a bit of confusion here but let me detail the mishaps.**

 **1\. Sabo might appear somewhere but I am still not sure about that.**

 **2.** **1.** **I made Aokiji the general of D. Empire because his sense of justice is good and I love his character!**

 **3.** **2.** **Unlike in the anime/manga, Luffy here seems to have a little brain but not much. I don't want to ruin his character.**

 **4.** **3.** **This is supposed to be around 15 chapters but the plot grew and I don't think 15 chapters is enough.**

 **5.** **4.** **Battles in this story might not be mostly on sea.**

 **6.** **5.** **Luffy does not have his Rubber power but as he said, he have a Dragonoid Blood, which gives him brute strength that he mostly uses.**

 **7.** **6.** **Daoine Sidhe is from the Irish-Celtic mythology. I made it the strongest race of Elves/Sidhe.**

 **8.** **7.** **Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blooming Attractions

Chapter 10 – Blooming Attractions

 _AN:_

 _YEHEY! 10_ _TH_ _CHAPTER AND I GOT REVIEWS. THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!_

 _ENJOY!_

 **GARP**

This is more than a mess! It is a disaster! First thing is the threats coming from the anonymous group, now Marshall D. Teach is coming to take revenge on the entire empire.

"People said that they are travelling up East. That is where the largest harbor we had." Aokiji said. They are in the castle as of now and currently discussing matters as it is.

"That man is dangerous! He is an embodiment of evil. It would be no good if this continues! If he ever sets foot here, I will smash him to pieces!" Rage got to the Emperor as he literally smash a vase near him.

"Shirohige's commanders are well aware of Teach's mercenary assassins."

"Hmp! It is unlikely for that Shirohige to be nosy in anyone's business. Oh well… Anyways, any word from my loving grandsons?" Aokiji can't help but sigh at that. Only Garp would ever say that his grandsons are loving despite being the opposite.

"Well, they are still missing in action. The routes are unknown."

"Good. I can't afford to lose a family. No one must know what their bloods hold. I can't let anyone have it! They have to step over my dead body first!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **LUFFY's GROUP**

Over the days they travelled, they end up being mercenaries since they usually ran out of money. They have to work and mostly all those money end up in the mouth of a certain Imperial prince. Much to Nami's annoyance, of course.

That is why they usually stay in the forests, where they can save money spending in an inn and Luffy and Zoro can hunt meat, which saves them money as well.

Sometime in their travel, they help people who Luffy will call _new friends_ and end up in some kind of fight. Nami always swears that trouble always finds its way to Luffy's noses.

As they travelled far Eastern, Nami got anxious for they are nearing closer to her hometown, the Cocoyashi Village.

"We shouldn't go to that route. We could take a slight detour." Nami said to Luffy as she once more glanced to the path directing them to the said village.

"Hm? Why? There are certainly lots of fun there!" Luffy beamed and before Nami could respond, a loud noise came from the direction the Orange-haired woman avoided.

"T-that doesn't sound fun, Luffy." The said leader stared at the direction while holding his hat in place of his head.

Nami paled because more smokes are coming from that area and she wanted to avoid.

"The villagers!" Without any words coming from her, she ran to the path leading to the home she long went for.

"Nami!" Almost all of them said that at once. But she did not turn to them.

"Something bad is there. I don't like at all!" Sanji said as he called Nami once more. She kept running and so the others came running after her as well except him and Zoro.

Luffy gritted his teeth. Something wrong is coming from that place. Something dark and Luffy doesn't like it in any bit.

"Zoro, can you feel that?"

The one-eyed swordsman firmly nodded. Being supernatural being has its advantages. Sanji felt it too.

"Cursed creatures… The Sea-Hybrids." Luffy nodded firmly to Zoro as he began to walk now.

There is a village not too far from where Luffy and the others came by. The others are there as well, except Nami.

The sight was nothing but a disaster! The village is being burned, civilians are being killed, curses are being muttered to almost anyone. The sight made Luffy angrier than ever but not as angrier as he saw a Sea-Hybrid who started strangling Nami in the neck.

"So, the Cat Burglar returned. Hahaha. You should better known than to trick!" Nami struggled for breath as she replied.

"You leave this villagers alone, monster! Your reign of terror will never last, Arlong! As long as I live, I will never let you have the weather magic!" The Sea-Hybrid twitched in annoyance before he grinned maniacally.

"Then, by all means, DIE!" Before the Sea-Hybrid guys could strike Nami, Luffy was fast enough to stop the claws with his bare hands.

Nami opened her closed eyes as she felt that there are no blows came to her and saw who was reason behind it.

"Luffy!" She beamed, almost teary eyed.

"Your name is Arlong right?" Luffy's voice is serious and very dangerous. The small group never heard that tone before and they can't help but shiver at the dangers it sends.

"You, brat! You dare to stand before me! We, Sea-hybrids, the most superior beings in the world! You just a mere human does not have any right to touch me!" Arlong is enraged. Luffy only hold the wrists of the monsters firmer.

"Who told you I am human?" With a blink of an eye, Arlong was sent flying in the trees surrounding the village. He went past many trees because of the force of the hit.

"Arlong-san!" Some of the Sea-hybrids went to get their leader and sending glares to Luffy who happened to glare back with that fiery green eyes who changes into something fiercer.

"W-whoah… I didn't know, Luffy can be such scary. I am glad that he is on our side." Usopp whispered to Sanji and Chopper who was in a state of processing what happened. Sure, they knew Luffy is an Imperial prince, a D. Prince in fact and everyone expects nothing less for a prince, but in the days they knew him, he never showed this much plus his attitude is very different. You will ever imagine him as a very dangerous opponent, well not until now.

"It's reassuring to have him in our group." Chopper added. Sanji can't help but light a cigarette.

The group had been pretty shaken up by Luffy's sudden display of power. They would never react like that of its Zoro displaying such power because, look at the guy! He's been nothing but muscles and obviously screams Monstrous strength, but Luffy? He's skinny and scrawny and always goofing around.

"Grr.. You imbecile inferior creature! I'll make you pay for this! I will get that woman from you and make sure I get what I wanted!" Arlong said as he got up from being hit.

Everyone's eyes turned to him and they have now a very wary look. Nami on the other hand went behind Luffy and clung to his red shirt.

"Don't worry, Nami. No one's gonna hurt you. I will protect you." Nami stared at Luffy's back as he retreated her hands since Luffy began to walk towards the enemies.

The underlings came towards the group and surrounded them. Sanji used his over fast legs to kick people away. Chopper did transformation and started attacking too, even Usopp who is shaking is fighting using magic of seeds he had. Zoro on the other hand only used one of his swords as there are no one worthy to see his swords style.

Arlong came to Luffy to attack through his very sharp teeth and extremely long nose.

"Luffy! Watch out!" Nami yelled at Straw Hat but he did not flinch even a bit. His face is grim and is not totally visible since the hat is covering it and he is slightly bowed down.

"You don't know who you're up against. There are things I really hated, and one of those things includes hurting people I care about!" With a very swift movement, Luffy moved to Arlong's left side which is a blind spot and delivered a direct punch in his face. This made him fly and stumble for a distance. Unlike Luffy's first attack, this time, he did not let Arlong stand up as he went after the Sea-Hybrid and deliver another blow.

Arlong tried to fight back, but as soon as he saw the fiery green eyes which changes into fiery gray then back forth, he lost half of his will to fight.

As Luffy gave a finishing blow to knock him, he muttered a spell.

"You will never ever touch the people I care about!" As soon as he said that, his eyes turned to a fiery green again before turning to fiery gray then back to its usual black ones. And that is the last thing that Arlong saw.

After that, Nami ran to him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned, much to Sanji's annoyance.

"Thank you." Nami muttered as she let Luffy go. Luffy just gave him his very signature grin and nodded reassuringly at her.

Luffy and Nami went back to the others who just finished their fights. Usopp started bragging how he defeated one of the Sea-Hybrids with his pachinko and his magic seeds. Chopper looks accomplished beating the underlings with his transformation. As soon as the excitement from the battle went down, they started to ask questions.

"What did they want from you? Those Sea-Hybrids said they want something from you." Usopp asked. Nami looked at the others then lastly to Luffy before saying anything.

"The weather magic is passed down only to the chose students of Weatheria. It's a Sky Island actually." She started and Luffy's eyes went into shine mode as he heard the prospect of adventures about Sky Island. Zoro managed to smack him but that did not do anything either to the excitement. Still, Nami continued.

"I was entrusted to inherit the whole Weather Magic since I am the only student and person to ever went there. If the Weather Magic goes into the wrong hands, the world could be destroyed by the stir of balance. That is why I left the village and trust that Arlong won't come after me." She had a clenched fist and Luffy and the others could feel it as well.

"How did he find out?" Sanji asked.

"Apparently, he has this ambition to rule the entire Empire with that or even the whole world. If he have control over weathers and can know locations with much ease using the Weather Magic, he thinks he could achieve that goal."

Everyone looked at the Sea-Hybrids with contemplating look. At least for now, they cannot do so.

"Nami!" Someone called the orange haired woman. Everyone looked to whoever it was and it was a woman, older than Nami with a tattoo and violet hair. The woman was followed by a man with so many scars in his body and a crazy pinwheel in his head.

"Ah, Nojiko! Gen-san!" Nami run up to them and hugged both of them. They must have been family.

"Ah… What a beautiful lady it is… Mellorine~~~ " And Sanji danced like a ballerina towards Nami and the woman called Nojiko with heart-like eyes. Everyone laughed at that and followed as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **ACE's GROUP**

After that little stunt with the bandits, the group moved on their journey to East part of the Empire.

"You're quite strong for a human." Thatch told Ace as they continue to their way to harbor. The D. Prince sweat dropped at that. Of course they will assume that he is human since no one can sense his aura. It is well hidden through enchantments and glamour. Despite that assurance, he still does not feel comfortable lying to people, especially good people like Thatch.

"A-a, er, thanks?" He just formed that reply and he received a strong slap in his shoulder that would have made any man stumble.

"Hahaha. You're too modest! But seriously, you made that guy scarce away! It's amazing!" And another slap went through his shoulders.

"Well, Jii-jii told me when I was a kid that I have to train harder to protect myself. That is why we lived in the forest to learn how to survive." That is partly true. They have lived in the forest with the bandits from time to time because no one will babysit them. But they never lived there for their whole life because as soon as they reached the supposed age of induction or presentation to the entire world, Jii-jii ordered them not to leave the palace without his permission.

The protective spells are stronger than ever when Ace turned 150 years old which is the supposed age of his induction yet, that never happened. He never tried to question Jii-jii because his decision not to do that induction shit works for Ace's freedom. At least, no one really knew what he looked like.

The same goes for Luffy. Ace was 180 years old when Luffy turned 150. And the induction never came as well. Nobody questioned that.

"Wow, you're jii-jii might have been something. I'd like to meet him one day. He must one hell of a cool geezer." Thatch once again laughed his ass off . Ace paled at the **cool** geezer thing. He wanted to tell Thatch that he don't want to meet his Jii-jii because he is definitely not cool but one crazy old geezer who will give you a direct fist of love in the face the first time he will see you.

He have to force himself not to say so because that would raise more questions.

"Yeah, right… Haha." That's the only comment he could managed since he can't tell them much.

"So, Ace, does your family also lives in Mt, Corvo?" Izou asked that and Ace almost panicked. He is never the best at lying but maybe he could bend truth a little. That does not count as lying, right?

"Ah, not precisely. Well, I am an orphan, so I have no parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He shrugged that reply.

"And what do you do for living? Well, if you ask me, travelling will hurt anyone's pockets." Thatch asked Ace and again, he almost panicked. There is no bending the truth here because how can you bend the truth that he is a filthy rich prince and he does not have to work his ass off to get money since it's practically dangling in front of him?

"Uhm, I do -"

"Will you stop interrogating him? You all make it sound like he is not someone we could trust, yoi.

Ace felt relieved because Marco intervened but at the same time, he felt guilty. Marco indicated that he is someone that can be trusted, yet he did not tell them the whole truth.

"Aw, sorry about that. We did not mean to! You don't have to be possessive, you know?" Thatch nudged Marco on his side since they are riding their horses beside each other.

"Besides, we just wanted to get acquainted to our future in-law here." It was Izou's turn to nudge Ace since he is between Thatch and Ace himself.

The idea Izou gave made Ace blush. He can't help but look at Marco who happened to be looking on his way as well, and he could see that his cheeks are tinted with pink and the usual bored look in his eyes are touched with an emotion Ace could momentarily see.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ace preferred to play innocent but even that won't do any good if its Izou plus Thatch ganging up on him.

"Oh, come one! You don't play that all innocent look on me now! I know how your eyes wander on Marco's body when you thought he wasn't looking! You're checking him out!" That took Ace aback. Totally aback and embarrassed. They've seen it?!

Even without looking at the mirror, Ace freaking knew that he's blushing and he have to will his fire power not to burst due to embarrassment. He really wanted to defend himself but it seems Izou read his mind.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not the only one. Marco's been checking your ass as of late." Izou commented like it was a daily basis which must been true.

"Izou!" Marco shrieked at his sister who just gave him a daring look.

"What? You don't have to be so adamant about it. Besides, you look great together. Right, Thatch?" Great. Now she wants someone on her side and Thatch is up to go.

"Yeah. I like Ace for you. Besides, since when was the last time you got laid? Or had an interest in someone? That was so long! It's your chance, you know. The fish is just in front of your eyes." Thatch made an emphasis to gesture his hands to Ace as if he was some sort of goods that Thatch is trying to market to a customer.

"Ah, excuse me? The **fish** can hear you, you know?" Ace commented but he was ignored by Thatch. But he can't help but smirk at that. Well, for one, he really thinks that Marco is hot and handsome. At least, he is not the only interested one here.

"Oh, please. It's not that long, 'kay?" the sentence was almost a mumble and Ace grinned at that, so as Izou and Thatch.

"Yeah, whatever." Izou rolled his eyes at her brother and just went her attention to Ace. The freckled man braced himself.

"So, Ace. What are your sexual preference?"

The boldness was something Ace did not expect and he swallowed at that. Thatch looked at him, expectantly. When he looked at Marco, he could somehow see something in his eyes. Was he wishing that he's into guys? Well, he's more into guys that into girls but there are some women who came in his life first.

"Actually, It's both."

"See, Marco? You had a chance!" Thatch now smacked Marci's shoulder with so much force but Marco did not even flinch. As Ace looked into Marco's eyes, he could see a relieved emotion or was it hopeful? Is it possible that the blond commander is actually attracted to him?

He would be happy to return the feelings if not for the entire Empire situation. It is bad enough that he's being secretive when it comes to his own identity.

Ace looked at Marco once more. The blond offered a glint of smile as the other two kept on telling them that they should date.

Marco gave Ace a look which basically says that his other two siblings are being annoying and they should do something in return. Ace grinned at that.

"Well, since you two are eager to start this whole dating thing, why don't we go to a double date, yoi? Me and Ace then you and Thatch." Marco gave Ace a wink and they both grinned.

"Why the hell not? Since you are not blood related, it would not be incest. The idea would be perfect!" Izou's face paled and blushed while Thatch's face are in no better shape.

As they travelled for days, Ace knew some things from the siblings. At how they are only adopted by their foster father they call Pops and there are many of them. He also found out that all of them are supernatural beings. Well, he knew that they are since he could feel their huge aura. Izou is an elf. The pointy ears are hidden by her thick hair. Thatch is a Dragonoid descendant.

He can feel those two since Luffy and he has

"W-what – No way! Me and this barbarian? Oh, please! I won't date someone with that crazy hairstyle." Izou denied almost instantly yet the blushing on her face is still visible.

"Hah! I am sane enough not to date someone with too much face paints." And their bickering went on and on while Marco and Ace just chuckled because at least, the bickering duo won't be giving them attention and nag them about dating each other. As far as they are concern, whether they date or not is entirely up to them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **TEACH's GROUP**

"Hey Captain! I thought we would be heading at the D. Palace? This is a freaking harbor!" Jesus Burgess exclaimed to Teach. They arrived at the Eatern Harbor instead of the Imperial palace.

"Che! This place changed since the time of my stay here!" He said with a faltering grin.

"You mean, you just don't have a good sense of direction." Shiliew pointed out and Teach sweat dropped at that. A good thing is that the sound of a ringing den-den mushi drove their scrutiny away.

"Hello?" Teach answered.

"Have you done what you've been asked?" The man on the other line asked.

"Not yet. But we are getting there." Not totally a lie.

"Make sure you do. Or you might fall behind the huge circus." Teach wasn't able to reply to the man since he pretty much ended the line.

"Che! Too bossy! Just he wait, I will smash his head on the rock once I get what is rightfully mine! Zehahahha."

"You just got scolded, you know!" Jesus Burgess pointed which made him receive glares from his captain.

"Hmp! Let's get this started, then. Contact the others. We will execute the **plan**. Zehahaha." And the malice grew stronger. Jesus Burgess laughed along with his captain and Shiliew grinned maniacally. Their malice and pure evil did not notice the creeping shadows in the dark, listening to the words they said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **LUFFY's PARTY**

They had a good party starting after they disposed of the Sea-Hybrids that's been terrorizing the nearby towns of Cocoyashi Village.

They had so much meat and Luffy loved it! Zoro on the other hand started to have a drinking competition with Nami. Chopper ate as much sweets as he could.

Usopp on the other hand started telling stories to people who enjoyed it. Sanji started to flirt with ladies but stopped since according to him, it is getting late and the ladies should have their own rest. This is where he sat next to Luffy and lit a cigarette. The other members of Straw Hat's group soon joined in since the party decimated. Even Nami joined them and sat next to Luffy after talking to Gen, the village's mayor.

Actually, they did not even talked about this group. No one decided or brought up the word about forming a mercenary group. They could hardly call themselves knights because there is no proper ceremony but one thing they knew is that they looked up to Luffy as their leader. Not because he is an Imperial prince, maybe one of the minor reasons but definitely not major one. They looked up to him because they saw how he value his friends.

They felt comfortable around him and he does not mind the manners since he have none. He is different than those nobles these commoners knew.

Luffy looked at Sanji only to remember that his legs turned into fire or something. As Luffy thought more, he thinks those legs looked cool but he knew those.

"You have a cursed devil leg, don't you?" He stated and Sanji looked shock because no one would recognize this type of curse because it is very rare.

"Yeah. A gift from the demon Zeff." Everyone's attention turned to Sanji. This is another thing they will have knowledge about. Nami, Usopp and Chopper apparently have no knowledge about the cursed leg even though they have been with Sanji for months already.

"Demon Zeff? You mean he is true?" Usopp asked and Sanji nodded. Demon Zeff is one of the legends people will laugh off is ever they overhear it or something.

According to legends, Demon Zeff has a cursed leg. He used to be a human but turned into a cursed demon after killing humans using his legs. Some call him Red-Leg Zeff because his legs are bathed by human bloods and turned red.

That legends are popular among chefs since it is said thay Zeff is a chef himself.

"He is true, but not all stories in the legends are. He used to be a human, but he already has a half blood of a demon. He've killed humans, yes, that is true however, he did not kill them out of pleasure. He killed them because they tried to kill him."

"But that does not explain how you got the leg, though." Nami pressed. They are all attentive except for the sleepy Luffy beside Nami.

"I used to hate him. For chefs like us, he is like a disgrace or something. That is what I thought before, until I met him when he saved my life from a ravenous werewolf that attacked the restaurant I was in. He saved me from being eaten and we went into hiding since he killed the werewolves' king. That is where I got to know him."

Everyone fell silent and just listened to the story. It is rare that Sanji opened up.

"He received a cursed leg from his demon father. The curse is just there to make his legs flare up like the flames of hell. After running from places to places without food or water because we are hiding from packs of werewolves, there came a time when we have nowhere else to go. Well, he could defend himself,that old bastard is strong like hell but I am nothing but a vermin. Then all of the sudden he gave me these cursed legs."

"What happened, then?" Chopper asked.

"Well, he pretty much end up dead after giving me a cursed legs and his entire demon power. Well, he said that he's too old to be doing something like living for long, so I might as well carry it for him."

"He must be cool father, huh?" Luffy beamed at him with a grin on his face. He grinned back.

"Just a senile old demon bastard!" They laughed at that. For Sanji, it was like the burdens are lifted from his heart. No one knew that secret of his but for some reason, he felt like he could tell them.

After Zeff passed on, he was left to fend off for himself, no family and friends to lean on. Well, at least he knew how to cook because Zeff taught him how to properly do so. Heck, they ran for years from the werewolves.

But now, he thinks he found something he can proudly call friends.

" **Lil' eggpant, someday, you will see idiots in this world you can fully trust. Don't become like me. Live your own dream.** " He grinned as he recalled what he said.

Yeah, maybe he can dream freely now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **TASHIGI**

After meeting a D. Empire knight near Shimotsuki Mountain, Tashigi continued her journey along with the other marines to their rendezvous point near Eastern Harbor. Though, they still have to travel for days before reaching it.

In that area, she met her superior, Vice-Admiral Smoker. A tall and muscular man with white hair and two smoking cigars on his mouth.

"Tashigi! You're late!"

"Ah, hai! Sorry, Smoker-san! I have to help some people in the hospital." She saluted to the officer who nodded but sighed in annoyance.

"We have some investigations to do. A group of mercenaries appeared out of nowhere and are currently gaining popularity in the Northeast area."

"Do you think they are hired by D. Empire's enemies?" She asked. If someone will ask her, those enemies will be wasting their time because D. Empire cannot be taken down easily. A few will only stood a chance against the D. Emperor. That would be Shirohige but the two empires are at peace despite being neighbors.

"Who knows. The bad thing is that no one knew what they looked like. They assaulted Axe-hand morgan in the Shimotsuki Mountain and all the surviving men can only tell one thing. A man wearing Straw Hat with a fiery green eyes and his accomplice: Red demonic eyes. That's all." That made Tashigi frowned.

Axe-hand Morgan is a strong marine, though she does not like him that much, but assaulting a World Government official?

"That's a vague description. But why did they assault him?"

"According to the other soldiers, it was Morgan's fault, terrorizing people. So we have no say to that, but we have to be careful around these people. It is never a good sign that a fiery green eyes and red demonic ones appeared out of nowhere. I hope you can guess why." Smoker gleamed to his subordinate. They might have other assignments here, but it is never a bad thing to be careful.

"Fiery green eyes refers to Cheshire Cats. But they are mostly harmless, or so the legends said. Plus, no one have seen one though, so do you think that mercenary group is being led by a Cheshire Cat?" Tashigi asked. She read books regarding supernatural beings especially the rarest ones that said to only appear in legends.

"Legends can be true. Besides, not **all** Cheshire Cats are harmless. If you have read enough, you don't want that creature to be your enemy."

"But, they can be elves and not Cheshire Cat." Smoker acknowledged that thought. Elves are most likely to appear, no matter how rare they are.

"And the Red Demonic ones?" smoker inquired. Tashigi has the perception and knowledge about these. She might be more interested in swords but she is interested in supernatural beings as well since she is human and wants to understand the supernatural beings.

"Well, that could be only metaphoric description, or a real demon. Who knows? But considering it is near Shimotsuki Mountain, could it possibly be the Dragon Hunter?"

They stared at each other. One thing that goes on their minds.

 **This whole situation is bad news…**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **AN:**

 **Okay….**

 **Where do I start?**

\- **No major fights, yes. I only treat the fight with Arlong as something minor.**

\- **Luffy's group is in Northeast. They are going East but took a small detour in Cocoyashi Village.**

\- **Ace is in Southeast. Still, going East.**

\- **I don't know why I killed Zeff's character. Haha. Well, I just made something up to make Sanji become a supernatural being. Yes, he is originally human.**

\- **Tashigi is human. You will know more of their mission in the next chapter.**

\- **You will also know why they seems to think that Dragon Hunter is bad news. Or the Cheshire Cat.**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Enemies Everywhere

Chapter 11 – Enemies Everywhere

Even though I addressed reviews through private messaging, I think I should still address it here.

To Monkey D. Conan: Well, thanks for the review. I gave the first POV to Tashigi in this chapter and she will have more in the next chapters… I will make this clear though. Yes, Nami is a weather witch and she is a supernatural being because she possessed the Weather Magic from Weatheria. Zoro was branded as Dragon Hunter before Luffy found him and he is a human. Being a Dragon Hunter does not mean you are already a supernatural being. He became a supernatural being after drinking the Dragon Elixir and he was bathed by Dragons' bloods. As for Tashigi living longer, I still can't tell you since it is a surprise. Haha.

To Son of Whitebeard: Cool username… J Thanks for the review… I made Zeff's character t be dead because I have nowhere to put his character in my story and I want Sanji to be supernatural being ike the others. Well, all of the Straw Hats will be supernatural being..

 **TASHIGI**

"Smoker-san, aren't we supposed to be going to report to the HQ?" Tashigi asked his superior. They now are travelling towards East coast because their marine ship is docked there but despite that, they still have to call the upper officials to report about their mission.

Even as a captain, the upper officials never gave too much details. They will just give you missions and orders that you have to carry out as you swore to do so. Yes, she might be a loyal official, but it is her concern to know what is really happening.

"Yes, but we have something to know before fully reporting." Smoker answered as they stopped for a quick rest. Some of their men are already in the harbor. Few remained with them.

"Is it still about the Straw Hats?" They are disturbed upon the reports they received about a new mercenary group. It is a very suspicious thing that they appear out of nowhere when this is a crucial times where darkness lurks in the sidelines waiting to strike the balance of the world.

"Partly, yes. But this mission to observe D. Empire is shady as it is. Plus, they never said small details. There is something they are hiding from us." Tashigi only nodded at what Smoker said. These times are very dangerous and they can't let even small groups with potential threat to roam free.

"What about the Dragon Hunter? We can't let peace be destroyed between Humans and Dragons because a certain someone is hunting the dragon creatures! He is a disgrace as a swordsman!" One of the reasons why Tashigi joined the World Government as an official is because she wants to prevent swordsmen who uses swords in their own greedy reasons. As a swordsman, she will stop them at all cost!

Since travelling across lands, she came across people who uses swords to threaten and kill people out of malice and pure evil. Then, a few years back, after joining the World Government, there came rumors about a certain Dragon Hunter who hunts dragons from land to another land. The dragon attacks from villages grew because of that. According to rumors, the person is a swordsman.

She felt the pang of injustice for using swords to cause disturbances to peace that was established for decades between humans and supernatural beings.

"We can't prioritize it as of the moment. You do know the issues regarding rebellions in the borders of the two biggest Empire in the world. We can't fall astray to our objectives." Tashigi sighed to whay Smoker said. Rebellions are arising from borders and the peace is beginning to break. As World Government Officials, they cannot allow such things.

The people might belong to different Empires and Kingdoms, but they vow to protect those who aren't.

"Yes, I understand." Silence invoked them as they continue their journey. In all honesty, what the upper echelons stated to them is to monitor the D. Empire's stability and report any anomalies. There are no real reason behind which is very shady in its entirety.

Smoker is not the one who takes orders easily especially if he knows that something bad is about to happen. World Government may claim to be an organization for justice but deep inside, not all people controlling it seems to carry one. That is why Tashigi is struggling to keep the justice upheld for the sake of the next generation.

One thing she knew is that she will not live like supernatural beings does. She is just a normal human and she knew her time in this world is limited, so she vowed that she will make a difference and make sure that the next generation will carry justice like she did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **ACE**

Ace heaved a sigh because at least, the questions from Thatch and Izou seized for a minute. They are currently taking a short break from distant travelling. Marco surveyed the area with Thatch and Izou remained where Ace is.

It is nearing dusk and they decided to camp in that certain forest since it would be dangerous to go off in a forest totally foreign to the three. Ace is an exemption because this is his homeland. Although he had never stayed in this particular area for long like he did in Mt. Colvo.

As much as he can, he would conceal any information that might lead them into figuring out who he is. Too many questions will be asked and he does not want that especially now that the Empire is not stable as what the others might believe.

It is enough that they are suspicious regarding the Kuro Bandits.

 _FLASHBACK_

 **Marco, Thatch and Izou are busy fighting the other bandits which leaves Ace to face the leader himself. He knew this man. He is a well-known bandit that kept pestering the other forests to gain more influence and territory.**

 **It just so happens that they chose Mt. Colvo to exploit their territories and lucky for them, he and Luffy were around at that time.**

 **"You seems to be losing your territories, Kurahadol." Ace beamed at the bandit who stared at him wide eyed. After all, he just mentioned his real name.**

 **"You! How do you know -"**

 **"I know many things you don't. For example, how you lost your supposed territories in Mt. Colvo, to a bunch of kids, no less!" The bandit turned red with shame and embarrassment. Really, they were just kids at that time. Well, kids with ages of an old man.**

 **This bandit attacked their hut in that forest and pissed the tow Imperial prince which results in a total defeat in the bandits' side. They underestimated them because they looked like kids.**

 **"You! You're that brat!" Ace gave a cocky smirk to the beaming bandit. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing that face.**

 **"Yes, a brat who almost left you dying. Now, would you want to repeat that,once more?"**

 **Fear ran in the bandit's face but he slowly stepped away from Ace.**

 **"You'll pay for this, freckled boy!" And that is how they left.**

 **END of Flashback**

"After reaching East, what will you do now, Ace?" Izou asked Ace out of nowhere starting thr freckled Imperial prince.

"Uhm, I don't know, really. Maybe I will travel to Shirohige Empire. I've never been there." Ace tried to shrug at Izou to tell her that he does not have a definite plan. He thought of travelling there since Jii-jii told him so. It would be good to observe any suspicious events there.

Besides, he have to get away from these three. They are knights from who knows what country and he does not want to be involved in any knights. He have to keep a low profile. Though he never agreed to his Jii-jii about this roaming around for a while because he clearly knew why the D. Emperor asked him to do so.

It is because their secrets are in danger. There are things that they should keep a secret and Jii-jii is very afraid that their enemies might catch a glimpse on that.

Shirohige Empire might not be a bad choice, or so he thought.

"You want to go there? That's great! After going to East harbor, we are planning to go back there, as well." SHIT. Just what he needs. Just when he thought he could get away, this happens. And to make things greater than ever, a nosy brown haired man arrived with a very gorgeous and handsome blond that Ace's been eyeing for. Ugh, did he just said that?

"Hey, guys! Guess, what? Ace will travel back home with us!" Izou beamed, excited of telling her siblings about it. But did he just heard her say, home? As in **home?**

"Really? That's great, Ace! We could give you a tour around the royal city!" Thatch circled his arms around Ace's shoulder and the whole conversation made Ace confused.

"I don't really get what you're saying. But, does it mean that you've been to the Royal City of Shirohige Empire?" They all chuckled at him like he said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Actually, we came from Shirohige Empire. We practically lived there for most of our lives." Marco answered. Ace blinked. He is currently processing all the information he just had.

"Y-you said you are knights, right? B-but, Shirohige Empire's knights are also the Imperial princes and princesses…" He trailed and stared at the three.

It all dawned to him their names. Marco, Thatch, Izou. SHIT! Double Shit!

He mentally kicked himself for being stupid. How could he have missed those names?!

"You're from the Imperial Family of Shirohige Empire! Princess Izou, Prince Thatch and Prince Marco!"

The three smirked at him and he just stared at them.

"Oh, don't worry, ok? You don't have to change your attitude towards us. We already treat you as one of us!" Thatch said and Ace felt more guilty and worried.

After avoiding encountering knights, now he have become buddies with Imperial princes and princess.

"After going to the East harbor, we can travel together to the palace. We will give you a tour around it! I am so sure, all of our siblings will like you. Especially Pops!" Izou was so excited and Ace paled at that.

Great! So great! Now he get to meet the emperor himself.

Ace noted to formulate a plan on how to escape this whole mess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **LUFFY's GROUP**

Luffy and his gang continued to travel up east with as subtle as they could offer and when its subtle, it means that they were barely able to do so. With Luffy around? Of course that's impossible.

"We are almost there!" Luffy excitedly shouted, his Straw Hat dangling in his neck through a strong but it is covered with red and black clothing.

"Yes, yes. You don't have to shout, you know!" Usopp told him but he just laughed it off.

"Let's go straight to restaurant!"

 **BONK!**

"Baka! Take your priorities straight!" Nami scolded Luffy who pouted at that.

"But, Nami… I am hungry." He argued and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled and almost all of the gand sighed at that, either in annoyance or they have enough of those.

"You are always hungry!" Nami shot back as he faced Luffy but she soon regretted doing so as she was now faced with a pouting Imperial prince with the cutest puppy eyes she could ever see.

She willed herself to look away so she could refuse but those damned eyes are reaching through her.

She sighed heavily.

"We will go to the restaurant – after we meet with the Robin woman."

Luffy looked happy with that.

"Ok! Thanks, Nami!" Nami was about to wave him off when he did the most unexpected thing anyone in the group can think of. He gave Nami a peck on the cheek which soon became a different shade of red.

"Hehe." Luffy then started to walk ahead of them while the rest of the gang gaped at what happened. Well, except Zoro who smirked at what Luffy did.

Sanji first reacted. He was on fire – both literally and metaphorically, as he speed up and faced Luffy who was staring at him innocently.

"Wow, that was fast." Usopp commented and Chopper only nodded. They are able to process what happened.

"Grrr – you shitty prince! What did you do to my Nami-swan?!"

They all heard the blond's confrontation to the Imperial prince.

"Huh? What are you doing, Sanji? I am in a hurry! We have to go see Robin then go to restaurant!" Luffy whined at the blonde, still oblivious to what is happening.

"Who cares about shitty restaurant?! You-you, you! " Sanji began to shake Luffy through his collar while crying overdramatically. Luffy stared confused at Sanji.

"What's wrong, Sanji? You not feeling well?" Something snapped at the blond and yelled at Luffy louder than before.

"You kissed my Nami-swan! You kissed her! Who gave you the right to do so! Huhuhu.. *mumbles: I should be the one to kiss her*mumble"

"Ah, I kissed her. But it is only in the cheek though. Right, Nami?" Luffy now turned to Nami who was trying her best not to blush and tremble at Luffy's intense gaze.

"A-ah, of course!" She tried to smile. Luffy grinned back at her before turning to Sanji.

"See?" But unfortunately, Sanji is not listening as he continued to mumble to himself about how he should kiss Nami.

Zoro sighed together with Usopp and Chopper.

"Let's keep going. We are wasting our time here." Zoro started to walk on the very wrong direction and got yelled by Usopp and Chopper about how he should not take any lead since he has no sense of direction at all.

The atmosphere soon became light except for Sanji who was still sulking but was pretty ignored by the group.

"What a perverted person. I figured that no one would like to kiss you 'coz of that." Zoro commented which irritated Sanji.

"What was that, Shitty Marimo?!"

"Who are you calling Marimo, you ero-cook!" And that is how Sanji's mood got better, at least, he was out of his depression. Since he is busy arguing with Zoro, he did not saw how Luffy and Nami interacted. The only witnesses are Usopp and Chopper who was staring at the two.

Pretty much, that is an everyday occurrence. Zoro and Sanji would argue about everything. They never seems to get along and the group is growing accustomed to it and move on to their own things. Usopp, finding plants that he would make into his weapons, Chopper who in turn will also look for plants but for medicine purposes, Nami is on lookout for the weather and their idiotic captain and Luffy, well, you know what he does. Eat, annoy people and just laugh it off.

"We are nearing a village. Better be ready!" Nami shouted and when she says ready, she meant that everyone in the group will have to pay attention to Luffy because he might wonder off and cause more ruckus. Or maybe she is telling everyone with the exemption of Zoro and Luffy that the green haired Dragon Hunter might wonder off and get lost. That would be disaster for all of them.

By the time they got to the village, they are instantly welcomed rather warmly, in fact, too warmly for their liking.

"Welcome to Whiskey Peak!" Townspeople greeted. From a nun to children, women and the likes started to greet them rather warmly much to Sanji's joy, women are all over him and they.

"Wow! These people are very kind!" Usopp said and Chopper nodded. Nami replied to people with a smile which can be considered friendly – at least for those who knows next to nothing about the woman, but for people in the Straw Hats gang, they knew too well what that smile represents.

"Oi, Nami! Refrain from doing any bad things to the townspeople. They are kind enough to welcome us." Usopp reminded her but as she turned to him, Usopp realized that there is no use telling Nami to back off from whatever plan she have on mind. And the long nosed guy would rather be not involved in her plans whatsoever. Even Chopper shivered at that.

"Would you like to have a place to stay? You are welcome to stay on one of our inns here!" The tall nun asked them.

"Really? Is there a meat? Food?" Luffy exclaimed, too happy.

"Of course! We will have a banquet tonight. You are all welcomed to join us!" Luffy cheered excitedly and Usopp and Chopper also cheered because they have never been in a banquet for a long time.

"Heh… I hope you have enough sake with you." Zoro smirked and the townspeople nodded, much to Zoro's joy as well.

"Wait! We have no money to pay up all of it!" Nami yelled at the excited gang and they now have a very disappointed looks. Well, Luffy has the most disappointed look with a pout.

"But, Nami…." He whinned but Nami stood to her point. They have nothing to pay to these townspeople, unless they would say that it is free.

"Oh, don't worry. It's free." Nami went instantly on a friendly mode with their answer.

"Alright, everyone! Let's stay for tonight!" Luffy beamed and asked a random citizen where the put the food and dashed when he got the answer. Sanji was with the women and his face turned into a perverted one, a little distorted in Zoro's standards, but he does not care.

Not when the sake is waiting for him. He then started walking only to stop after Chopper told him that he is heading to the wrong direction.

"Are you retarded?" Chopper mumbled and Zoro sweat dropped at the monster doctor who is walking beside him, probably to make sure he does not get lost… again.

Nami followed suit because she wants to drink sake too. Usopp followed Luffy and some of the townspeople who was eager to listen to him as he started his tales ( _lies_ ).

The party continued till midnight. Usopp and Chopper are now sleeping. Sanji was very high after being with women. Zoro is also asleep near Luffy and Nami. Pretty much, all of them are sound asleep.

"Hmp, what a bunch of amateurs! Did they think that a town of strangers will welcome them?" The nun said, a present evil smile plastered on her face.

"Then, shall we start?" Another townspeople said as they started to take out weapons and head towards the group of sleeping people.

"They have the D. Empire's emblems. Their heads will surely make us some good money. Plus, Boss will be most pleased since we started to have this base." Most of the townspeople chuckled. One muscled guy went to swing his hammer to the sleeping Zoro, expecting that he can swat the green haired man to death.

His expectation turn into confusion as there is no blood that came from the man who was sleeping a while ago, rather, the huge hammer was stopped midair.

The man with the huge hammer tried to retract the hammer but he simply can't. It's as if the huge hammer is stuck to something solid.

"What? Ugh, why can't I-?"

An arrogant scoffed was heard.

"You said that we are amateurs. Don't you think it is the other way around? " Zoro took the huge hammer from the man and swatted it out of the man's grip.

"Wha- Who the hell are you?" The people who saw this immediately went into defensive mode while Zoro remained to have that demonic smile on his lips.

"Hoh? So you all think that we are just push overs?" He stood up from where he is sleeping and the people became wary of them.

All people who are present started to form formations of attack. When Zoro noticed this, he smirked and that is the last straw for them. They now started attacking him. Zoro's smirk grew into a demonic grin as he now reached for his swords and deflect every attacks he received.

The fight went on with people trying to take his head. Lucky for them, no one woke up, well except for the woman who was actually not sleeping.

Nami checked the surroundings and found that the townspeople's attention were into Zoro and smirked at that with a thought: "Nice one, Zoro!"

She slowly stood up and went to the heart of the base. She guessed that this is lair of assassins or bounty hunters. Anyway, she does not care since Zoro is taking care of it while the careless Imperial prince is still sleeping along with the others.

As she went to the treasury room, she saw hefty amount of money. Enough money to keep them for weeks or a month if they are careful. Though she does not worry about money that much because Luffy is with them, she can just tell him to get money but he is too dumb to do so. Which is why the financials will be put on her shoulders. What better way to get money? Of course, stealing!

She scooted the treasures and money in the bag she always carry with her and she immediately left the room. Along the way, she saw Zoro being chased by the bounty hunters/ bandits or whatever they call themselves. If it would be any normal person in Zoro's position, they would have panicked because a whole town was chasing them but in Zoro's case, he still managed to plaster a rather demonic smile.

Ignoring the ruckus, she noticed that Luffy is already wide awake and is currently watching the whole scenario with awe. She went to his side.

"Why are you only watching? Shouldn't you join him, or something?" Nami asked as she put the bags of treasures in the ground near Luffy.

"Oh, Nami!" He immediately gave her his signature grin. "Zoro is fine! They are nothing, you know." Nami shrugged his opinion because she is well aware that Zoro is strong.

"Hmm, well, I should wake up everyone. We can go now after that." She pointed at the ruckus Zoro is causing and Luffy only nodded in amusement.

As Nami walked to wake the others, Luffy continued to watch and he is bored to death just by watching Zoro having fun while he isn't.

"Zoro! Hurry up! We gotta go to a new adventure! Nami said so!" He whinned and immediately, he got some of the townspeople's attention as well as Zoro's.

"Is that so? Then, maybe I should just finish my entertainment rather quickly." He arrogantly stated and this caused the people attacking him to be furious as they realize that Zoro just underestimated them. They started random attacks to Zoro but true to what Zoro stated, he quickly finished the job.

He sent a huge attack that chased all of the people away. Pretty easy win.

"Hmp! Bunch of pushovers!" He sheathed his swords and faced Luffy who was with the others.

"What the hell, you shitty swordsman! You injured the ladies!" Sanji was annoyed to hell because this swordsman injured the ladies with his mind blowing attack which is why the blond decided that attacking Zoro will sate his anger.

"What the hell – shitty cook! They are the ones who attacked me first! I am just defending myself!"

"Like I care! You should die!" Zoro now started to defend himself and the bickering and fighting between the two continued for a while until the annoyed Nami yelled at them. More like to Sanji because as soon as the blond heard Nami called him, his personality went 360 degrees from being shitty to an overly in love cook.

With that, they decided to leave the place, not caring about the other survivors. Albeit to their carefree attitude, one particular survivor from Zoro's attack eyed them. Luffy and Zoro sensed this ahead and Sanji followed suit. They glared at the man who apparently survived. The others looked at the monster trio.

Luffy then made his eyes turned eerie green and casted a spell. As soon as the man saw this, he immediately averted his gaze to escape but only to see a fiery red eyes from the green haired swordsman and the cold blue gaze from the blonde.

The last survivor's eyes turned once more to Luffy and by that time, Luffy casted a wide spell among the people who attacked Zoro. This is a spell which will make them forget their faces and how they look like, Only to remember that a certain group visited them and caused destructions.

That spell is enough. And they moved on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **GARP**

"Damned bastard! I should have killed him when I had the first chance!" A very angry Garp shouted at no particular person. He is currently in his chamber with his very loyal (and lazy) General of the army, Aokiji. They found out that Teach and his men are currently heading towards _that_ island.

"Nobody knows where the Island is located and how to get there, then how come he knows about this?" Aokiji said in a very serious tone which is rare considering his laid back attitude.

"The fuck if I know! I am pretty sure that he wants to conquer the palace and will start his attacks here. So why go to _that island_? He can't go there without knowing the way and the keys." Garp said and Aokiji nodded.

Anyone can clearly see the distress in their voices about Teach and his men. They are no ordinary men, if the leader, Marshall D. Teach is anything to go by.

Centuries ago, before Ace and Luffy was born, Teach used to be part of the D. Empire. Anyone who is a bearer of D in their name is part of the nobilities and royal family. The Monkey D's are the rulers ever since the D. Empire was established thousands of years ago back to the time of Garp's great-great grandfather, the founder of the empire.

In those times when the D. Empire is still establishing its might, the empire has two branch houses of the Imperial house. The Gol D house and Portgas D house. They are the mightiest house of warriors in the whole D Empire. Their exploits and strengths are legendary and some of the people nowadays will just call them myth.

Over the centuries, wars have bypassed, endangering the houses' heirs. Outside of the Royal courthouse even believed that the houses are long gone except for the royal family.

The last member of the Gol D House was its former head, Gol D. Roger and he soon left the world with an even greater scar. He was branded as one of the most heinous criminals in the world, after conquering the seas and was branded as the Pirate King due to the accusations to him by the World Government.

During his time in sailing in the seas, he was able to conquer islands after islands and fought mighty warriors that no one ever dared to go against. He fought with the world government because he was able to discover the secrets they hold which is currently in danger due to the revenge from Marshall D. Teach, a noble whose family was denied of replacing the Gol D. House as branch houses of the Imperial family.

Roger was like a family to Garp and he knew the man too well. Even when he was hunted by the world government for pursuing the path which lead him to discover the Secrets of Void Century. Garp was about to pursue the government for the secrets that Roger discovered but only to be stopped by the nobility.

" **You must not. The time is not now. There will come a time where it will resurface itself. We can't play what is not ours to change. Wait, Garp. Wait…** "

That was the last time they ever spoke face to face as he just got the news about his execution. He forced himself to just sit on his throne and play the cold emperor as his friend, family and a warrior of the D. Empire. He had made a promise not to lift even a single finger about the execution because it would put the entire empire into chaos and danger, especially the left heir.

Roger was the last known member of Gol D. house as there is no heir and another family member who was still alive, well, as far as the whole world knows. Even if Garp was not able to do anything about the execution of Roger, he was able to hide the fact that he left an heir to the Gol D. House.

The said heir is not using his father's given name because of the dangers it will bring to him and to the whole empire. That is why, he opted to use the Portgas D name, and the said heir is none other than, Portgas D. Ace.

He was adopted to the Imperial family since he has no one after his mother's death. She died after giving birth to Ace. Her pregnancy was a secret especially to whoever her husband is because that will mean that the World Government will see her and the child as a threat and will do everything to kill them.

When the World Government expressed their desires into killing anyone who were accomplice of a criminal, Portgas D. Rouge decided to use the forbidden magic of the D Empire.

She prolonged the pregnancy which causes her death. After that, Garp took Ace as his grandson.

40 years after Ace's adoption, Garp's own son, Monkey D. Dragon decided to leave his own son, Monkey D. Luffy into Garp's care. This is where the emperor found out that the child's mother is none other than, Gol D. Reina, Roger's younger sister who was persecuted by Roger's haters and died.

Even if Roger's sister, Gol D. Reina is already dead, she too left an heir of her own. Those facts were buried in the depths of the history of the whole Empire. No one can know about that because it is dangerous.

Too dangerous now that Teach is on the move for revenge. Garp knew that Teach is greedy and vengeful. He denied him any Imperial court's positions because of the man's evil nature. He made attempts of killing Garp along with his grandchildren and that made him become an exile, almost 2 centuries ago and now, he is back.

This is what he has been afraid of. After losing the two Imperial branch houses, he made no branch house anymore for fears that the empire's secrets will be exposed.

"That man must be stopped. I won't let him succeed! No one will touch my family!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that's a cliff hanger. Anyways, I think I dropped too much hints about the story in this chapter. Figure it out… Hahah.


	12. Chapter 12 - Moving Slowly but Surely

Chapter 12 – Moving slowly but Surely

 **Teach's group**

A rather large raft have been sailing on the harsh seas of the Grandline. No one would dare to do so yet this particular group chose to travel in this manner. Anyone would have questioned if this is seen but in the Grandline seas, no one really set sail because of the dangerous waters it waves.

"Captain, are you sure we are on the **right** course?" Burgess asked as he surveyed the area. Auger, the ever known sniper also did the same. Lafitte, their actual navigator seems unsure himself for Raftel, the legendary island of the _Old Century_ or what the people called _Void Century_ are nothing but myths.

People who speak of the myths of the Void Century spoke of power, so immense that it could destroy the whole world. They spoke of three ancient power weapons that yet to be discovered. That is why they are to search the Raftel, to search for those supposed to be weapons.

"Zehahaha. If we won't find it, then we all have to go back and raid the D. Empire Palace." Everyone stared at this man as if what he said is too normal like a sentence people used to say in their everyday lives.

"Raid the palace? With so many soldiers, magicians and supernatural beings there? Hmp, Captain, we need a better plan than that."

"So? We can do that. Zehahaha. Worse comes to worst, I just have to use _that._ "

Every member of that mercenary group raised an eyebrow at him but not said a word because they knew their captain's capabilities.

Not too long after that dread silence, some of their allies arrived. Vasco Shot "The Heavy Drinker", Catarina Devon "Crescent Moon Hunter", and Avalo Pizarro "Corrupt King".

"Now then, shall we now seek the **real** power? Zehahaha."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **LUFFY's GROUP**

They now arrived at the outskirts of the town near the East Coast. Luffy already sent a message to Robin about him coming to her. She sent back a message saying that she will meet the Imperial prince on the outskirts of the town near the East coast.

Upon reaching a clearing, they arrived in a small rundown hut. In the entrance of the hut stood a raven haired woman wearing a sun glasses and currently holding a book in her hands.

Sanji immediately swooned over upon seeing her. Zoro muttered something unintelligible but was ignored completely by Sanji as he danced like a ballerina towards Robin.

"Robin! Long time no see! How's assassination?" Luffy happily beamed at her and she chuckled upon seeing the Imperial prince.

Usopp and Chopper immediately shiver at the mention of assassinating and smack Luffy.

"Oi! D-don't talk about it o-openly! P-people might hear us!" Usopp said to Luffy, trying to have that brave front.

"That's right! You talk as if that was natural at all!" Chopper almost cried while Luffy just stared at them with the ever innocent eyes.

"Huh? But that's what she does! " He argued back and only receive glares from Usopp and Chopper. Robin chuckled at Luffy and seems to be amused at the whole scenario.

"Imperial Prince-san, I am not into that business anymore. I am merely a librarian and a store owner here in the town." So many 'ohh' had escaped from the people around her.

"Really? Can we go now to a restaurant?" He asked while picking his ears with his pinky finger. This made him earn another smack from Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"At least introduce us properly!"

Luffy muttered about being hungry but reluctantly agreed to do so.

"Guys, this is Robin, a friend of mine. Robin, this is Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and the one swooning over you is Sanji." Luffy pointed at each one of his friends while mentioning their names. They all chuckled because Sanji had one of his nosebleeds attacks and was currently being scolded by Chopper.

"Fufufu… What an interesting people you got there, prince-san." She smiled sweetly, but it was too eerie for everyone else, minus Sanji who was busy having nosebleeds to notice and Chopper who was tending to Sanji's idiocy.

"Really? Oh well. So, what did you find?" Luffy's voice became a little serious and the athmosphere was changed dramatically because of that. Apparently, there is more to Luffy's usual goofiness than what he let on.

Robin on the other hand caught what Luffy meant.

"Teach's group set sail a few days ago. They are in search for Raftel. They have more members in their group now. They are very dangerous."

Nami and Usopp blinked at the mention of Raftel. Isn't it just a myth?

"O-oi! Isn't Raftel supposed to be a myth? No one found it, well, rumors said that Gol D. Roger did, but - "

"It is real. Raftel exists."

Everyone looked at Luffy with a shock in their faces, except Robin, and for some reason, Zoro as well. He might have an idea about this whole thing.

Nami was about to ask something but Luffy beat them to it by talking to Robin and ignored their shocked expressions.

"Any news from Jii-jii?"

"Well, Aokiji-san mentioned about being extra careful now. And I found someone you needed for _that_." Robin said. Luffy just nodded at that. He knew what Robin was talking about and he trusts her. Since she said that it is all set, then it really is.

"Then, let's go to a restaurant! I am hungry!"

"What? Luffy, what is this all about? Can't you give us more details?" Nami asked. She is freaking out because it is very uncommon and rare for someone to confirm that this legendary island exists. Raftel is said to contain myths about Daoine Sidhe. Plus, according to legends in the books that this island is very dangerous. Those who set sail to find it cannot return to where they came from and if by chance Luffy decided to go there, it will not be good for all of them.

"But Nami! I'm hungry! Can't we just go already?"

"This is important! You should – HEY! I am still talking to you!" Luffy apparently just ignored Nami as he started to use his nose to find a good restaurant nearby.

"Honestly, can't he listen for a second? Damn spoiled rich Imperial prince! And what are you all talking about anyway! We are involved in this, you know! " Nami whined and turned to Robin who just smiled at her, seeming that she is unfazed by her sudden outburst.

"Well, I can't tell you anything, as long as prince-san is not saying anything to all of you." Nami huffed, annoyed at what Robin said. "But, you might want to ask kenshi-san there about what is going on, navigator-san." With that, she turned to follow Luffy who was already out of earshot. With a lightning speed, Nami turned to Zoro who sweat dropped at the instant attention and scrutiny the orange-haired woman was giving here.

"And what, pray tell, do you know about this? Huh?" Nami's eyes are half-lidded for suspicion while Zoro started to step backwards.

"Guh - "

"That's right, Zoro! Tell us!" Usopp said and followed Nami's example.

"You better tell us something true, you Marimo bastard!" Without them noticing, Sanji was back from his nosebleed with Chopper in tow. Obviously, Zoro has no one that could save his ass from this instant hot seat. When he looked for Luffy, the idiotic Imperial Prince is walking towards a path near the town, while the woman, Robin is following him.

Zoro is like a trapped animal in the clutches of predators, but unfortunate for him, the predators are humans this time, waiting for his answer.

"I-I don't really know everything. Why don't you ask them?"

"You've been with him longer than we did! Surely, you would know about what they are talking about!" Nami, the ever resilient one argued and Zoro really can't lie about it. He does not know _everything_ , but he does know _something._ Cursed the Dragon Elixir's effects on him about knowing things. It is that feeling inside him.

It does not work about him knowing the smaller details. It's just that when things are mentioned and he heard them, he just knew where the idea is going and even the ancient knowledge is being recalled in his mind. It must be the Dragons' knowledge that are being passed through generations.

When Luffy mentioned of Raftel, he somehow knew _something_. And he does know that it exists. He just can't tell, because it is not his nature to tell things that aren't meant to be told to others like a tale.

"I have an idea about it, but it is not my story to tell. If Luffy or that woman decided that it is not a knowledge that you should know, then it is not. Just trust Luffy on this." With that, he immediately exited the _hot seat_ and went after Luffy.

Apparently, his words brought realization to the people left in that area. True enough, Luffy did something to them. He offered friendship and help when no one else could. Have they stepped a boundary?

"Geez! These guys keep on speaking riddles!" Nami stomped and followed Zoro. Sanji blew a sigh and followed the others. Soon, the talking Reindeer and Usopp followed suit.

The questions about Raftel had died down and the atmosphere had changes into normalcy then to weirdness because of a strange creature in front of them. Well, the Straw Hat Mercenaries looked at the creature in front of them. The _strange creature_ is currently having a chat with Robin and Luffy. The latter is apparently awed by the creature's appearance.

Fortunate enough, Luffy is not alone in his awed state as seemingly as it is that Usopp and Chopper are the same.

"R-Robot?!" Chopper and Usopp's eyes are shining almost as Luffy's. Nami wore a morbid horror of expression, Sanji is impassive on the appearance because this man is only wearing a speedos, and what seems like a shirt which is left unbutton.

Zoro on the other hand does not seem to care about this person as he is now gulping a mug of sake.

"SUPPEERRR…. Aw! Sorry, bros, and sis. This romantic _hentai_ here is not a Robot, though I look like one though. I am a Cyborg, but originally, I am an Akki."

No one seems to pay attention to the explanation. Judging from the still awed expressions of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, a very 'I-don't-care' attitude of Zoro, and a horror expressions from Nami and Sanji, well, they seems not to care whether he is Akki or not.

For starters, they all know that Akki are large grotesque humanoid and when you say Akki, it should not look like this!

This creature has a large hands, too large for him and it looks like a metal. Well, it is a metal. His shoulders has a red metals on it with a BF-37 on it. Whatever that meant. Aside from that, this creature's legs are also made of metal. So, the first thing they would ask is ' _What the hell?!_ '

"R-romantic H-hentai?" Nami asked and looked at the creature from head to toe.

"Aw! Of course, ane-san!"

"Guys! T-this is Franky! And he's soooo COOL! " *sob*

Everyone looked at Luffy with a very questioning look about his crying while introducing the Akki.

"H-he… *cries*" The strange creature, Franky, seemed not to care about Luffy's crying because he is dancing awkwardly and doing poses that seems to fit a crazy person.

Nami and Sanji are contemplating whether to look at Luffy or to that Cyborg, as what he calls himself. Even Zoro's attention is caught.

"*sobs* F-from here on out, he will be joining us! Isn't he cool! *cries*"

Usopp and Chopper along with Luffy has the tears of joy. Well, that is the only explanation everyone would have to this childish trio. Nami had a morbid expression along with Sanji. Robin seems to be amused on the whole situation. Zoro remained passive but anyone who has been paying attention to that green haired Dragon Hunter would know that Zoro has a short time of indifferent look.

"What kind of creature is he inviting in?" Nami asked to no one but, maybe to Sanji because he is right beside her, and with her, he has a morbid expression.

"I really have no idea, Nami-san."

And there goes another weirdness from the Imperial prince…

-XxxX-

 **TASHIGI's GROUP**

Tashigi continued her reading to the historical book written by the Ohara scholars dated almost 8,000 years ago. Ohara is a place where scholars and historians lived but that place seized to exist due to unknown reasons. Their clan was eradicated centuries ago.

Despite it being a nonexistent, there are some books that these scholars produced. Some people might not believe about what is written inside due to accusations about the Ohara scholars to be a fraud and liars.

Tashigi on the other hand did not believed that every accusations to the books. Besides, it is the only books that has facts about the Cheshire cats and the elves and some supernatural beings that are rare.

As of now, she is reading about the Cheshire Cats and their abilities. They are the most powerful and knowledgeable supernatural being when it comes to spells and glamour. Almost no one can escape a spell from this supernatural being except for those who knew the counter spells but even so, a spell casted by them cannot easily be cured.

According to what Tashigi is reading, it is one of the reasons why Cheshire Cats are rarely seen or some thinks they are legends because they could pass as humans, or maybe they casted spell on themselves on appearing to be human. No one knows that you bypassed such a supernatural being. Another thing that the people are wary of this being is because of their devious attitudes. They might have been harmless, due to incidents which dated in books that these creatures are peaceful, but this is where their mysteries lies.

"What have you been reading, Captain Tashigi-san?" Tashigi looked up to where she is seated and saw a pink-haired marine recruit, Coby.

"Oh, Coby-kun! Ah, you see, this is a book about rare supernatural beings."

"You're really interested in that, aren't you Captain Tashigi-san?" Coby took the liberty to sit across Tashigi and the woman did not mind in one bit. She likes Coby's good natured attitude and they have something in common. He is interested in books as well.

"We have to know everything we have to. Besides, it would not hurt to have knowledge once in a while."

"Well, true enough, Captain. B-but I am curious, I read a book about Dragons, the ancient ones. Is it true that there is really a Dragon Elixir? " Coby asked Tashigi and this topic seems to give interest to the marine captain. It is one of the mysteries she wanted to study but having this type of job like hers where she usually run errands for the World Government, her obsession with swords and the rare supernatural beings may have to be on hold.

"I've read about it in one of the books written by the Ohara scholars. Wait, I might have something like that here." Tashigi went to look at her bag full of books in search of a particular book she promised. Well, for her, it is not an everyday thing that someone is also interested in these kind of obsessions. Decades ago, they are interested in studying these, but as time passes by, no one really paid attention to that because of the various supernatural beings that appeared out of nowhere.

Over the course of centuries, supernatural beings evolved, or rather, they are spread into many categories. Some have a half blood of any supernatural beings. Some emerged from combining two different beings. Some are just hereditary from ancestors. No one is surprised, and rather people just lost interest to the _pure blooded_ ones. As much as supernatural beings are common, the pure bloods are very rare, and powerful like the Shirohige Empire.

Edward Newgate is a half giant who can cause quakes. His sons and daughters are very powerful as well. Mostly, royalties like them are the rare ones.

"U-uhm, _ano,_ you don't have to bother about it, Captain Tashigi." She might have heard Coby but she decided to still search for the book and she found it, what a good timing.

"Oh! Here it is!" She laid the book in table in their makeshift camp for tonight. Coby, looking at the book forgot about his comment on how bothersome he is to the pretty Marine Captain.

"It says here that Dragon Elixir grants immortal life and enormous power to those who wish for it. They say that you will be as strong as Dragons and will somehow become a Dragonoid yourself."

Coby listened very well. It would come in handy if he would learn everything. He is just a plain and simple human so he has to have a knowledge in case he would be fighting a supernatural being himself.

"How about Phoenix, Captain?" He asked. He had heard rumors that the Shirohige Empire has one and it is one of the Imperial princes.

"Well, according to our records, Shirohige Empire's first prince is a phoenix though, I am not too sure myself. "

"Oh, that's all right. But, uhm, would you mind if I ask why aren't we reporting now to HQ? Aren't we supposed to go and tell them everything?"

Tashigi sighed at that. It would bound to happen that some of their subordinates will get a wind about them not reporting at all. This is due to Smoker having to take investigations further. And clearly, that investigation is not included in the orders they received from the HQ.

"We still have something to confirm before proceeding to the HQ. Besides, what we gathered here is merely an observatory facts. They hardly ever matter." Tashigi does not want to give their subordinates the idea that World Government has been shady as of late. The morale is low as it is and she does not want to develop that into something worse.

"W-well, that is true, but, do you think we w-will have a w-war on the D. Empire?"

That is what Tashigi has been afraid of. A war… This involves death, an endless and bloody one. If it could be avoided, she does not want to have a war, especially against the D. Empire.

World Government might have the Seven Warlords with enormous power and influence ready at the authorities' disposal, but D. Empire can match that. According to the data in the HQ, this empire does not have enough soldiers at their disposal. It is quite the opposite of the Shirohige Empire wherein they have hefty number of capable soldiers and magicians. Not to mention the Commanders are very powerful and influential. D. Empire on the other hand, appeared to be – simple.

She honestly can't put a word to the influence of this empire. Sure, they have the powerful Ice Mage, Aokiji Kuzan, not to mention the Emperor who was known to be ' _The Fist_ '. Their powers are enormous, yet there is no data regarding the two mysterious Imperial princes. Their power is of pure secrecy which is dangerous.

"We should hope not. D. Empire established peace for centuries already, it would be bad to destroy that." _Plus, World Government might be up to something._

She forced herself not to state that. The last thing she needed is an internal conflict.

"Oi, Tashigi!" the swordswoman heard Vice-Admiral Smoker called her and she immediately sat up only to trip in a rock that was in the way.

"O-ouch…" As she was acquainted to the grass, Smoker took the time to stand beside her without bothering to help her. This is a natural occurrence to him for years that this clumsy swordswoman had been under his command.

"Baka! Hurry up! We are almost to the port. I received a news that someone from the Shirohige Empire are there, and those mercenaries as well. We should hurry before everything will be worse."

That's all Smoker said as he paced to walk to wherever he damn wanted.

"Uh-hai, Smoker-san!"

Without giving a doubt to the commander's words, she began to issue orders, not noticing how a certain pink haired recruit was frowning with a deep thought:

 ** _They are up to something… Worse comes to worst, I have no choice but to do that…_**

-XxxxX-

Heavy steps echoed in the room filled with files and data that could put the world to chaos and maybe, into its destructions.

The man clad in a cloak continued to the deepest part of the room only to stop in front on the drawer. He stopped to look at a certain picture of his past. Beneath the picture frame is a piece of paper that will eventually be the cause of the storm.

He took it and muttered to himself…

 _"The storm has begun…"_

-XXXXxxxXXXX-

 _AN:_

 _Bet you did not see this coming… I know you have been puzzled by how the story progresses… But, you will know eventually, because I will keep on giving hints to you guys…_

 _So, I introduced Coby here as a marine recruit. Tashigi is in this chapter because it would be fitting to drop off hints during her POV._

 _And to give you all another hint, Coby will play something._

 _And I just have to ask, Who is the man clad in cloak? Whose side is he on? Who's in that picture that is part of his past? If you put two and two together, I am sure you will have an idea of who might it be…_

 _Please rate and review!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Questions

Chapter 13 – Question

 **AN: Ok… This chapter is solely dedicated to Monkey D. Conan for reminding me that I've been giving too much suspense and hints for the big battles coming and it's time to give some love… Haha. So I think that I will put the suspense parts for later chapters. Please enjoy!**

 **-XxxxX-**

The Straw Hats begrudgingly accepted the fact that they have another weirdo to hang out with them plus the fact that there is a creepy woman joining in too. Sometimes they would shiver to her straightforwardness.

After letting Luffy eat at the first restaurant they stumble in, they went to Robin's book store which has enough room to house all of them. Well, it would not be normal for any royalty to sleep in a hammock but Luffy is anything but Royal and fancy. He's to untypical of the usual royal bloods. Nami is slightly thankful for his nature because they don't have to act all mushy to Luffy just because he is a prince.

He treats every one of them the same treatment like a family. That should make the orange haired woman to be satisfied, but she just can't shake this feeling inside her. There is something that she wants, something aside from that, and she does not know how to get it. Or who shall she get it from.

"Oi, Nami, aren't you frowing a bit too much?" A nudge from Usopp startled the woman enough to leave her thoughts away.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked. She did not caught every word the man said. Had she been spacing out?

Usopp frowned at her. He have this contemplative look on his face like he is studying Nami like the plants he used to make weapons with.

"Are you okay? You seem to be, anxious or something."

"O-of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She nervously laugh at him but his looks says that he believes otherwise, but Usopp let it pass.

"If you say so." He continued to drink his sake and turned to Luffy who was busy gulping too much food. Well, considering his appetite, that's nothing much. For days that she'd been with this idiotic prince, she can't help but question his personality. Over those days, she knew that Luffy is very perceptive and he knew about some of her flaws, but does she know his? Had she really knew _anything_ about him? Well, aside from the fact that he is the heir to the throne, and he is someone super strong, but aside from that, there is nothing, really.

She does not even know what kind of creature he is! Sure, she knew he is somewhat a supernatural being, but what kind? Even if it is listed that the D. Empire are elves, but Luffy does not have a pointy ears like elves should have. His massive strength is not something a giveaway. Plus, there are more questions surfacing around her. About Raftel, which he mentioned. What was that?

She can't help but want to know more about him. To know his depths, but what right does she even have? Sure, she is friends with Luffy, but does that make her have enough right to ask more questions? He is like a mystery that she can't solve. And she really wanted to know him more.

A sigh escaped her. Why is she bothered with this?

"Nami, are you okay?"

She frowned more, as she thought more about it. Would he tell her if she ask?

"Nami!"

Would he give her the right and a chance to get to know him? She meant, it's nothing special, really. It's not like she really wanted this, yeah, she wanted this a bit, but they are friends and friends are supposed to know something from the other, right?

"Oi, Nami!"

Besides, asking this things are necessary since she is travelling with him now. She would just want to know that it is safe to travel with him is she knew more vital details of Luffy, right?

"NAMI!"

"H-Huh? Ah – Luffy!" She immediately backed away as Luffy's face was mere inches away from her. Since when did he get there?

"W-What are you doing, stupid?!" She shouted and she did try not to stutter.

"But I've been calling you!"

"What?"

He's been calling her? For a while now? Why didn't she notice that? And worse of all, almost all of their attention are on her. Has she really been spacing out?

Most of the group have a concerned expressions like Chopper and not doubt, Sanji. Some of them has a questioning look and some are confused.

"I've been calling you for some time now, you are not responding at all. Are you okay? You are not sick, are you?" Before Nami could react, Luffy moved closer than necessary and put his hand in her forehead as if to check if she's really sick.

"What? Nami, you're sick?!" Chopper, faster than what they expected was able to go to her side, checking if she really is sick. Even Sanji is now approaching.

Annoyed and irritated, Nami backed away slightly from the two.

"I am **fine** , okay! Just a little daze." That is all she could say to them, because how would she really explain that she's been thinking about Luffy and his mysteriousness. With that goofy attitude, a massive strength, and all those details about ancient weapons.

"You sure? You are all red, you know!" Luffy reasoned, with a little concerned look on his owlish eyes. Nami regretted **ever** looking at those eyes because, in all honesty, just by looking at them, it made you want to tell him the truth.

"I am not. I am fine, thank you." **No shit, Sherlock.** She wanted to add that.

Luffy blinked at her. The group had this incredulous looks on their faces, mostly out of concerns. Those concerns did not escape her though. What escaped from her sight is the slyness of Zoro's gaze on her. As if he knew something that should be obvious to everyone else.

"Are you sure, Nami? You are not hurt, sick or something?" This time, it was Chopper who approached her, and seeing this cute creature will melt your heart.

"No I am fine, Chopper. Thanks for the concern. Maybe, I am just a little bit hazy from all this travelling."

"Oh, Nami-swan. Maybe you want a massage from me, you knight in shining armor?~~~"

"No, I don't need that!"

"You must be okay then, since you're starting to yell like usual." Luffy said to Nami with a straight face which made him earn a smack in the head and the others laughed. Nami fought hard to hide the smile that was starting to form in her lips, however, this hasn't gone unnoticed by a certain Imperial prince. Conversations flew like usual.

A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to stare at a certain Weather witch.

"Keep staring huh?" A nudged from Zoro startled Luffy on his trance.

"Huh?" He kept the innocent look, but knowing this green haired man, well, it won't matter anyway as he has perception that could rival his.

"Hmp!" The Dragon Hunter smirked and left Luffy to sleep on the edge of the room. Luffy can't help but smile widely at Zoro's action. He is not a man of many words, but his actions are more than enough to compensate it.

As the usual banter went on, Robin slipped past the conversations and sent a sign to Luffy to go outside. He immediately got it. He signaled Zoro to distract all of those left in the room as he went outside. With a quick perception, Zoro got it and stand up from where he is sitting and went to where the others are.

Outside of the room, Luffy and Robin went to a private office. Considering this is a library store, having a private office is not a surprise. The store is a three story building. The first two floors are mostly books for sale. The last floor is like an apartment, where Robin lived in, or more likely an operation area where the hidden operations is ongoing.

"She's pretty, you know. Can be a great queen." Robin said with a smile and Luffy coughed like he swallowed something nasty.

"U-uh, w-what?"

"Fufufu. What? You think no one noticed except Kenshi-san?"

Robin is certainly enjoying tormenting Luffy with her teasing because of the visible blush appearing in his cheeks. In years that she worked for the D. Empire's Imperial family, she knew too well that there has been no one that caught the prince's attention. In the years that they became friends, she even though that he is asexual, well, except now.

"U-uh, I don't – I um… W-what are you talking about?"

Certainly, this is a new thing for the prince.

"Kidding aside, I am afraid I have to ask about your seriousness in the matter of building it. Are you sure?" Luffy's flushed face immediately disappeared upon sensing Robin's slight change of tone. This is kidding aside matter.

"Yes. I have no intention of using it, by any means, yet, if the circumstance were to require me…"

Robin sighed. One thing that she knew about Luffy is the fact that he is stubborn and once he decided to do something, he will do it regardless of the circumstances. It is one of his good sides though. He has the heart of an honest child, yet the strength of thousand men.

"Then, we should have Franky be ready. We shall begin immediately, would you want that?"

"Hmm, sure! Let me know when it is ready, then we will have an adventure! I can't wait to set sail!"

Truth to be told, Franky was eager to start the ship that Luffy asked him to build.

"I will assure you, it will be far more SUUUPERRR than Oro Jackson. "

"Shishishi. You can design it however you wanted it. I trust Robin's judgement when it comes to _decisions._ " The way Luffy had said it, it feels like it has a double meaning, and Robin has always been smart when it comes to reading between the line and she can't help but blush.

There is no telling that Luffy is talking about some _other things_ aside from choosing Franky as the designer and the creator of the ship, yet, Robin felt like Luffy is getting back at her after she teased him about Nami. Truly devious, if she may add.

Franky on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the exchanged glances of the former assassin and the Imperial prince.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Robin tensed while Luffy's grin grew wider if that was even possible. Well, maybe it is possible considering that Cheshire cats grin all the time.

"Shishsi! Oh, we're just talking about how her _decision of choosing_ you, is very great. Nah, Robin?" Luffy gave her a glinted eyes that seems to enjoy the moment. Robin kept her smiling façade despite having the trouble of preventing herself from blushing mad.

There is no doubt in her mind that she is mentally formulating a plan to get back at her friend.

"Oh, sure. And in matters of choosing, isn't it great that Luffy chose to have such companion? Ah, I mean, companions?"

It's Luffy's time to tense because of the meaning behind the line. The exchanges made Franky raised his shades and looked at the two.

"You guys are SUUPEERR weird. Anyway, are you sure you want me to do this? This is dangerous, Straw Hat bro."

Luffy and Robin held a momentary truce due to the impending matters waiting to be addressed. Luffy held a little glint of seriousness in his eyes but he still have that smile on his face.

"Of course. Setting sail in this time, would be good, neh, Robin?"

"If you say so, Prince-san."

"Shishishi!"

Those answers seems to be enough in Franky's standards to go for the ship. It would be his dream ship after all.

-XXX-

They stayed at Robin's for 2 days now, and they began to explore the whole City. The place is so big, it has so many streets that Zoro can't help but get irritated since alleyways and streets keep on changing. Seriously, why did they change this much? Can't the builders of the place kept it still and not change?

Typically, this is his normal day. He stroll around town, (he thought he was strolling around) and the streets kept on changing much to his annoyance.

During his walk, he arrived at this place where he saw World Government Officials and immediately, he went to hide. His Dragon instincts had kept himself hidden. Despite not sensing any dangers, he just know how to be careful (Nami's warnings) because not all people can be trusted. As Luffy had said it, a storm is brewing their side and he trusted the man. Luffy's status and Zoro's reputation is enough to harbor attention from these bastards. As much as he would be delighted to cut them up, should they try anything funny, he would cease that action. That would hinder his mission and that is to hunt down Lavier – the Black Dragon.

With that in thought, he decided to leave, only to hear the voice that seems to be implanted on his mind. Much to his annoyance.

"Everybody, please be mindful of your surroundings. We have to check any abnormalities in this area. Mercenaries are dangerous, so be careful. Now, please go back to your assigned areas."

"Hai! Tashigi-chan!"

Zoro hid himself in the alley, not far from where the group of marines are. They can't seem to sense his presence which a good thing. They musts have been humans.

As the World Government Officials past his way, looked at where they are going. This would turn out bad if they got the wind of their stay at Robin's. Especially if they found out what's Luffy up to. That would be disaster. It is bad enough that idiotic prince is up to something dangerous and probably stupid.

Zoro looked back at the woman who is now alone. He told himself that he should go now before anything disaster happens but there is something about the woman that just made him drawn to her. Maybe for the reasons that she looks like Kuina but deep – very deep down inside him, he knows there is more to that than being Kuina's look alike.

"I can sense you, whoever you are. "

Zoro tensed. There is no one near her but him. He should go now and forget exposing himself, but it seems his body is not listening to his mind.

"Well, aren't you a sharp one?" He said with a smug face as he completely exposed himself to her. As she looked at him, she seems a little surprise, or was it delight and excitement? Zoro must have drink a lot of sake that his senses is trying to toy him.

"Ah! You're that knight from Shimotsuki!"

Zoro had nearly forgotten that he introduced himself as a knight of the D. Empire and he still has that crest thing Luffy gave him. For some reason, he hasn't thrown it somewhere.

As a response, he grunted. It is kind of awkward meeting her, considering their positions.

"What are you doing here, uh, Mr. Knight?"

Obviously, she doesn't know his name and he prefers it that way.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What is a World Government official such as yourself doing in here? Spying on the D. Empire?"

He tried to play it cool and it seems to work well because she started to have a worried expression on her face, like she was guilty for something and an embarrassment.

"Uh- We are under orders to be waiting here and - "

"And spy the area. Right?"

Again, she was speechless. She did not know what to say to this man in front of her. It is not like she have no intelligible words to counter those. She faced many men because of her line of work, and more than being _nice,_ they are jerks, arrogant ones and very self-centered. She had no problem facing them yet this man, despite the arrogance she can sense, the arrogance is different. Very different like he really have a reason to be arrogant. He had that air of confidence in him.

She guessed maybe because of his status, but he does not seems to be the type of man that relies on his status, because as far as the dress can tell, he does not mind normal clothes at all.

"We are only doing this because we are concerned with the welfare of the people in this area. Mercenaries are dangerous. They do anything for treasure. You are a knight, this should be your job as well. You should use your sword to protect people."

For a moment, Zoro's eyes flare with red which made Tashigi questioned if she is hallucinating. She even thought that she had gone as far as to demand something with a stranger.

"Have you been using yours to protect?" He asked her which took by her surprise. She expected an argument but that seems to be not happening.

"Well, of course, I do! This swords are meant to protect, not to destroy! And I intend to spread these ideals to swordsmen in the world. They had meitou, yet they use it to terrorize people."

Zoro looked at her, she seems sincere and he liked that. Swordsmen/women should have goals in their loves. It is such a shame that they have different mindset. She is a protector, while him… He is more like the hunter, the destroyer.

"Heh… Big words for someone so weak." The woman's eyes would have jump out of its sockets due to it's wideness.

"How arrogant! Who do you think you are?" Tashigi is blushing, very mad. She's now taking back everything she have thought a while back, of this man being different from the others and all that stuff. She now thinks that she is the same as others, very arrogant and self-centered. What, with that smug grin on his face that clearly announces to everyone that he is the above them, and that he is stronger.

"Oh, according to you, I am a knight, right?" Her face is now redder than the previous one, if that was possible well maybe it is considering of the things that she is hearing from this man.

"You are being sexist! Just because I am a woman, it does not mean that I am weak." She is huffing madly, and Zoro enjoys riling her up. Her hands are on each side of her hips while she is looking up to his height and tried to stand tall to emphasize her point. Yup, she enjoys this one.

"Hoh? I did not say anything about women being weak. **You** said that, I did not." And he smirks widely at her. He crossed his arms in his chest and stood proud in front of her, looking unaffected with that pouting face of hers.

"You- you, "

"I am what? " He slightly crouched to match on the level of her red and blushing face.

"You're impossible!" And she stormed off, leaving a laughing and a very amused Zoro behind.

As Zoro watched her go, farther and farther, he also began to walk off on the opposite direction. Well, more like a random direction.

-XxxX-

They had a detour which Ace thinks is a good chance for him to further formulate how to ditch them and go off on his way. This is seriously getting bad. Well, he could now ditch them, but he still need some information about the Mercenary assassins – Blackbeard's group.

"You okay, Ace?" Ace looked who asked that and he was met with a concerned blue eyes that he seems to love more and more every single day and that is bad.

"U-uhm, yeah. Don't worry. I am fine." He tried to smile, but that seems to be not working too well. Ace is thankful that Marco did not push, besides, there are two someone who keep on bickering for some time now.

"Oh, so I suppose, you are too much eager to go to a town to get laid, huh, Mr. Pompadour?"

"Hey! Who said I was getting laid in the next town we get into? What do you think of me, some cheap guy?"

"Well, how do you suppose to explain this: 'I want to laid - ' "

"Laid in a bed and get some sleep. Not **get** laid with a whore! You know what, your assumptions these days are going too far! What's with your accusations anyway?"

Surely, Izou's face turned red and for once, she stayed quiet for a while. Marco and Ace has been too accustomed to their fighting that they stopped stopping them. They just stared at them and wait for the issues to be subsided. Either way, they shut up after bickering too much, but this time, it seems that it got Thatch very hard.

The red haired Imperial prince is now serious, with a disappointment and grudge that can be sensed in his voice. Even Ace and Marco was taken aback by that because usually he would just taunt Izou until he end up laughing too hard because he had won the battle of bickering. But not this time.

On the other hand, Izou was on a tight spot. She hadn't expect Thatch to lose his patience and his cool and just burst off like that. Sure, they bicker and bicker for every single fucking day, but at the end of those bickering, they somehow end up just taunting each other and proceed to whatever they can taunt _again._

This outburst made Izou realize that she had gone too far this time. She assumed too much and her jealousy got the best of her.

Yes, she is jealous. For every time that she heard of Thatch having an affair or simply flirting with any girl he stumbled on, it makes her mad to the core of her soul that she wanted to fly curses to every woman who dares to go near Thatch, but she can't. They are siblings and they are on a mission, for fuck's sake! This is not the time to be swooned over her feelings.

Over the years that they have lived in the same castle, she had loved him, and kept it that way – hidden and she would keep it like that as long as she can because as far as she is concern, Thatch has no feelings for her aside from being friends and siblings. They might not be blood related, but they had been family. She won't be destroying that. Not now, not ever.

So, she gathered her wits and sighed. She has to deal with this.

"I apologize, Thatch. It seems that the stress has been on me these days. Forgive me, this won't happen again. This incident boded to be forgotten, I presume, for this is nonsense. Forget I ever said anything."

"Wha-? Izou - "

"I think that we should go. We are really late on our journey and this mission should be completed as soon as we can." With that, she maneuvered her horse and proceeded to their journey, leaving a very stunned Thatch and a speechless Marco and Ace.

When Thatch had gathered his wits, he stared at the direction Izou had gone into.

"Wha – Why – That's just – Argh!" He was clearly at loss with words as he raked his hands roughly on his usually styled hair. Marco and Ace are in no better situation because like Thatch, they are so confused on what just happened. Clearly, there is something more to the frustrated bickering than these two let on.

Without much of an answer that could solve his questions, Thatch stormed off, following where Izou had gone into.

"I did not expect this coming." Ace blurted out just to break the unnerving silence that they now have.

"They really have to sort this out, yoi." Marco sighed with a bit of worry for his siblings. He has an idea of what **is** really going on, but it is not his place to tell them anything. They have to solve it themselves.

"You knew something, don't you?" Ace's tone is not accusing Marco. Well, he is a stranger and he does not want to pry too much to them. It is beyond him and of course, with much knowledge and involvement with these three would make him deeper to the grave he just dig.

"Well, sort of. Anyway, let's just keep going. Hopefully, things will turn out okay for them."

Ace did not argue that. Deep down him, he wanted to help them with this, but also a part of him knew that it would be bad, like real bad.

They soon arrived in a town, which gravely reminded them of the earlier conversation of Thatch and Izou. When they caught with Izou, she acted like something never happened which **should** be good because it would be awkward as hell, yet, the tension is still there. They can't shake the feeling that it is not natural and unhealthy to continue this journey with things being left. Yet, not one of them brought it up for fear that things might be more awkward than it is.

"We would travel for another three days before reaching the East Coast, if we are lucky. The weather this time is unpredictable. So it may take a few more days." Ace had said as they ate in a pub, just below the rooms that they rented for tonight, or for the following nights.

"It is bad timing for the weather to act stormy now. The mission is really delayed. I am sorry, Ace, your journey was stuck because of this." Izou said. She now smiles at all of them, even to Thatch. They talk, but not often like they used to.

"Nah, I am fine. I am a traveler. Getting stucked is not a big deal to me." And they continued to eat. The three Shirohige commanders talked about getting information from the townspeople. It is like a normal conversation minus the casual bickering of Thatch and Izou.

"I think we should get some sleep. If the weather would be good tomorrow, we should be heading to the East Coast, yoi." Marco said and they agreed. Ace was up for a good sleep now, though he slept most of the time in their journey due to his narcoleptic attacks. He was about to get up when Izou took his attention.

"Ah, Ace. Can you escort me outside, please?" He blinked. Izou is capable of fighting and he does not need any escort, whatsoever so this matter made Ace confused.

"Huh, but - "

"Oh, come on." And she dragged him outside before he could further protest. Izou had the initiative to encircle her arms with Ace's and forcefully drag him outside. This scene has not gone unnoticed by a certain red haired commander. And his reaction did not escape Marco's keen senses.

Outside of the pub, with a good distance, which is out of earshot from a certain Phoenix and Dragonoid, Izou stopped and faced a very confused Ace.

"So, what's the score with you and Marco?" Direct to the point. Ace was taken aback by this. Seriously, she dragged him here for this?

"Izou, you are on a mission - "

"Which is not an excuse for both of you to get laid." She said it as a matter of fact, which made Ace blush. He' starting to hate Izou when she does this. Every time she get a chance, she will nag him about getting laid with Marco. It annoys him, well – maybe not. He has been considering the fact that he is attracted to the blond and getting laid sounds fine, but considering his situation, he would rather avoid that. And he does not even know if Marco would consider it a one night stand or if he interested with Ace. If he is not, that would break Ace to pieces.

"Marco seems uninterested with me, Izou. I can't force myself to him, now, can I?" He looked pathetic with his tone and Izou had a hard time containing her laugh, which to say is very hard because not a long after Ace said that, she laughed at him.

That annoyed Ace. Really? He's mourning for his predicament, and all she did is laugh at him?

"Are you satisfied now?" He asked annoyed at her laughing. She is clutching her stomach with poise, like always. She breathed hard before she spoke.

"I can't believe you are so naïve! Gosh!" She's so exasperated like it is the single thing that is so unbelievable at all!

"Oh, sorry for being so naïve, your highness." The sarcasm was so evident and Izou did not mind it. At least, Ace is not like anyone. He did not change his attitude after he learned about their statuses.

"Oh, no! Seriously, Ace, Marco is head over heels on you! Can't you see it? Oh, forget it. You are too naïve to see it. Anyways, he is clearly checking you out. Well, he enjoys that you are half naked, and I am sure, he is more than willing to get you on his bed."

"Izou!" Her words are now bolder than ever, and Ace don't know if that is a good thing or not.

"Oh, please. Think about it. You two are good for each other, plus, it has been so long since anyone has caught Marco's interest. And that is mainly you!"

Ace's confidence is starting to boost now. Thanks to Izou, but that's not helping his entire plan to escape from them after reaching East Coast.

"Why are you so interested in our sex life anyway?" He tried to change the subject, alright. All this talk about his sex life – possibly with Marco – is making him uncomfortable.

"What? I can't help you with your lives? Seriously, you people are so naïve and so high on your horses that you still need my help to get laid!" Ace is now thinking that he is blushing mad now. His plan to change the subject seems to be getting worse.

"I am getting sleepy." Ace said. And Izou sighed but with slight content.

"Hmp, fne. But think what I said. You and my brother are so perfect together, and don't even think about making any excuses! It is no excuse that you are a commoner or a human, or whatever!"

That made him guiltier than ever, still he smiled and thankfully, they walked inside the pub with a slight teasing from Izou, much to Ace's annoyance. Even until they reached their doors, Izou is still teasing him, though vaguely for those hearing them now, still Ace is blushing.

Their rooms are just across each other. Two rooms to the left side is Marco's and Ace's. While the opposite belongs to Thatch and Izou.

"You are so cute, Ace!" Izou almost squealed like a she is about to pinch Ace's cheeks, and boy she did. Since Ace is taller, she dragged Ace's face closer to her height to pinch it easily, on each side. More joy!

Before Ace could complain, Thatch's room door opened and he saw the scene. A scowl appeared on his usual smiling face, even Izou's smile faltered.

"Ah, hey Thatch. I was just going to sleep now." Ace did not know why he is giving explanation to Thatch, but somehow his radar is telling him to do so. It is like he had crossed something territorial and very dangerous.

Thatch just stood there and nod at Ace. That should be his cue to leave and thankfully, Izou took the initiative to let his poor cheeks go.

"Have a good night Ace! And of course, dream of **it.** " Blushing must be natural to Ace now. How many times did he blush today? He lost count. Besides, Izou is giving him suggestions because Marco's room is just beside his.

"Izou…" He warned her but she shrugged. She walked to her own room before he could say something. He just sighed, and by instincts, he looked at Thatch to get something out of him, like reaction, and yes he did. He saw something in his eyes. Like he was mad or something but he did not say anything. He just said good night and went to his own room. Leaving Ace wondering.

Meanwhile. Thatch's heart is not settling down and he does not like it. His senses is heightened than usual, and when he sensed Izou's presence outside of his room, with Ace no less, he get up from his bed and went outside, only to see that disturbing teasing they have.

He can't help but feel – mad. He knew all along that he has feeling for Izou, yet he was reluctant to admit it. All those years, he tried to turn his attention to any women around him, just anyone but Izou. He was afraid to admit the feelings he have and suppressed it. He succeeded that part, but not for long.

As years passed, the feeling grew stronger, he may not ready to admit it, but he knew that it is beyond being family, or siblings, or friends. It is beyond that and he is frustrated.

When he was at the point that he admitted what it is, he was afraid of telling anyone. Even Pops. He did not want to destroy their relationship, but deep inside him, he wanted to destroy it and turn it into something more than friends.

The incident before they got into this town should have been the trigger to open something, but no. Izou shoved it and said they should forget it. For that time, he thought that she is jealous like he is right now.

He wanted to strangle Ace, or even strangle himself.

He just don't know what to do.

 **AN:**

 **Okayyyy…**

 **So Yup, almost all of this chapter is all about their love struggles. I bet you did not see that coming! Haha! I mean Thatch and Izou. Well, I did not see it coming.**

 **As I re-read this, I am thinking that Ace and Marco is the only boyxboy in this story because I made Izou a girl. So, I am thinking to edit the whole story to make Ace a woman, what do you think?**

 **Please tell me what you think, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Different Situations

Chapter 14 – Different Situations

Tashigi is still fuming mad after her conversation with that upstart D. Empire knight! Who does he think he is? Calling her weak! Well, she might not be as strong as he is but she has strength! She is not a helpless Damsel in Distress!

"Hmp! I'll show him someday! Once I see him again, I will make sure that he will eat his words!"

"Who exactly are you going to feed his own words?"

"Kyahh!" Tashigi was so surprised she fell to the ground while looking at the gruff voiced man that startled her.

"Smoker-san! Please don't startle me like that!" Smoker just stared at her like she just said the most annoying words on Earth.

"It is not my problem you are out of your thoughts. Had I been an enemy, you would be dead right there and then." He said and Tashigi's mind went back to what that green-haired knight had said.

She is weak. And here is her superior, almost agreeing to what that stupid knight said.

"Hmp!" She held no argument because what he said is true. In this line of work, enemies are swarming everywhere and he have to stay alert all the time. So, she stood up like a fighter should be.

"So, what are you doing here, Smoker-san? Aren't you going to the harbor?" Scouting the entire East Coast will take some time considering it's area. It is so huge, it looks like 2 cities are combined.

"I already did. Those mercenaries had set sail! Damn, is the governance here that lousy?"

"But, Smoker-san, if they did not commit a visible crime to the Empire itself, then no one can arrest them, not unless the neighboring countries give a warrant to this empire, then maybe they can arrest them."

"Who cares about that!" Tashigi just sighed at her commander's lack of perception in her point.

"The troops that was left in the Shimotsuki Mountains reported about the Dragon Hunter. He is no longer in there. They found out that the previous den of dragons has bloods around. Seems like there was a battle there. No sign of Dragon Hunter. There are no description of his appearance whatsoever." Tashigi was taken aback by this. So that Dragon Hunter killed Dragons that lived in the Shimotsuki Mountains.

"That's horrible! And unforgivable!" She was hoping that the rumors about the imprisonment of the Dragon Hunter is true. If there is an evil creature lurking out there and hunting creatures which is on the verge of extinction, then they must be captured no matter what!

"There are also suspicious people gathering around. Let's be careful. After this, we will go to the HQ."

She nodded to her superior and went on surveying the area.

-XxxX-

It seems that the Straw Hats had a better hobby than to argue at each other, or apprehend their idiotic prince – and that is blinking.

They lost count how many times they blinked.

Silence was so eerie that they are afraid of breaking it. Finally, Nami decided that it is best that she break the silence.

"Uh, Luffy, setting sail? As in, in the vast oceans here in Grand Line?" As she asked that, she silently prayed to any deity available there that Luffy is just kidding.

"Yes! Won't it be exciting? Shishishi!" She was very afraid of that response.

"B-but, why so sudden? Don't you think you are being – uh, excited for this adventure?" Usopp struggled how to formulate the sentence, to avoid giving the idiotic prince too much idea. Unfortunately, he already have one.

"I am sooo excited! Aren't you? Plus, we can see more islands if we set sail. And we have to catch up to those mercenary assassins and beat them up!"

Almost everyone sweat dropped at him.

"Oi, idiotic prince! That idea is dangerous. We don't know anything about them. Going after them is very dangerous. I don't want you to be putting the lives of Nami~swan, and Robin~chwan with this voyage!" Sanji spoke of the truth and Luffy did not think of that far. He thought for a moment, which is only about two seconds before speaking again.

"Hmm, Nami is a good navigator, and she is strong. Robin is an assassin, she is fine. Plus, I did not say that we would immediately go after those assassins. We have to make a stop to Fishman Island."

"Fishman Island?!" Almost everyone shouted at Luffy except Zoro, Robin and Franky.

"Yep! Weak-hoshi would be there and I promised her that I would visit. Shishishi."

"Weak-hoshi? Who's that?" Nami asked suspiciously as he now know that friends of Luffy is either weird or dangerous or both at the same time. Luffy seems to be thinking about the food that Fishman Island would offer. So, Robin took the initiative to answer Nami.

"Luffy is talking about the mermaid princess of the Fishman Island. They have been friends for years now."

"Mermaid princess? S-so, i-is she b*nosebleed* b-beautiful?"

"Sanji! Stop imagining the mermaid princess!"Chopper shouted but it is too late since Sanji is on the bliss of his imagination.

"~Ah~ Mermaids~~~ They are the most beautiful creatures in the sea. ~~ A sailor's dream~~ Paradise~~ *nosebleed*"

"What an idiot! " Zoro muttered but Sanji was in a bliss to even care. Chopper is having a bad time keeping him from losing too much blood.

"Hmm, I thought that island is off limits to humans?" Usopp wondered. It is known that Mer-folks are neutral. Even in ancient times, they did not side from any of the opposing sides during a war but they are accommodating to the very fortunate guests to visit the island. But in the past decades, there has been changes. Mer-folks seems to have revoked visiting rights to creatures of the land.

There are not much human to visit the palace anymore since the rumors started spreading about disappearing people who went to visit the island.

"That is what the rumors have said. They also mentioned that people who went to the depths of ocean where the Fishman Island is located, had been dismembered. Some mentioned about the Ghost ship that travels there and eat souls of everyone aboard the ship. I wonder if we would get our souls eaten?"

As she was saying this, Nami, Usopp and even the busy Chopper started to shiver.

"G-ghost s-ship?" Usopp asked and Robin smiled and nodded.

"E-eat our s-souls?" Chopper had jumped away from Robin as he asked that. He looked from left to right as if he was checking if there are ghosts listening to their conversation and would suddenly decide to eat them.

"But of course! I wonder how would they do that? Maybe they would possessed our body to get our souls separated? Or - "

"S-stop! Don't say anymore!" Nami is seriously on the verge of crying. She turned to Luffy who was now munching a chunk of meat.

"Luffy! We will not go there! Do you understand me? We will not go there!" She yanked his collar and shook him to emphasize her point.

"B-but, Nami! We have another passage! We can just go to the Florian Triangle to get there! Right, Robin?"

"Of course." She smiled and sipped her tea. Nami looked suspiciously at the two. Though Luffy seems to be sincere.

"Florian Triangle?"

"Yep! It is VIP!" Luffy beamed and he started to chunk his meat. Nami seems to be convinced and mostly relieved that it is VIP. Chopper and Usopp is happy that they can go and have a safer passage.

"Fine! So when do we set sail?"

Everyone looked at Franky as he is the shipwright.

"In two or three days. The ship is almost done. And it is gonna be SUUUPERR." Everyone nodded. They don't have further questions so they decided to take another look at town and see what they could get supplies for the ship. Nami has all the treasure they got as a reward from working as mercenaries on their way here in East Coast, so she gave each allowances.

Sanji, who recovered instantly after hearing that Nami is calling for him, will get Foods. Chopper will shop for medical supplies. Usopp and Franky left to check the ship. The only ones left there is Zoro, Luffy and Robin.

"Luffy, when you said VIP, did you mean that - ?"

"Yep! I mean it as a Very Intimidating Passage! Shishishi! Isn't it exciting?"

"If you say so." Robin casually replied. Well, she is used to his attitude Zoro on the other hand chuckled as he muttered:

"They really got it wrong…"

-XXX-

How many cuss words did Ace muttered? He lost count. He does not know how to formulate a plan to escape this! How is he going to get away from these three when they are in the middle of an awkward situation, not to mention he is part of that situation?

The weather is not getting better. In fact it is getting worse, and they have no choice but to stay in the inn where they can have a good shelter. That is a good thing, they have shelter and all, but the problem is the inn they stumbled on happened to have only two available bedrooms.

"You sure there are no rooms available aside from the two you mentioned?" Marco asked the receptionist.

"I am afraid there are no more. The weather has kept the travelers in inns so almost all of the inns are full. You have the luck to get the two largest." And the blond sighed. It seems that they have to share.

As Marco brought the news first to Izou, she immediately have that mischievous grin on her face. Marco shivered.

"You and Ace can share the other one. Me and Thatch on the other." Marco noticed that she is kind of hesitant when she said that she would be sharing with Thatch. After all, even if the tension had somehow lessened, there are still some tension left. And it would be awkward for both of them.

"Are you sure? You and Ace can share while me and Thatch would - "

"No! You and Ace are sharing! You just have fun. Since we are stuck here, you can have him all by yourself." She suggested it with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Marco was afraid of this. He know that Izou is pinning Ace into Marco.

Before he could mutter anything, Izou went to where Thatch and Ace were sitting and brought the news.

As Izou talked to Thatch, Marco noticed how his sister put that mask on her face. She have that brave front and Thatch seems to be taking it all like normal. Well, as normal as he could be because as far as what Marco sees, he too, is putting a brave front.

He wondered how they could survive the night, or worse, nights to come.

Marco shook his head. He should stop worrying about it and start worrying his own problem. He should start asking how he would survive this night with Ace, just a hand's reach from him.

Ace on the other hand, seems to be worrying the same thing.

His attraction to Marco is making this situation bad. He was afraid that the tension has gone higher and any minute, it would break, and Ace didn't know if he could stop it. Or should he?

HE just sighed and went to Marco as the other two went upstairs already. Ace bet that Izou has something to do with this situation, following her advice the other night.

"So, we're gonna share, huh." Ace reprimanded himself to stay cool and not give away to Marco that his heart keep on pounding on his chest like a fast rhythm.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Ace shrugged it. "It is getting late. We should rest for now. The weather might be good tomorrow." Ace nodded because he really can't formulate a good sentence to answer Marco.

He is afraid that if he say something it may sound idiotic. And he would rather avoid that.

They went upstairs. The room is fairly large. There is a queen sized bed, a side table and drawers that they could use to put their stuff.

First, they put their stuff on the drawers. Ace have not much so he was the first one to finish and he helped Marco arrange his stuff.

"Thanks." The blond muttered and for a second there, the voice seemed to ring to Ace's keen ears and send jolt down his spine.

He tried to fight it and continue to arrange their stuff. As he put Marco's blankets near his stuff, some sort of bottle fell and both he and Marco looked at the fallen bottle. Just seeing the clear liquid of oil, they immediately knew what it was for and Ace's heart started to rumble. _Oh, shit._

Ace tried to speak but words can't get out of his mouth.

He looked up and he locked eyes with Marco. The tension grew intense. Those beautiful blue eyes sends shivers to Ace's spine and his heart is fluttering.

"Marco - " He really can't for the sentence and it is useless because as he watch those blue eyes, he can't think anymore. His mind went blank.

Hearing Ace call his name made Marco's intense feelings for the freckled youth to grow. Seeing that bottle of lube there, everything that he held back in those times that they traveled seemed to wash away and he just snapped then and there.

So he did the only thing that he's been wanting to do for those weeks.

He crossed the distance between him and Ace and connect his lips to the other…

 **AN:**

 **CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA.**

 **THE CONTINUATION WOULD BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WOULD BE RATED M…**

SakiNamI : Thanks for liking the story. And this is the chapter…

Guest: Well, I am keeping Ace as a boy…

Monkey D. Conan : Wow, your comment is so long and thanks for that. The idea is great but I got confused. Anyway, sorry, I am keeping Ace as a boy here. Majority wins… But thanks for the idea, really. If you want Ace as a girl, try reading **ASL Sisters.** It is my new story.

katorreyhorse: Thanks for the comment. And I think you are right. It shows acceptance of being who you are.

kdh1997 : I get your point. Sometimes, it is harder to imagine Ace as a woman… Hahah. And this is the new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15 - Complications

Chapter 15 – Complications

 **AN:**

 **I GOT A VIOLENT REACTION FROM THAT CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER.**

 **WARNING:**

 **IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY BOYxBOY, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THOUGH, IF YOU DID, YOU WILL MISS SOME DETAILS. YOUR CHOICE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

-XXX-

The kiss is so tender. It is as if they are afraid that this might end and neither one of them wanted that. They did not care that they are still in front of the drawer and they are supposed to be arranging their stuff, but because of that contact, everything is forgotten.

Ace snapped out of his surprised state and answered to Marco's kiss. The kiss is so warm and very welcoming it is as if Ace belongs there somehow. It felt like coming home at last.

Marco sighed contentedly to Ace's response and took the opportunity to put his left hand to Ace's neck to tilt it and deepen the kiss. The freckled man subconsciously put his hands around Marco's neck and hung as if his life depended on it.

A moan escaped from Ace's lips as he felt the tongue that licked his lower lip indicating to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. He gladly obliged and Marco wasted no time and plunged his tongue in Ace's mouth. Another moan elicited from Ace's and he hung more tightly to Marco's shoulder for support. He was afraid that his legs might give in any second now due to the sensations he strongly felt for the blonde.

Marco is happy to hold Ace tighter and deepen the kiss. The blonde explores the cavern, tasting every corner of his mouth. A moan escaped from him as Ace took the initiative to use his tongue and started to explore Marco's mouth as well.

For seems like minutes, the continued to explore and get acquainted with the taste of each other before the parted for an air. Ace is flushed and almost out of breath when he and Marco parted ways. Despite parting their lips, their body seems to stay close together without an inch of space between them.

As the dark haired man looked at the blonde he was easily overwhelmed by the emotions he saw in Marco's eyes. Lust, longing, wants, demands, warmth love – different emotions that screams in his eyes. Even if Ace couldn't see himself in the mirror, he knows that he radiates the same emotions.

His brain seemed to be temporarily down, because all those times they traveled, all he reminded of himself is not to get attached to them. It is dangerous in this time, but his heart and body betrayed him. Instead of pushing Marco away and stop this as soon as he could, he did the opposite and moved closer to the blond, if that was even possible – and moved forward to reclaim the warmth of Marco's lips.

A grin spread in Marco's lips as he got bolder for his actions. He moved his hands and place it on Ace's muscular back and gave him an encouraging touch to go on for the kiss. It seems effective as this made Ace's kiss to become bolder. Another louder moan and the sound serves as a song to Marco. It sent sensations to his body down to his now throbbing member.

The hands that roamed in Ace's back went to a stop. Ace did not like it. He wanted Marco to touch him, to feel him and he wanted to do the same. Tugging Marco's hair and clinging to his shoulders does not satisfy him anymore so he decided to explore Marco's chest. He unbuttoned Marco's shirt and started to feel his muscular chest that he's been eyeing for weeks now. He wanted to touch every part of Marco and made it his. He wanted everything of the blond man. He wanted to feel him inside him and make him moan his name.

"Ace…" A growl escaped Marco, the growl that made Ace's member harder than ever.

"Mm.. Marco…" it sounded like a plea, a whimper, wanting and demanding for more. And Marco obliged as he got rid of his own shirt while burying his face in Ace's neck, getting familiar with that scent. He yanked closer and licked a spot just down Ace's earlobe.

Judging from Ace's response, this seems to be a very sensitive spot, so he did the only thing that he wanted. He sucked on that spot and he was glad he did it. The way Ace moaned his name is too grand in his ears.

He put his hands on Ace's buttocks and gave a squeeze, and the result of the sound seems to encourage him more. But he have to make sure that Ace also wants this. He don't want to ruin this moment but he just have to make sure that Ace is in his right mind. If he said no, and he decided he don't want this, it would hurt, but Marco would have to step aside. He will just have to take a cold shower to wash the tension from his body, but Marco thinks that would not help him much, because right now, his mind could only picture Ace's flushed face and his moans echoed in his mind.

"A-Ace, this…" Before he could come up with the question, Ace beat him to it.

"I want y-you, Marco." As the blond looked at Ace, he saw no hesitation whatsoever in his eyes. He could only see the wants, longing and the lust mirrored in his eyes. Marco is happy that the man in front of him wanted this as well. And he decided, no holding back.

He lunged forward to claim Ace's slightly parted lips, and dove his tongue forward. The tension is much thicker and the moans are present in the whole room.

They seemed to forget who's took off the clothes of who. They just wanted to get rid of the annoying clothes that are in the way for more intimate contact.

They stumbled in the bed, Ace falling first with Marco on top, and they are both naked. Marco wanted to touch every part of Ace's body, every inch but he knows too well that they both wanted a good release, but he can't help it.

He sucked at Ace's neck for how many times, making sure that he leaves enough marks to ward off many possible pursuers. Marco is never possessive of anything, he is used to sharing since he have a big family, but not in Ace's case.

Marco travelled down and saw that Ace's nipple is erect. He licked his own lips in anticipation of having those pink buds in his lips.

"M-Marco…" The moaned from Ace just gave him an encouragement. He immediately took the right nipple in his mouth and sucked. While the other is being pinched by his fingers.

"Ah-AH! MARCO!"

The way Ace arched his back, calling his name, it is too much for the blond. Every moan send sensations and just makes his already hard member to throb. Marco desperately needed Ace NOW!

The sight in front of Marco made his inner Phoenix to react. It's been nagging him since the day that Marco met Ace. The Phoenix inside him seems to react to Ace, drawn nonetheless. And now, it's been giving Marco more encouragement to take Ace right there and then.

Marco would not dare argue at his inner Phoenix because the sight is too intoxicating, enchanting. Ace's flustered face, right in front of Marco, with those luring eyes, and he is in Marco's bed like an offering and Marco is not the one to say no to a blessing. He just have to control himself not to fuck him right there and then. He does not want to hurt Ace after all. He have to prepare him properly.

He squirted a good amount of lube in his fingers and looked at Ace. The later gave a nod and Marco went into putting his first finger. Another moan and whimper escaped Ace's lips, calling his name over and over again, and Marco wanted to hear more of it.

He plunged his finger in and out then added the second finger. This time, Ace is writhing for more and Marco loved it. Especially when he stretched Ace's entrance and plunged deeper, hitting that sweet spot.

"Ahhh! M-Marco, hurry!"

Yes, Marco wanted to hurry and take him, which is why he added the third finger and started to finger-fuck Ace. It is the greatest sight Marco have ever seen.

He can't take it anymore. He took out his fingers. This caused a grunt from Ace but for sure, the freckled man knew what is coming next.

Marco coated his own cock with lube and immediately placed himself between Ace's legs. He spread the younger man's legs wider so that he could have a better entrance.

He placed his throbbing cock in Ace's entrance, and with one swift trust, Ace shuddered because of the pain. Marco realized this and felt sorry so he placed kisses in Ace's cheek to subdue to pain and to distract him. When Marco reclaimed his lips, he immediately began to move. The kiss served as a distraction because no sooner than a minute, Marco is fully inside of Ace.

Marco started to move freely – almost pulling out his member, only to slam back inside of Ace. The moans got louder as Marco started to gain his pace. The moans are great, but he wanted to hear Ace scream his name.

He changed angles every now and then to find that spot and when Ace screamed his name loudly, he knew he found it. The blond thrusts are getting harder every second and he pointed it right on that spot.

"M-Marco, I-Im close…" Even Marco is close to his orgasm, he could feel it. That's why, Marco's free hand that wasn't holding Ace's hips, went to the neglected cock of his lover an pump it faster and harder.

The feeling is too much for Ace and he can't hold it anymore. He came with Marco's name slipped from his lips. A few thrusts after that, Marco came inside of Ace.

He still laid in top of the young man, panting and sweating. A few seconds and he decided to pull out of Ace.

"That's, amazing."

Ace muttered and Marco smiled. He pulled Ace closer to him, and the younger traveler embraced back. This position made Marco felt contented, satisfied.

"Yes, more than amazing."

"How about another round of amazing… **activity?** " Marco blinked at Ace as he untangled himself from Marco's embrace. Now, Ace had that glint of mischievousness in his eyes and Marco smirked back. HE wouldn't mind another round and it seems his member is now half hard just by Ace's suggestion.

He started to get up but was stopped by Ace. He looked at Ace with a questioning look. But the traveler smirked at him.

"Let me." Marco was about to protest but he bit it back especially when he saw Ace's entrance, aligning in his now throbbing member.

"AH!" Ace moaned as he took Marco's full girth at one go. He loved the sensation, the feeling, and he wanted more contact, more friction. So, he started rolling his hips and meet Marco's every thrusts, with screams of pleasure evident every time Marco thrusts harder than before.

Marco is not better in screaming. Now, he moans together with Ace. And thus the room is filled with moans and screams of pleasure of Ace and Marco.

The two of them are so oblivious to their neighboring occupied room. Marco and Ace's room is in the nd of the hallway and they only have one room beside them. Unfortunately, the room belongs to Thatch and Izou's.

"MAARCOO!"

Izou clenched her fists and forced herself not to go out of the room and banged the room beside them and tell his brother and his lover to keep the noise to a minimum.

Unfortunately, she don't have the heart to do that. As much as she loves her sleep, she don't want to get in the way of her brother's happiness. It's been too long since he got laid, and Izou thinks he deserved it.

"AHH!" Izou have to sigh to contain her building anger towards the noise. She is already in an awkward situation, why did those two idiots next door have to make it worse?

First, she have to put up with Thatch because she is giving Marco and Ace a chance to get together. So, she have to be Thatch's bunkmate despite the awkward tension they have. Second, lying here, next to Thatch, although there is a good distance between them, but still, with that noise coming from next door is NOT HELPING AT ALL!

"Damn, do they have to be frigging loud?" Thatch muttered, and Izou heard it. She just shifted to face in the opposite so that her back is facing Thatch. She don't want him to see that she blushing mad and the scenes that is on his mind is far from being a sibling scenarios. Those scenarios involve her, rolling her hips while Thatch's member is inside her. Yep, definitely not gonna fall in a sibling scenario.

"Ah! Faster! Ah!" Izou's eyebrow is now twitching with annoyance. She can't take it anymore, so she stood up from her position and banged the wall next to Thatch.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YOU?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU KNOW!" She banged the wall louder but it seems the noise she caused died down in the noise that the two people having sex are causing, but hey, at least she tried, and just to let her annoyance have an outlet.

"They are not gonna hear your complains. Not with those loud screams of pleasure they had." Izou turned to Thatch to glare.

"At least I tried! Damn them! I am starting to regret that I helped them to get together!"

"So it's partially your fault that we can't sleep tonight." Thatch muttered as a matter of fact while he put his arms are tucked under his head.

"Marco needs it, and I am being helpful!" Izou would have more than that as a response, but seeing Thatch's position, her earlier not-so-sibling-scenarios are replaying and that made her face redder. She immediately turned her back and lie down.

Thatch raised an eyebrow at her action. What's with her now?

But he let it go. At least, Izou is now talking to him like usual – well not like the usual, but at least this is an improvement compared yesterday and the day that the incident happened.

He sighed. Things are getting more complicated for him. The noise is making him frustrated as well. It's not like he is jealous that Marco is getting laid, but the noise just gave him scenarios – dirty scenarios that he could do to Izou.

Yes, it is not a good thing to think of such things especially if the woman in his mind is just right beside him. Hearing the noise, the things that he wanted to do to Izou now, his frustration, it's just too much. But he have to keep it together. He can't have an arousal in front of Izou now. That would make the situation more awkward.

With a heave sigh, he just forced himself to sleep.

-XXX-

ACE IS SO SCREWED!

Not literally, but well, he just his ass screwed last night and all – but hell!

He means it figuratively! The situation just made things messier than usual! He'd been avoiding getting attached to Marco, or to the other two, but look where is got him! Sex with Marco!

Not that he did not enjoy it, it was awesome and the best thing he experienced, but hell, this does not help him in his situation at all! How could he easily escape Marco? How could he just run away, knowing that he is already falling for the blond!

Yep, double screwed!

"Ace?" He looked at the now awake Marco. In his deep thought, he had not realized that Marco is waking up. Now, he is triple screwed! His heart is now beating louder and just seeing Marco with that smile of his, makes his mind go haywire.

"Something wrong?" the blond sit up and looked at Ace with that worried expression. Ace must have been frowning.

"Ah, no. Nothing." He's lying and Marco frowned at him, with a slightly hurt expression.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" Ace was taken aback. Marco has that hurt expression in his face and Ace don't have the heart to crush him.

"No! What happened last night is beyond amazing! I don't regret it." He is sincere in saying so. Despite his current standing, he does not regret it. He loved it and will treasure it.

Marco's expression improved and he gave Ace a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Don't temp me, I might take that as an invitation." Marco answered and the tension is building. Ace wouldn't have minded Marco joining him but they have to get going. Seems the weather is now good and they can resume going to East Coast.

After having their stuff packed, the couple went downstairs and joined Thatch and Izou who looked gloomy for some reason.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ace was the first one to greet and immediately, the two Shirohige Commanders glared at him. "Hey, what did I do?"

"What did you do? Huh? Do you know that other people are trying to get some sleep while you *points at Ace* have to frigging loud all night?!" Izou shrieked, but Marco knew she is not that angry, just pissed off.

Ace's cheeks turned red. He did not know that he has been screaming all night and made Izou and Thatch stay awake. He imagines that it would be so awkward hearing him moaning their brother's name in the heat of pleasure.

"Uh – um - " He tried to form words but due to his embarrassment, he can't even form a proper word.

"I am happy for both of you, really, but please - not a word, please. I've heard enough." Ace looked at Marco, and sure the blonde's cheeks are tinted with red as well. They locked eyes, and decided to just sit and eat breakfast. Ace is famished after that activity last night.

They ate their breakfast silently without much words at all.

-XXX-

 **East Coast – World Government Officials Temporary Encampment**

"With all due respect sir, isn't that a bit excessive? D. Empire is stable, as stable as it is. Crimes happen from time to time but those are minor. Asking us to spy at them and seek information about the princes is not part of our job description!" Smoker clenched his fist as he awaited for a reply from his superior, Akainu.

"This is a must! That Empire had been keeping secrets from the world and that is dangerous! We have to prevent whatever momentum they are setting! It is your job because I ordered so!" Smoker bit back a shout of his own.

"Sir, we have no proof that D. Empire has been preparing for war. And if they are, against whom? This is irrational! I will agree on taking this job if we have sufficient information about your speculations. We, World Government Officials are upholding justice for those who don't have any." Akainu, on the other line has been making that growl, probably not happy about him standing up to his own beliefs. And Smoker will!

"Vice-Admiral Smoker! I will remember this insult! If you and your men are not doing the job, fine! But you are to report on HQ and I will personally deal with you!" *Clank*

Smoker glared at the Den-den Mushi, imagining it as his superior.

Akainu has been asking of information regarding the princes, or even the Empire's defenses and many things that should not be part of the job in the first place. Akainu is so obsessed about D. Empire's _weapons_ as he put it and this situation is making Smoker anxious and suspicious about the orders of Akainu and D. Empire.

It is true that Akainu is asking irrelevant questions, but D. Empire has gained the rights to be under suspicion for decades now. They are too secretive of their own family. No one really knew the whereabouts of the D. Princes ever since the fall of the D. Empire's Imperial Branch houses.

It is understandable to be cautious especially that the two D. Princes are the only living heirs to the throne, well, as much as what the people knew. But it has been so many decades, and whenever there are rumors about the D. Princes visiting another royals or nobles, they tend to forget what the princes look like. They only knew about something – the princes are powerful, judging from the aura they emit.

"Tashigi! We will set sail back to the HQ. I've had enough of this mess!"

"Hai, Smoker-san!"

-XXX-

 **At the Vast ocean of Grand Line…**

"Che! I should have just attacked the D. Empire Castle! Damn this! This is so confusing! Why didn't they specify the location itself?!"

"Boss, we told you that this is futile! We can't possibly find Raftel with this progress!" Burgess said and he earned a glare from Teach.

"Hmp! Whatever! Since we can't do so, how about gathering all our allies at Banaro Island? We will attack the D. Empire as soon as possible. Let's see how Garp can hold out the information I need. Zehahaha."

"And how about the Shirohige? They have been on our trail these past weeks." Shiliew noted. This made Teach grin wider.

"Oh, don't worry about them. Once I get the ancient weapons, I will make sure that the entire Shirohige Empire's territory will also be mine!"

All of them grinned evilly.

"Shiliew, make sure your Black Dragon Army is prepared. We would need their strength in the upcoming war."

Shiliew grinned maniacally. This has been what he's after. A blood bath on humans, carnage and more battle! He has been desiring this for decades, and last, Teach will give him what he wants.

"Of course. Lavier would not miss it for the world…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 16 - Setting Sail

Chapter 16 – Setting Sail

 **AN: thanks for those who gave me their reviews!**

 **LuNa and ZoTash here...**

It should be pretty impossible to build ships I just three days. Mere three days! But with the Galleyla Company and Franky doing all the work, the impossible seems to be possible. And to be the proof of that, here they are – setting sail to Fishman Island.

"Whoah… I really can't believe we are setting sail. I t-think I a-am starting to have the I-don't-want-to-set-sail disease."

"Shishishi! You are so funny, Usopp! This is gonna be an adventure!" yelled Luffy while sitting in the ship's figurehead. Nami thought that it was a sun or a sunflower but Franky said that it is a lion. This ship's name is Thousand Sunny, a ship that could set sail in the vast ocean under the sun.

The ship is enough for them. The thing is this ship has a pirate flag. A Jolly Roger with a straw hat on its head. Luffy said that it is cool, and they are now pirates.

"Nami, are we there yet?" Luffy asked, much to Nami's annoyance.

"No! We just set sail like an hour ago!" she yelled, but Luffy just looked at her with that big owlish eyes of his. This made Nami slightly conscious of herself. Damn this prince for giving those intense stares of his!

"W-What a-are you looking at?"

Luffy only blinked at her but never said a word. He just stared at her like he is curious. Curious about what? She don't know, but she wanted to know.

"Nothing." He said seriously and averted his gaze from Nami. That made the weather witch to be confused somehow. She would just worry whatever's bothering Luffy and concentrate on getting this ship on the Fishman Island.

"Anyway, how about your VIP passage?" she asked.

"Oh, aren't we heading to the Bermuda Triangle now?" he asked Nami.

"Yes, we are, but Bermuda Triangle is dangerous. Its fog is very thick and monsters might suddenly attack the ship." Luffy's grin grew wider and Nami got suspicion about what's going on. She have a wide eyes – eyes of those are horrified.

Usopp and Chopper took notice of the conversation and decided to butt in.

"U-uh, Luffy, Nami said that i-it is dangerous here. Y-you sure t-this is the right way?" Chopper is now shivering.

"Hm? Yeah, this is the VIP."

Nami had that certain shiver in her spine seeing that grin, and she knew that grin represents DANGER.

"Uh, Luffy – what do you mean by VIP?" She was silently praying that it is not what she is thinking as of the moment because if it is, then they are all doomed.

Well, it seems that her prayers won't be answered seeing the huge grin plastered in Luffy's face, and Nami knew, this entire crew is really doomed.

"VIP – VERY Intimidating Passage. Shishishi!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper immediately had that scared looks on their faces.

"~~Ah, Nami-san, don't worry, I will be here to chase away your fears.~~" The idiot Sanji swooned over a very scared Nami. The action made Luffy frown a little. He does not like the way Sanji swooned over Nami.

Subconsciously, he is now frowning in Sanji's direction, with that cold stare that a very few in this crew knows about – namely Zoro and Robin.

The cold stare to Sanji did not escape from Zoro and Robin's observation skills. Robin, being initiative made a move to stop the cold glare.

"Cook-san, would you mind getting drinks for everyone?" she asked. This time, Sanji swooned at Robin and Luffy's cold stare was gone now.

Robin knew firsthand that Luffy is downright dangerous. Far more dangerous than his grandfather. He may have that goofy and hapy-go-lucky personality of his, but if he turns serious, no one can escape the raging beast inside him. He is also territorial from what he considered his.

Robin saw that in years that she worked with the D. Family. Right now, Luffy subconsciously almost made a move against Sanji. He is marking Nami as his which means, he is jealous of Sanji for swooning over Nami.

This scenario was not known to Nami but slowly, Luffy had realized this.

He looked at Robin, and she only give him a small smile in her lips as if everything she wanted to convey would be in that smile.

Good thing, Sanji came back in the deck with everyone's drinks. Luffy got distracted by that. He don't want to think about this, not yet. He's not ready.

He needs distraction.

Sooner, there really is a distraction, not just for him, but for the entire crew.

"Yohoho… Yohoho… Yohoho… Yohohoho. Binkusu no sake no… Todoke ni yuku yo…"

All of them looked at where the voice came from. Almost all of their eyes are threatening to jump out of its sockets upon seeing what is currently approaching them.

"G-ghost Ship?!"

Usopp and Chopper is about to pass out. Nami is almost crying out of her wits. Robin just sweat dropped. Franky, Sanji and Zoro still can't believe what was in front of them.

The ghost ship stopped just in front of them and the most terrifying of all is the skeleton, looking down at them while sipping tea.

"AHHH! We'll gonna be cursed!" yelled Usopp while holding a cross in front of him, and Chopper hiding in Usopp's back.

"Turn around! We have to run! Get away from this thing!" Nami yelled.

"Wait!" Luffy's voice stopped them. He have this serious face and everyone gulped. Nami was thinking that maybe, he has an idea how to get rid of that thing.

"Don't panic." He said and everyone nodded, waiting for instructions. "Connect Sunny to that ship. I want to meet the ghost." Nami, Usopp and Chopper paled through the shock. When they got to their senses, they started smacking Luffy and shaking him as if it is one way to shake his head into reality.

But to no avail because he have that stupid glint in his eyes that says his idea is the greatest.

Apparently, the ghost decided to appear right in front of all of them, scaring the living shit out of anyone, except for Luffy, Zoro and Robin. Those three have a mental capability to adapt better to this… **circumstances** – if it is really like that.

"Ah, what a beautiful ship, you got here. Yohohoho." Luffy's eyes just stared at the talking skeleton in front of him – with a ridiculous afro in his head.

"WAAAHH! Ghost!" The screaming trio screamed.

"W-where? Where's the ghost? I'm scared of ghosts!" The talking skeleton beamed and those who did not scream sweat dropped at the creature in front of them.

"Baka! You're the ghost! Why should you be scared of yourself?" Nami yelled, and immediately, the ghost's attention turned toward Nami. She immediately shivered at the skeleton.

"Ahh, what a beautiful lady…"

Nami started to shake her head and backed away from the talking skeleton.

"Hiii, don't come near me…."

Unfortunate for her, the skeleton moved forward to her and asked: "Can I see your panties?"

A blush creped to her face as she kicked the skeleton. This action made Luffy laugh.

"Hahaha. He's so funny. Oi, do you poop?"

"What's with that question, shitty prince?!" yelled Sanji.

The skeleton stood up from the floor in that deck and stood in front of a skinny man with a straw hat on his face.

"Ah, I do-"

"Don't answer!" yelled Sanji. Pretty much, he was ignored by the two who got along immediately.

"Hey, join my crew. Shishishi." Everyone blinked at the sudden question.

"Sure."

"EEEHHHH?!"

-XXX-

The crew still can't believe that they now have a skeleton in this crew. Brook – the skeleton's name – is actually an Ahkiyyini. It is an animated skeleton that can cause shipwrecks. In his case, he can cause it through his music.

"AH! I always wanted a musician for my crew! Shishishi! Glad you joined!" Luffy beamed and then ate the serving Sanji gave.

"Yohoho. Luffy-san, you are so considerate of me. It has been a long time since someone went through this passage. I cannot set sail for that ship because it is destined to stay in this area forever. I am so glad you asked me to join. Yohohoh."

"Dnn nyoo lmp noo nyee pssmn ayhmm? (Do you like to see fishman Island?)" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, yes of course. I wonder what I could see in there. Mermaids~~~ ah, so fantasizing! Yohohoh."

"Mm nyoo mayyt… Hrmps syoo mmny mmt thhr. (I know right. There's soo many meat there.)"

"Really? I like meat but I like milk better. It really revitalizes my bones. Yohohoh."

Pretty much, the conversation went on like that. All of the members of the crew asked one question though: "How can he even understand him?"

The crew have no choice whatsoever because Luffy decided that Brook would join them, and that is final. Well, they got pretty used to it as days come and Brook has a very good voice and a talent in musical instruments. Officially, he is now the musician of the crew.

They set sail towards Sabaody Archipelago, the way to Fishman Island in deep blue sea. They would be there in a few hours. The sailing is quite good, except for the trouble coming to them.

"Oi! There's a World Government ship approaching from left." Zoro yelled from the gym/crow's nest.

Some of the crew is on deck, some are relaxing in the lounge area where they could see the aquarium.

Nami picked up the communication device connected to Zoro's.

"Which one?"

"Ahh? You know there is only one left, witch!" He yelled back. Nami rolled her eyes because it is a known fact that Zoro can't very much tell directions.

"Shitty Marimo! Don't you call Nami-swan a witch?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, and this caused another argument to this two. They really don't get along that well.

With a sigh, Nami went outside to see which left Zoro is talking about. With that guy, you never can tell which direction is which. He truly is hopeless in directions.

As Nami arrived on deck, she immediately borrowed the binoculars from Usopp and she saw the 'left' Zoro is talking about is actually from the right side. About 2 o'clock. And true to what he told everyone, it really is a World Government Ship – Marines. Those guys are bad news.

Not a moment has passed, the others arrived in the deck. It would take at least 5 minutes for the enemy ship to get on shooting distance. Considering that they have a pirate flag on their ship, for sure, these guys will shoot at them.

She was about to order everyone to get into positions when Luffy spoke.

"Wait! We will see what these guys want."

"What? Are you insane? This is trouble! We can't just wait for them to get in shooting distance!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't worry, if they want a fight, we can just give them some fight. I just got a feeling that we should meet these guys." Luffy spoke with a bit of seriousness. Nami only sighed. For most cases, if Luffy's voice turned serious, his instincts must be telling him something right, and Nami will have to believe him.

Everyone did not voice their concerns. Apparently, they want to trust him too. There is just something about Luffy that draws people to him.

They waited until the ship approached a shooting distance.

Meanwhile… In the Marine ship, Vice-Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi stood in the deck, while their ship is approaching the pirate ship they spotted on their way to HQ. There has been so many pirate incidence happening around, and they can't just let them go knowing that they would begin disrupting the innocent lives of people.

"Vice-Admiral Smoker-san, should we shoot them down?" One of the members of the G-5 asked. Smoker held his jitte in his right hand while letting it rest on his shoulder. He has 2 cigarettes on his mouth.

"No. These guys did not try to run away nor did try to attack. They must want to meet us. Don't shoot. Let's see who these guys are!"

No one shoot a cannon ball to the pirates but they are ready on their respective positions until Smoker would give the order to attack.

Tashigi kept her hands on the hilt of her sword. You can never trust a pirate's words. They must be prepared for whatever is coming.

Sooner, the entire G5 saw the crew. There is someone standing on the figure head of the pirate ship. A lean but slightly muscular man wearing a straw hat.

"Straw Hat Mercenaries… Now, Straw Hat pirates." Smoker muttered while pacing his jitte in his shoulder. An action that indicates he is sizing his opponent.

As their ship stopped in front of the pirate ship, Smoker moved forward to face the straw hat kid. Well, he looks like a kid, but he could be older than he looks.

"Pirates! You know what the World Government does to criminals like you?" Smoker asked.

The captain of the crew blinked at him, like he's been contemplating Smoker's looks. A tick mark appeared to Smoker's head as the lean man stayed silent while staring at him with those big round eyes, like he is some innocent man.

"Quit your staring!" Smoker yelled but that did not scare the pirate captain. Instead, he chuckled.

"Shishishi! You're so funny! You smoke two of that! Isn't it difficult to do so?" He asked innocently. Another tick mark appeared at Smoker's head.

"Are you the Straw Hats Mercenaries as well? You've been doing notorious things, and now, you are pirates. I am afraid we have to arrest you." Smoker said and the entire G5 got into battle positions, waiting for further orders.

The pirate crew slightly tensed. Luffy remained grinning, like he has been expecting this to happen. In this timing, Zoro decided to jump down from the Crow's nest, almost scaring the living shit out of the World Government Dogs.

"Will we fight them?" he asked his captain. Luffy grinned, because he knew Zoro would love to test his skills.

"Seems like it." And Zoro smirked as he look at the enemy in front of them.

Tashigi saw the man. The green haired man that he first met at the town near Shimotsuki Mountains. The Knight that called her weak.

She walked forward, so that everyone in the pirate ship could see her and most importantly, the green haired swordsman could see her well.

"You! You said you're a knight! So you are a criminal after all!" she shouted. The attention went to her and to this swordsman.

"You knew him?" Smoker asked.

"He's the one I helped at the hospital in Shimotsuki. He said he is a knight for a prince of D. Empire. What a liar! You must have stolen the emblem and pretended to be a knight!" she shouted at the enemy, clearly accusing of crimes.

Zoro smirked. What she said is the half true. He is a knight, but an informal one since knights have to go to Imperial ceremonies to get the official emblem of the Empire whilst him, well – Luffy technically tossed the emblem to him. So it means Luffy chose him to be a knight of some sort, not that he cares at all.

"So, the weak woman appears." He said and surely, Tashigi blushed. This man is annoying her to no end. To think that she helped a criminal – a pirate no less.

"You said he's a knight." Smoker stated.

"He must have stolen the emblem and pretended that he is a knight." She answered while still glaring at the green haired man.

Smoker studied the man. A scar in the eye, a huge scar in the chest as if he was sliced in two, three golden earrings, three swords on his waist and a haramaki. Something in his gut has been telling him that this man is no ordinary man.

"Vice-Admiral Smoker, doesn't his appearance kind of matches the appearance of the Dragon Hunter?"

Smoker glared at the swordsman.

"Dragon Hunter Zoro. That's your name, correct?" Smoker said and Tashigi gasped, shocked by what Smoker said. She can't believe what is she just heard. To think that she stated something like catching the Dragon Hunter herself where he was just in front of her the whole time?

Zoro scoffed, but he did not answer, but his smirk just said it all.

"You fiend! Does it make you happy to see me like a fool in front of yourself?!" Tashigi accused. For some reason, what this man did hurts. It may be about her pride as a carrier of justice, but something inside her just hurts. She can't explain.

Maybe because when she talked to him, it feels natural, like it is mean to be. Even when he was teasing her of how weak she was – it's just… - She could not explain it. She thought they had something in common but all of it was just an illusion.

Zoro had saw the hurt look in Tashigi's eyes. He must have bruised her pride and despite having an upper hand in the situation, he is not happy whatsoever. Something deep inside him just can't be settled. It's as if he is hurting too, and this confused him even more. It's like someone's emotion is connected to his and he does not like it – but at the same time, he don't want it to disappear.

"Shitty Marimo! How dare you treat a lady like that! Apologize-" Zoro sent a murderous glare to Sanji and the blond shut his mouth. He could sense that Zoro is pissed off right now and he emits a very dangerous killing aura.

Luffy took notice of this and he slightly covered his eyes with the brim of his hat. This is to hide a certain emotion in his eyes. Even if Zoro is somehow threatening a nakama, he could understand him.

"You never asked my name." Zoro muttered as if that would answer everything. The Dragon Hunter turned to whisper something to Luffy. "Should we fight them?"

Luffy eyed them.

"Nah. Maybe next time." He shrugged and looked at the others.

Franky smirked and gave a sign to leave the escape to him. Everyone nodded.

"Straw Hat Pirates, you are all under arrest! Prepare to go to prison!"

"Heh.. Challenging us, eh? Sorry, Smokey, but we have somewhere we should be."

Smoker took a fighting stance and made his arm turn into a smoke. Everyone of the G5 assumed positions, started firing cannonballs to Sunny.

"Franky, begin now!" Luffy shouted. Everyone else is deflecting cannons, except Zoro who just stared at Tashigi. After a preparation, Thousand Sunny soared in the sky and left the G5.

As they went farther and farther, Zoro could feel a dreariness inside him. Like someone ripped something that is part of his soul.

Zoro was thankful that everyone had a distraction and they kept quiet about the incident with the World Government Officials. In truth, the view was scenic. They are flying for more than a kilometer above the vast ocean.

After they landed, the sailing continued like normal. Each and every one of them went to their own stations. Chopper, in the medical room. Franky and Usopp is below, probably making weapon. Nami is above the deck, with her tangerines while Luffy is pestering her. Robin is probably in the library. Brook is sipping his tea in the deck. Zoro in the crow's nest while Sanji is in the kitchen.

"Luffy, don't touch my tangerines! You go down and ask Sanji for food or something!" Nami yelled.

"Aw! But Nami, he won't give me any!" Luffy pouted and that just annoyed Nami even more because she realized, most of the time, she can't say no to that pouting face.

"Fine! But just one! Only one! You got it?" She yelled and Luffy threw his arms around her and gave her a hug. She froze there.

She knows that Luffy is clingy, but she did not know to what extent.

"Thanks, Nami! You're the best!" And then he picked one and went on to sit beside Nami.

The navigator forced herself to relax in his presence. She pretended to read a magazine of some sort, while he's peeking beside her, like he is also reading what he is reading. He is too close for comfort, and Nami could smell him too well. Smelling him just made her unable to concentrate to the magazine she is reading.

Even though she could feel her heart do a summersault, she just kept on pretending that all her attention is on the magazine, but she found it too hard when Luffy leaned closer to her ears and whispered:

"I like your smell."

Nami shivered because of the voice that crept in her ears. She knew that she is blushing. When she had gathered her wits, she turned to Luffy to retort something but she found out that he was not there anymore. He is already walking away towards the Crow's nest.

He turned to Nami and gave her a smile before climbing the ladder and Nami was left to gape at her supposed leader.

Luffy went to climb to the Crow's nest and there, he found Zoro lifting weights. He probably noticed what happened downstairs as he had that teasing smirk of his directed to Luffy. Damn his over sensitive ears! The prince blushed a little but grinned back.

"Marking her, eh?" Zoro asked. He disregard the weights and decided that it is enough for today. He reached for the towel and wiped all those sweats in his face.

"Like you're one to talk." Luffy shot back and Zoro frowned a little. Probably because he is an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Luffy chuckled at Zoro. He really is an idiot.

"Don't you think I did not notice your connection to that Marine woman? You marked her." This brought realization into Zoro's mind. All the clues he had, the suspicions, the feeling.

"Probably. How about you? We're almost on the same boat." Zoro smirked again, seeing as Luffy is slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up! What do you know anyway… Idiot Zoro!" Zoro laughed horrendously at his pouting captain. The very light atmosphere somehow turned into a serious one.

"Did you know that you sent a killing aura to Sanji a while ago?" Luffy asked, but this is more like a statement of fact. Zoro, of course knew that.

"Yes, and you did the same thing." Zoro stated as well, and Luffy nodded, probably because he knew that he also did the same thing.

"We should apologize for that." Luffy said. Zoro nodded in agreement. They owe him some explanation as well.

-XXX-

 **3 Miles Northwest of East Coast**

No regrets. This is the right thing to do…

That's what Ace has been telling himself for how many times now. 2 days after sleeping with Marco, the journey continued but before the day ended, he received a letter from Aokiji stating:

"Cross the borders of the Empire to Shirohige's territory. Make sure to cover your scent. They are on the move. Once we have more information, we will strike."

He is the type to usually disobey orders such as that, but since this is coming from Aokiji, then things are way serious than they initially thought. In this time, he can't be selfish and reckless to present himself in front of the enemy when he knew that they are after him as well.

Best solution is to lay low for now. Shirohige Empire has so many supernatural creatures that it would mask his presence. Even if he is protected with the necklace, he has to be more careful now, and he can't afford to make attachments especially not in this kind of time.

After receiving the letter, he immediately formulated a plan to run away from them. Though, he left a letter to Marco, but he knows that it is not enough, especially if he knew there is something special between them. He have no choice though. He does not want Marco to be pulled in this chaos. Besides, his **secrets** – the entire **family's secrets** are enough to make Marco decide that he would have nothing to do with Ace, and Ace would want to avoid that circumstance, if possible.

Plus, he betrayed their trust. He was never truthful to them, and he knows Marco, Thatch and Izou would hate him for it which is why he decided to run away. He plans to cross the border in 5 days using teleportation Magic. He just have to avoid the paths they took from the borders up to the East Coast.

He missed the warmth that Marco gives. He missed the blond, and how his hand would hold his.

"Damn it! Stop thinking about him!" Ace chastised himself for the thoughts. He just have to concentrate on travelling faster. With that, he drew another teleportation circle and transported himself with only 4 miles away from the borders. With this, his travel would become shorter of two days before he could cross the border.

-XXX-

 **East Coast**

Sourness is not an explanation for the situation itself.

Ace just disappeared in the middle of the night and what only left is the letter saying:

 **"** **I have to go… I have run an errand. Thanks for everything. - Ace"**

After reading that, Marco wanted to burn it and go after Ace and yell at him: "What the fuck? I have to run an errand and thanks for everything?"

But of course, he can't do that. He doesn't even know where Ace went off to. And even if he did went after him, he would not be sure if he still wanted Marco, and the thought of Ace rejecting him just made Marco furious, frustrated and helpless.

So he decided to let him go.

Izou and Thatch is worried about the blond. He might be giving that poker face of his, but they know that this is not ok for him. Izou knew that Marco has the strong attachment to Ace. It is not a kind of attachment that will just make him toss Ace aside after a good night's sex, it is a kind of attachment that Izou knows that attachment will last a long time.

"We should go back to the palace now. There is nothing to do here. We can't be reckless, and we've been away for a long time now." Marco stated as they depart from East Coast. The usual bored look in his face was replaced by a scowling one, and that is rather scary.

"Marco, we could start looking for Ace along our way to the palace, you know." Thatch suggested, with a little hope to lighten the mood, but it never did anything. Marco continued to scowl, pretending that he never heard anything.

"We can make a teleportation circle to arrive at the palace faster." The blond suggested and Izou only sighed. It seems there is no changing the mood now.

"This is going to be a long way back…" Izou muttered under her breath and followed Marco into drawing the teleportation circle.


	17. Chapter 17 - Zoro VS Lavier

Chapter 17 – Zoro VS Lavier

After three days of teleportation, they are only a few miles away from the borders of the Shirohige Empire and D. Empire. It would only take them at least three more days to arrive the borders, and two more days before reaching the palace, so it would be like 5 days. They can just teleport straight to the palace, but they would like to ask about the ongoing rebellion on their stops in hope of getting more scattered information. Well, that's what Marco wanted to believe, but in truth, he is just hoping that on one of their stops, Ace would reappear in front of them.

Izou and Thatch is really worried about Marco. The tension between the two decreased a little because they worry for their brother. He seems to have that cool demeanor but Izou knows better than anyone that deep inside, he is in turmoil. Too much turmoil that she is afraid it will burst big time.

Seems she is right because right now, some local thugs in a very remote area a few miles away from the borders have decided that they look like weaklings they could harass. Poor thugs, they seem to have caught the wrong person to mess with.

"Hand over your valuables, blondie. You look sleepy, perhaps you should sleep forever if you don't handle your valuables." Thug number 1 approached Marco, since he is in the middle. Some other thugs decided to ask Izou to be some sort of sex slave which he just snorted at. Thatch is pissed off after hearing that. But for Marco, he sent a deadly warning to the thugs.

"I am not in the best moods as of now. If **you** value your life even for a second, I suggest you start running, yoi." He said in a very low and serious voice. The thugs laughed, but Izou's hunch was confirmed by hearing Marco. She never heard him talk like this, not in a few decades though. He uses this tone if he is very angry.

Since the thugs did not take it seriously, they started laughing, and the last thing they ever saw is flashes of blue lights, talons on their throats, sharp claws of a Phoenix gashing on their bellies. Witnesses just gaped at the sight because the thugs did not even last for five minutes.

With a no-nonsense façade, Marco continued to walk like nothing happened at all. Izou just sighed at the situation but just followed Marco.

The situation went on like this until they arrived at the borders of the two largest empires. This time, Izou is sure as hell won't let Marco go back to the palace with a very sour mood, so she decided that talking to him is inevitable.

"Marco, we need to talk." She said with a low but calm voice, sympathetic and Marco was about to retort to her to leave him alone, she gave him a stern look that she won't take no for an answer. Thatch went outside to scout the surroundings. She and Marco stayed in the inn.

They went inside Marco's room to talk.

"Marco, you know you can talk to me." She started and Marco stared at her with the dread look in his eyes – the eyes of someone hurt.

"There's nothing much to talk about. He left, and that's all there is to it."

"You know, he might have a very good reason in leaving like that. Who knows? Don't sell him short. I am not siding on Ace, but at least don't drown yourself too much on that."

Marco sigh. Izou is right. Ace might have a good reason to do this and he does not have to dwell too much on this circumstances. He have been in a bad mood in the past few days and that is not good.

"Ok. I'll try."

"Good! Now, to relax, why not we stop by in that hot spring resort just a few kilometers away from the border? That can help you relax more." She beamed with that smile. Marco groaned at his sister.

"Really? I have my doubts that certain detour in the hot spring is purely for me, yoi."

"Oh, hush! Of course I've been stressed, worrying about you these days. I need to relax too." With a small smile, Marco just shook his head.

Since Izou is very excited to have a relaxation in that certain hot spring, they hurried in crossing the borders of D. Empire to their empire. They made a small detour to where the hot spring is. However, Marco was not prepared to meet Ace there…

-XXX-

Ace has crossed the borders already. He does not like the situation. Not in every way as it is. He hated waiting, but he can't go back to the palace as of now.

Now, he stays at this resort with hot spring. Being a fire elemental and all, he loved the heat. So he opted to stay for a while.

The manager has even offered him a temporary job since the regular worker got sick and he accepted it. The job would kill his time and earning a little money would be good. The job will only last for a week, so Ace thinks that it is enough time before he could proceed to whatever he needed to do.

Right now, he only have 2 days before he would leave this job. He does not want to, but he have to start his journey. He have to find a good contractual job on the way. He can't have a permanent one since he would leave anytime.

In his stay in this particular job, he can't help but think of a certain blond Imperial prince. He felt guilty leaving like that but he don't know any way in which he wouldn't ask him of details. If he had said goodbye, he would insists on helping him and ask him what is wrong, which he cannot tell him. Ace is not comfortable lying to Marco either. He would just feel guiltier. So he decided to leave them with a letter telling them about his departure.

"Ace, there are some VIP guests. Can you please clean the private hot spring in the VIP room? They would love to use it." The manager told him and he gladly obliged. It means that he can be near something hot and he would love it.

He went into that VIP room with a private hot spring and start to prepare the hot spring itself. Not too long after he prepared the hot spring, he heard voices coming from the entrance of the room. Having a keen ears, he can hear them just fine. Ace expected to hear the voice of the manager of the hot spring because she would be the one to give the tour itself, but he did not expect to hear the very familiar voice of a certain blond.

Ace started to panic. He does not know how to deal with Marco right now. He does not know how to response if he would be asked why he left in such a manner.

It seems Ace has no time to think how to react in this situation because he was soon went face to face with Marco.

"Oh, we have this private hot spring for you. As for Her Highness, she would take the next door room and she can have her own hot bath as well." The manager said. "Wait, let me call the helper. He helped clean the bath for His Highnesses."

Marco and Thatch nodded at her.

"Ace, the VIP guests are here. Are you done?" And Ace have no choice because in front of him – in the door is Marco along with Thatch and the manager. Ace nervously glanced at Marco. He have this extreme shocked expression on his face. Thatch is the first to react though.

"Ace! What are you doing here? We never expect to see you here, of all places! You just suddenly disappeared! " Thatch exclaimed and Ace winced at the mention of his disappearance. Marco seems to be uncomfortable with that subject as well.

Before he could answer Thatch, the manager spoke first.

"Oh, you knew the princes? Good! Then I can leave you as their guide then." And she excused herself, leaving Ace at the mercy of Thatch's questions and the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Uh- hi!" He awkwardly greeted. He wished that he fled even before they see him, but that seems to be unlikely not unless he wanted to reveal that he is not human at all.

He waited for Marco or Thatch to response, because staring at him would just make him guiltier. Shit, this is not supposed to happen. Not now. He knows that by just seeing Marco, his resolve to avoid him would come crumbling down and that is what he's been afraid of this whole time. Him, falling harder for the blond – not as if he is not already falling – but he wanted to avoid it due to his position and Marco's as well.

Just as he thought that his situation won't be more awkward than it is, a very troublesome and a nosy princess arrived to make things worse.

"I heard someone call Ace. Is Ace here? Where is that bastard – oh there you are Ace! We've been worried about you! Where have you been? And what's with the sudden disappearance? You have a few minutes to explain, young man! Now, start your explanation!" Ace gulped at the raging Izou. His mind can't keep up with all of this as he just stared at her.

When he looked at Marco, he could see a little disappointed look on his face, with that blank expression. Then is hit on him that he owes them a good explanation.

"I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing like that. It's just that, my family has **affairs** that I have to attend. It's so sudden that I have to leave immediately." He explained.

"And why, pray tell, young man, did you not see it fit to tell us this circumstances? Aren't we friend of yours?" she asked once more, and Ace felt even guiltier especially looking at the expectant faces of the three Shirohige commanders.

"Sorry, it's just that I want to solve the matters on my own. I don't want to bother you all."

"Ok, but can't you at least told us that you are going away, as in personal goodbye?" It was Thatch that voiced his concern. Ace looked at the dark red haired commander.

"W-well… Uhm…"

Ace can't find anything to reason with that.

"Let's just drop the interrogation. It's getting late, and we all need a good rest." Marco stated and left the three of them to go inside. Ace wanted to go after him, and explain why he left, and tell him what he felt for him, but he can't just find a courage to do so. What right does he have to act like they are on a relationship? And what proof does he have that Marco does not treat it like a one-night stand?

"You know, Marco was disturbed when you left like that. He's been angry at anything he encounters for the days that you were gone." Izou stated. Judging from her tone, Ace knows that he does not blame him for everything, but she is merely voicing her thoughts. Even if she don't want him to feel guilty, Ace feels guilty enough. He doesn't want to leave! He never wanted to, but he have to. Or maybe he should have done something about this.

"Yeah. You know, I never wanted to leave you guys there. It's just that, I **have** to."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the problem with your family? Maybe we could help." Izou stated. Ace went to sit on the bench nearby and they followed.

"Well, someone is after me and my brother. Some kind of debt and revenge kind of situation, so I have to deal with it." **And look where it brought me.** He wanted to add.

"Who's after you?"

Now, that's a tricky question. If Ace would answer, he would say that almost the hungry power countries are after them, but he won't say that.

"Well, he was a family friend, according to our babysitter." He started. He mentally laughed for introducing Aokiji as their babysitter. That would piss him off.

"Then, some debts unpaid, whatever they meant. It's just not clear enough though. I don't know anything much. But don't worry. It's fine now." **As fine as it could be.** He can't tell them too much information to help them figure out his identity.

"Are you sure? We can make a small detour and smash the guy's head." Thatch slightly joked about it, but Ace knew that he can be serious, so he shook his head. No one must be involved in this affair.

"Nah. It's fine. Don't worry. It's not that big as you thought it is."

"Since it is fine, what are you gonna do now? Are you going back to your hometown?" Izou asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I could find a part time jobs for the time being before going back." He shrugged.

"Or maybe, you could come with us to the palace. We can give you a job there, plus Marco would be happy if you would." Ace looked at Izou like she said something unbelievable.

"He's mad at me." He pointed out.

"No, I don't think he is. Just talk to him. You guys need a good lay afterwards too." Thatch wiggled his eyebrows at Ace and sure as hell, Ace turned red.

"Thatch!" he complained but the commander laughed and Izou agreed with him, much to Ace's delight.

"It's getting late. I should leave you to rest." Ace said and stood up from sitting.

"You're not disappearing again on us, are you?"

"No. I still have the job till tomorrow, so I am still staying here." Izou nodded, satisfied before saying good night to Ace.

When Ace left, Izou went to see Marco in his own room, lying in his futon. She sighed and stood at his door with her arms crossed. She felt Thatch joined her. She almost shivered at the very close proximity but she remained focused on Marco whom she knew that is wide awake at the moment.

Marco is very aware of his surroundings, even in his sleep, so it seems impossible that Marco would not recognize the two presence in his doorstep.

"I know you're awake, Marco. I am sure that you heard what Ace had said." Izou said and she immediately heard a sigh coming from Marco as he sit up to face Izou.

"I heard enough of it. Happy now?" Izou rolled her eyes.

"Ace seems to carry some problems even up to now. He just does not want us to get involved, however small it is. He's determined to solve it on his own." Thatch muttered to Marco. His idea is just to point out what he concluded from what Ace had told them but this sentence seems to make Marco felt like he should have talked to Ace.

"You two needed to talk to each other. He thinks you're mad at him, while you are here, moping." She annoyingly pointed at the blond. Even Marco is annoyed, he knows Izou is right.

"I know. You don't have to tell me." He grumbled and with a satisfy grin on her face, Izou left the room.

Ace should have not said that. He should have just went on with his life and not bothering his attachment to Marco, but it seems his instincts have been telling him to get close to the blond as much as possible. Deep down him, a force is influencing his mind to be with Marco and this feeling is going against what he should be doing.

Take his action as of now. He is basically in front of Marco's room, not sure what to do.

Well, he could just knock and say hi, explain a little then move on. Easy as I sounds, but it is very hard to do. He's so nervous, he's afraid his heart might explode any minute now. He blames Izou for encouraging him to bring Marco a breakfast. Damn, he probably looks like someone going to court someone.

 **Well, it's not far from courting though.** He mentally said to himself, but afterwards wanted to smack himself. This is not the time to be doing this!

Ace was about to knock the door using his free hand that is not busy holding the tray when the door suddenly went open and the only person subject to his mind battles. All those practice speeches seems to be for naught as Ace stared at Marco's blue eyes, his throat went dry and the only thing that mattered is Marco in front of him.

Marco felt Ace's presence in the door but it seems the young man had been standing there for quite some time. Marco is a little bit impatient for Ace to knock on the door so he decided to open the door for him. Now, as the blond see the freckled man in front of him, all he just wanted to do is shove him in the nearby wall and kiss him senseless, or preferably, punish him for leaving him like that.

Alas, Ace found his voice.

"Uhm, Marco, uh – hi. I brought you your breakfast." He presented the tray with a glass of orange juice, bread, bacon, egg and coffee. Ace almost drooled in front of the breakfast. He forced himself not take a little bite even if he already have a breakfast.

"Ace." That's the only word Marco muttered. Ace's nervousness doubled by hearing Marco utter his name. He have the hard time finding another response to corroborate into a conversation, but his mind won't work.

"Uhm, I – I'm sorry -hmp"

Marco just let his instincts take over. He carefully avoided spilling the tray that Ace carried as he yank Ace's head as he leaned in to kiss him. Who cares about explanation? He just want Ace now.

Ace seems to be thinking the same thing. He sighed contentedly at the kiss and responded to it.

When they departed, Ace only stared at Marco. He was about to say sorry and start explaining, but Marco beat him to it.

"You don't have to explain. I understand. I've heard from Thatch and Izou." Ace wanted to say something, but he can't seems to form a good sentence so instead, he nodded to the blond, totally faze by the kiss.

Marco leaned in for another kiss and this time, Ace responded with much intense, causing Ace to knock the orange juice on the tray. They reluctantly parted and chuckled at the slight mess.

"Come on, join me for breakfast." The blond invited Ace to his room and Ace is never the one to turn down the offer.

-XXX-

Garp received a news regarding the approaching group in the Western side of the Empire and he is positive that it's Teach and his accursed group.

"Prepare some of our men. We will intercept them at the West."

"Are you sure we should be doing that? We are leaving the palace completely unprotected if both of us will go into battle." Aokiji argued. This idea does not seem to sit well on him. It's as if something is about to happen and he won't like it.

"The sooner we eradicate them, the better. Afterwards, I can have my loving grandsons to come home. Bwahahaha. And we will do the induction afterwards." Garp declared. More than 50 years of evading the induction of the two princes, and he now goes and wanted to declare that. He is one hell of a geezer.

"Arara. That's one messed up logic you got there. Whatever. Just don't forget that the secrets you held can destroy the balance of the whole world." Aokiji reminded Garp. He is one of the very few people who are aware of the secrets of the D. Empire, at least the shallow parts of it because the deeper parts are only known to the Imperial Family and no one else.

"I know, stupid Greenhorn. That is why we should intercept them. Let's see what that Teach brat got in his sleeves, shall we?" And the old Emperor grinned maniacally while cracking his knuckles, signaling how he is excited for any upcoming battle.

-XXX-

 **Saboady Archipelago**

The Straw Hats arrived at the Saboady Archipelago. They kind of expected to have a lively surroundings, but instead, they are met with a grieve atmosphere, a shattered houses nearby and burned surroundings. Saboady Archipelago is known for its amusement park popular to tourists and travelers.

"The attacks seems to be pretty recent. Dragon attacks." Zoro muttered to Luffy and he nodded grimly. He have a feeling that they would be staying here for a little longer before they would set sail for Fishman Island.

"We should go first to Shakky's Bar. We can ask a few questions. Rayleigh-san might be around, don't you think Prince-san?" Robin suggested. Being the former assassin of the D. Family, she have knowledge about the friends of the Imperial family. Rayleigh is the right hand man of Roger – a living legend being called ' **The Dark King** '. He taught Luffy some of his combat skills.

"I wonder how they are doing? It brings back memories." Luffy have a slight smile, thinking about the training he went under Rayleigh.

With Robin leading the way to the bar she spoke of, because Luffy is very distracted by the wreck caused by the attack. The usual cheery and lively tourist area is now filled with despair and wreckage, death are piled on the rows, and people are injured and scared for their lives.

Zoro has a very grim expression. Thinking about the attack on his village, where they are all helpless and weak – the Black Dragons Army lead by Lavier has ravished the entire village, leaving despair and destruction, and spreading death. Saboady Archipelago reflects the situation of his village 16 years ago.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a rather old bar named Shakky's Rip Off Bar. The state of the bar reflects the name itself which is ironic in its own way.

"Let's see if Shakky is home." Luffy beamed and walked straight to the bar and yelled "I'm back again!" The others followed suit. They spotted at woman about late 20's smoking and cleaning the glass in the bar.

Shakky, upon seeing the bouncy prince smiled sweetly at Luffy.

"Oh, good to see you Monkey-chan! It's been long since you've been here!" She greeted as Luffy immediately walk through the bar and directly went for her fridge – probably to search food. The others went to sit in the couches and felt at home, actually too much at home considering most of them have been here for the first time.

"Shakky, where's Rayleigh? I want to coat the ship so we could go to Fishman Island. I will meet Weak-hoshi, Ane-hoshi, Shaggy-shaggy Ossan and Jinbe!" All of them sweat dropped at Luffy's nicknames of whoever those are.

"Oh, I see. Rayleigh's been wandering off around Archipelago. You can find him in a few days. This is your friends? I can see Miss Nico here."

Robin smiled at Shakky.

"Yep! Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook." Too much for a good introduction, but no one really cared because they are used to Luffy's nonchalance.

"Ano, Shakky-san, may I ask, what happened here? The area was attacked, well according to the wreckage we saw on our way here." Nami voiced out this concern. Probably thinking that since Luffy is sometimes as nosy as he could, they would definitely get involved somehow, so much better to have information.

"Dragons have been attacking nearby islands including this one. The attacks are frequent, like the dragons are just passing time to wait for something. This went on for almost a week now."

"Did their leader showed up?" Zoro asked. If chances that Lavier would be here, then he would stay and wait for that to kill that monster.

"No, I don't think the leader went with the minions. The smaller dragons are the ones attacking the area."

"Isn't this island a little bit close to the World Government HQ? Didn't they send their men to help these people? I thought that they are to protect the innocents?" Usopp asked innocently, thinking that other people should deal with this. The thought of them dealing with the dragons is scary enough, maybe not for Zoro and Luffy and probably Sanji too, but with the others, killing a dragon is excessive, how much more dealing with the entire herd.

"They have sent a few men, but they are no match for the dragons. Rayleigh does fight them if the dragons are stupid enough to approach him." Shakky laughed at that but the Straw Hats have a disturbed expression.

"That's' terrible." Chopper muttered and the others agreed on her.

"Well, you can rest easy here before you find Rayleigh."

With nothing much to do, they just went to rest there. Chopper have gone off to help the injured people nearby. Zoro and Luffy went with him to ask the survivors about the attack. Robin and Franky stayed in the ship to guard it. The others stayed in the bar, ready in case something happens.

Chopper spent hours treating the injured people around while Zoro and Luffy keep on asking about the attacks itself.

"Luffy, I will stay here for a bit. There might be a chance that Lavier would show up. This is my chance." Zoro said. Subconsciously, he reached for his swords like he is ready to attack anytime.

"Hmm, I don't like leaving things like this, so maybe we could stay for a few days?" Luffy said. Zoro was thankful that Luffy understands his desires to kill Lavier.

As Zoro chugged down a bottle of sake to calm his nerves, he heard the distant howling and the shrieks of battle cry from the monstrous creatures.

The Dragons have arrives.

As Zoro looked at the sky, the usual blue sky was covered by the shadow of a relatively large Black Dragon soaring to the sky, sending the roars that will cause despair to the people.

"You've finnaly showed yourself, Lavier…"

 **Approximately 8 Hours after the Arrival of Straw Hats**

After reporting to the HQ, the G5 was sent to another mission, and that is on standby in the Saboady Archipelago.

The said Archipelago is close to the HQ and it won't take that much to reach it. Along their way, Tashigi can't help but think of her meeting with that Green Haired Dragon Hunter. The most infamous out there – and probably in the whole history of Dragon Hunting.

She's mad, but she knew she is not mad at the man himself, she can't point out why she's mad anyway. At the man, at herself for being weak, at the man's weakness and above all, she hated how the man could ignore her and go on like she does not even exist!

"Captain, we are nearing the Saboady Archipelago." One of the crew informed her and she just nodded as she stood up. Along her way to the deck, she passed by Coby, the pink haired immediately gave her a salute and she nodded to him. Among the crew, he is the most dedicated to his job and she hopes that every recruit is like him.

The deck is full of the crew along with Vice Admiral Smoker who is still pissed off about his encounter with Akainu.

Their superior had made it very clear that unnecessary questions would be brushed off. Smoker is not the one to follow all the rules and orders not unless it is for justice itself. Akainu did not like the way Smoker regarded the mission, so he sent the entire G5 to Sabaody Archipelago to deal with the small criminals there. That pissed off Smoker even more.

As the arrived the Grove 25, they started to hear a large commotion not far from where they docked the ship. Even before they could get off the ship, they spotted black patched dragons above the Archipelago. It fires deadly breaths to the people.

"Damn those dragons. Where did they come from? We were never told about this!"

Smoker curses a few words before immediately getting off the ship. He knew his men can't take a herd of dragons. They are hard to kill. Besides, they haven't heard of the Dragons attacking Sabaody before. The occasions of Dragon attacks are very low. 1 out of 30.

Tashigi followed her superior and when a resident passed by, she went to ask a quick question.

"Excuse me sir, but what has been happening?" she mentally kicked herself for asking such an obvious question. Good thing the man answered in a hurry.

"The Dragons had been attacking for a few days now. I don't know why but they seems to be toying the human." He answered as he immediately ran away in order to hide. Smoker heard this and he cursed once more.

"Damn that superior! If this incidents have been happening for a few days now, why did he not warned us? Is he trying to make us get killed in line of duty?!" Tashigi saw the whole point. Ever since they've been assigned to missions, Smoker would always ask questions before taking the job. Now, it seems Akainu has had enough of their insubordination and wanted to send them to their deaths.

"Sir, we have to protect the civilians. They should be out priority!" Tashigi pointed out and Smoker nodded. She ordered her men to scatter and secure the civilians' lives. The entire commotion was in Grove 30 – 50. They immediately went out to help people. The medics treated some who have injuries.

Tashigi looked up at the sky and saw many dragons have been showing up and breathe fires, waters and black breaths all around the area, like they are doing the massacre. She can't stand it. She have to fight, despite having a funny feeling in her gut like something triggered inside her.

Ever since they neared the area of Saboady Archipelago, she have this funny feeling in her gut like some feeling from a stranger but not so stranger are flowing into her. It is sort of connection, but she can't point it out.

The feeling grew as she stepped in the clear grounds of the Saboady Archipelago. That feeling is pointing her in some sort of magnet, but she fought the urge to follow the feeling because she have duty to this people. She must protect them at all cost!

"Smoker-san, I am going to check that area for civilians." She did not wait for her superior to respond because he is busy fighting a Black patched dragon, so she run off to where she should be.

As she observed the clearing, she saw a child, crying. She must have been left when the people evacuated. Tashigi immediately went for the child, however, she did not see the other dragon approaching from her right. At the last minute, she sensed it like a reflex and dove away – enough to save herself and the child.

Astonishment was visible in her face. She knew, she is a human, a mere human and humans are known for their quick reflexes. She knew, she should have died right where she stood, if not for the rush of reflex that she did not know where it came from.

The dragon that attacked her was readying itself to launch another attack when a very loud roar distracted it and from the skies above came down the largest dragon that Tashigi ever saw in her lifetime.

Her instincts are telling her to run, but she stood frozen while protecting the child in her arms. All her senses have become dull and she can't formulate a good plan to escape.

It seems there is no escape. Not from this dragon. This is bathed from the bloods of those he murdered. As the Huge Black Dragon turned to her, she froze upon seeing those cruel red eyes. The eyes of a murderer, who wanted to ravish her till there is single of drop left in her body.

She shivered at the thought, but at that moment, she thought of why Dragon Hunters exist and why they do ceased to exist as time goes, it is because they are hunting the dragons that hunt down humans.

She thought of the Green Haired Dragon Hunter. She must have misunderstood him, his reasons. He must have his own reason why he did it. Was she being naïve of the world itself? Were these creatures wilder than she assumed? But the dragons she have come in contact with has not been like this.

She dare to look back at the beast in front of her, seemingly, it is now ready to attack her. As it lifted itself to attack her using its talons, she embraced the crying child and closed her eyes. Waiting for what was inevitable. As she prepared herself for her death, one person crossed her mind – The Dragon Hunter.

The Dragons started to attack Zoro and Luffy from either sides, swarming them with numbers. They are holding their own against these creatures, but Zoro could feel a little bit pissed off by this distraction, as if they are preventing him to go and find their leader.

The Dragons have expressed their disgust in him as they smell the blood of their comrades that he killed, and the Dragon Elixir.

"Curse you, Dragon Hunter! That power is not meant for you!" one dragon hissed at him and started to launch an attack to him. Zoro readied his swords and launch a counterattack that killed the dragon. Some of the dragons backed off and some are agitated. Luffy on the other hand is very much enjoying the fights the dragons gave on him.

Zoro concentrated on his fight, but a tingle feeling in his heart prevented him from doing so.

He felt the very familiar presence of a certain weak marine woman that he subconsciously marked. He can't shake his question as to why he did that and how. The marine woman's face might have the similar structure as his dead best friend's face, but he is sure that is not the reason why. He made a mental note to ask Amur once he saw him about this whole ordeal.

He continued to fight and ward off dragons, but another feeling dreaded him, a sort of connection he felt with the woman. He could feel her heartbeat, her feelings, even some of her thoughts. Then another feeling came rushing, he sensed the danger she was in and deep inside her, a rage slowly crept into his mind, his heart, that he should be protecting her from whoever this attacker is, and he will make sure that this certain assailant will meet its deserved death for attacking her!

With a cry of rage, he directed an attack towards the dragons that began to swarm him, startling Luffy, or rather slightly pissing him off.

"What the hell, Zoro! At least try to spare some for me! Don't hug all the fun!"

"She's in danger." He muttered before going to where his instincts told her to. Luffy heard him and frown a little. Could he mean Nami?

With that, the Imperial prince tried to trace his barely visible connection to Nami and found out that she's still in the same area as Shakky's bar. That's good, she's safe. Luffy thought for the moment what Zoro said. If he did not mean Nami, then he could only mean the person he marked – that Marine woman.

Luffy just let Zoro be and went to hunt down some dragons on his way to Nami.

Zoro arrived to a large clearing and spotted Tashigi. He recognized the dragon which is closing in on her – Lavier. Rage hiking, Zoro's resolution spiked to its maximum as he sped up towards Tashigi.

"I won't let you take another loved one from me!" And off he went in hoped to save her.

Waiting for her death is agonizingly slow. She held her breath like it is the last one she ever had, but when Tashigi opened her eyes, the blow that she has been expecting did not come. She dared to look at the Black Dragon's talons, and saw the reason why the assault never came. The talons was intercepted by the Dragon Hunter – Roronoa Zoro.

"Get to safety! Get the hell out of here!" He yelled and she could only nod at him. She wanted to help, but right now, she is in no position to give help because protecting this child is her priority, so she scooped the child and went a fair distance away from the battle itself.

When Zoro is confident that she is not around to get caught up in this battle, he began to turn to Lavier with the visible rage and glare in his eyes.

"Lavier… I have been searching for you!" He tried to slash the dragon's talons but it jumped to avoid most of the effects of the attack, and got a small gash. It hissed at him.

"Dragon Hunter! You've killed a lot of my minions! You will pay for the death of my army!" Lavier tried to send a roar to Zoro but he deflected it and managed to send a wave of sword attack to Lavier's right claws.

"Do you remember when you ravaged the Shimotsuki Village 16 years ago? You killed the townspeople, my sensei and my best friend! Now, you have tried to attack Tashigi! I won't let you live for this!"

"That weak woman is your mate? That's why I smelled your presence in her!" They started to class, sending a wave of shockwave to the nearby area. Zoro got hit by the talons and was send flying to the grooves with a very angry Lavier, flying low, waiting to strike. Even in Mid-air, Zoro concentrated his power in his swords. He brought out the Dragon Elixir's power by channeling it like an aura of a demonic dragon surrounding him.

With a quick reflexes, he send an attack to wave off Lavier into attacking him while gaining his stance. Lavier knew this and was very persistent into sending Zoro to his death, so he continued to assault Zoro with relentless attacks. Lavier knew too well that the Dragon Elixir's power can kill him.

Zoro on the other hand can't find a good stance to do his attacks and he can only defend from the attacks. He's been gaining injuries now and the fight has been causing damage to the whole Archipelago.

"Amur chose you to bear the power as the King of the Dragons?! You are just a weak human! Just do me a favor and die so I could have that power to myself!" Lavier send a breath of darkness to Zoro's side, making Zoro almost lost his wits and his mind. The darkness are consuming him as it hit him.

"It is such a shame, Dragon Hunter! You will not see the rise of Darkness starting from the accursed D. Empire! Teach and his men along with my master Shiliew will raise their long awaited reign! The secrets would be revealed, power will shine, and I will rule over the entire Dragon Race, feeding off the terrors from the useless humans! You will be the first to be sacrificed! Now, Die!"

Another wave of darkness enveloped Zoro. Eating the consciousness away, he slowly drifted off to sleep, power leaving him, making him weak, vulnerable…

He felt the regrets he had in his life, his mistakes, and his sins. He felt everything as the darkness enveloped him.

He saw his life being worthless, he saw how he is weak when the Dragons attacked the village and everyone got killed except for him. Though a small voice in his head tells him to fight it, he can't. He can't fight it, it's too strong for him. As consciousness started to drift off him, a wave of message was sent to him.

"Please survive, Roronoa Zoro." The message was from Tashigi. Zoro thought about Luffy and the others. They will rely on him in this upcoming battle. This war will endanger the D. Empire, the whole world, and he have to survive.

He scoffed to himself, as his consciousness is coming. The power of the Dragon Elixir coming back to where it belong. The darkness that consumes him is slowly fading away, deflected to nonexistence.

"What?! What's happening?! What have you done?! You should have died!" Lavier send another breath of darkness but Zoro deflected the attack and waved it off like a puff of smoke.

"I don't fight for the sake of ruling, I fight because I wanted to be the strongest. That's the difference between us. I have people that rely on me, friends that are counting on me, and this war that you're talking about, I'll see to it that your side will be losing." The aura of a demonic dragon appeared, encircling Zoro, like it is his shadow. With a vast concentration of power in his swords, he began to chant.

"Upon the waves of 7 seas, in the vast blue skies that enveloped the 9 mountains, soar upon the will of the king. The souls of the dead shall be avenged, peace shall await, and the strong shall protect and carry the will of the ancient bloods. Santoryu: Dragon King's Wave of Anger!"

A very powerful attack was sent to Lavier. The attack had its effects, but Zoro knew it would take more than that to kill this monster. He began to concentrate and chant. But Lavier began to make a counterattack, fighting the attack he sent.

"Anger may have been visible, but peace awaits for the land of the sky creatures. I, the holder of the Dragon Heart shall pledge to be stronger to be worthy of holding this. Upon the Vast oceans, the 9 mountains, the skies, the wind shall send the message of what is to come. The Will shall be carried: Santoryu - Iai: Dragon King's Judgment!"

Another attack, swift and powerful, was sent to Lavier. The attack was wide enough to affect the dragons nearby. Every waking person in the Archipelago could see the flash of light. They felt the wind shook.

Zoro stood still and waited for Lavier's dead body hit the ground. As he went closer, he realized that Lavier still has a life left of him. He stood in front of Lavier. He felt no satisfaction despite defeating the monster. He felt hollow in his heart. That hollow part is where all his frustration came from, and he never knew that he held such feelings until the darkness made him realize it. In fact, he was thankful to Lavier for making him realize all this – that he needed to train more, that this strength won't be enough to protect what he wanted to protect.

As he watched Lavier's Dragon body, it began to sink – giving Lavier his original human form.

"W-What is your name, Dragon Hunter? At least tell me the name of the person who killed me." Lavier asked in a very hoarse voice. Zoro sat cross legged beside his head.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." The man smiled, contented.

"Beware, Roronoa Zoro, for there are far stronger dark creatures lurking in the shadows. You will face them soon enough if you have the Dragon Elixir."

"What do you mean? Why would they want the Dragon Elixir?"

Lavier laughed dryly like he said something ridiculous.

"Teach and his men will also come after you. In the Rise of **the Great King** , the power of the Dragons are needed. Shiliew will want that. He would make T-Teach the G-Great King." Lavier began to cough with blood. Zoro wanted to help him, but he knew, there is no saving him, not when the curse was lifted of him and consumed his life force itself.

Zoro knew that Lavier must have been carrying that curse, longer than necessary. From human, he was cursed and turned into the darkness, unable to escape from that void. Zoro felt it when he was enveloped in that darkness. It was sad for Lavier. Zoro was able to turn the darkness away only because there is someone holding his humanity on Earth. Someone reminded him of who he is.

"Take it easy, Lavier." He said. Lavier only shook his head.

"I have been a slave of my greed to power. I served the wrong master. You, Roronoa Zoro might be different. You are not like me. You wanted to be **strong** , not become powerful. There is a difference. When **your** Great King rises, he will need you to command the air, for he will be commanding the sea. Remember Roronoa, **do not** let them get the power f-from y-you…"

And with that, Lavier's human body began to fade to nothingness. Zoro sat there and bowed to Lavier. In the end he became a warrior, deserving of honor and he will honor it. He will become stronger and stronger.

With a good resolution, he stood up and put his swords back to its sheaths. When he turned to his right, he saw Tashigi, standing there. She must have heard Lavier's last words. Zoro stared at her, completely unreadable. Tashigi have a mixed emotions, and Zoro could feel it because he is aware of the connection whilst Tashigi is not.

"You should have said something when I accused you back then." Tashigi said. She still can't figure out this feeling in her gut as she look at Zoro's dark eyes. She don't hate it, but she is confused. There are so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she can't find a way how, because she herself is not sure what is the right question to ask.

"Would you believe me if I told you the whole story?" He asked.

"Back then? No, I would not. But right now, even if you won't tell me, I know you have your own reasons. I won't dwell too much."

Zoro nodded at her and began to walk away. Staying there, near her, would increase his smell being connected to her. That would endanger her.

"When I was faced in the death situation in front of the Dragon, I thought of why you are hunting and I felt stupid for seeing what is only presented in front. Forgive me." The last words are muttered, but oud enough so Zoro could hear it. He stopped in his tracks and stood still. Tashigi spoke.

"I was prepared to die back then, and the only person that crossed my mind was you. Do you think its strange? Ironic?" Zoro slightly tensed. She could feel the connection now, and she will figure out what it is. "One dragon tried to attack me, and I was able to avoid it, **at the last second**. You know, I am weak and I knew it, and I never expected to have that sort of reflex at the last second." She paused and waited for him to answer. Even if Zoro would answer, he is not sure his answers would be correct.

"You're being too emotional, weak woman. That's unlike you. Why don't you go back to your old self?" He tried to grin at her but his usual lack of teasing made Tashigi frowned at him. So he cleared his throat.

She stepped towards him, and frowned at him. She gave him a look that she wanted answers now. Zoro did not relent to her, and she knew this somehow, so she sighed.

"Let me fix your wounds." She said and took out the first aid kit.

"No, I am fine, this is nothing and -"

"I will **fix** your wounds." She firmly said then grabbed Zoro's injured arm a little forceful making Zoro shout at her. They sat in the ground in silence as she fix the injuries he got during the fight.

 **AN:**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I MADE! NEXT IS NAMI AND LUFFY THEN WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER MARCOxACE.**

 **Sorry for not updating for long. I have valid reasons. First is the internet at home sucks, and when it got better a few days ago, the Fanfiction site was down.**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I APOLOGIZE SINCE I WAS NOT ABLE TO UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. I LOST MY FILES, IT SUCKS BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I AM TRYING TO WRITE IT BACK, IT STILL WON'T DO BECAUSE THE PLOTS AND SCENES I WROTE WAS IRREPLACEABLE. I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS STORY. IT'S HARD TO THINK OF EVERYTHING BACK AGAIN. I TRIED, SERIOUSLY, BUT THE PLOT JUST GOT TWISTED AND THE ORIGINAL ONES IS STARTING TO FADE AND I DON'T WANT THAT.**

 **I PLANNED TO REREAD THE STORY AND HOPEFULLY, I WOULD BE ABLE TO GET BACK ON TRACK. I AM NOT SURE WHEN. SO FOR THE MEAN TIME, I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE THE SCENES I LOST.**


End file.
